Keys of Mirror
by Plume d'Eau
Summary: Les deux filles se regardèrent. Aucune des deux n'avaient la moindre idée de ce qu'elles pouvaient bien faire dans cet endroit. Ni pourquoi elles avaient chacune une clé démesurément grande à la main.
1. Alex

**Titre : **Keys of Mirror (Chapitre premier : Alex )**  
Auteurs : **Plume d'Eau & AkuRaichuu (anciennement Kairi25)  
**Disclamer : **Les personnages appartiennent à Kingdom Hearts, sauf Alex et Lucie et ceux qui sont inventé. L'idée originale est de nous deux.  
**Note de l'auteur : **les parties du points de vue d'Alex sont écrites par Plume d'Eau, celles de Lucie sont faites par AkuRaichuu ^^  
**Résumé : **_Les deux filles se regardèrent. Aucune des deux n'avaient la moindre idée de ce qu'elles pouvaient bien faire dans cet endroit. Ni pourquoi elles avaient chacune une clé démesurément grande à la main. _

* * *

**Keys of Mirror  
**

Chapitre 1 : Alex

« - Alexandra, tu as finis ton sac ?  
- Maman, je t'ai déjà demandé de ne pas m'appeler comme ça… »

Ma mère leva les yeux aux ciels en secouant la tête, faisant voler ses mèches brunes.  
Je m'appelle Alexandra, mais je préfère de loin qu'on m'appelle Alex. C'est comme ça, et ça ne changera pas. Mes deux frères aînés, Kevin et Hugo, m'ont toujours appelée Alex, en plus. Et puis, il y a une autre raison à ce choix.  
Disons que ça aide à entretenir le mystère. Je suis une fille – vous l'aurez compris j'imagine – mais je ressemble bien plus à un garçon qu'autre chose.  
C'est peut-être aussi parce que j'ai deux frères pour seule fratrie et que ma mère ne s'est jamais vraiment occupée de moi, contrairement à eux.

J'ai une apparence très masculine, les seules choses pouvant me trahir étant ma voix et mon prénom. Même mon attitude est masculine en fait.  
Je suis d'apparence punk, donc vous pouvez compter, en me voyant, sur les pantalons déchirés, les épingles un peu partout, les motifs écossais et les chaînes qui pendent.  
Quant à mes cheveux, chose qui a faillit faire frôler la crise cardiaque à l'instance maternelle, ils sont coupés cours, en bataille comme si je venais de me lever, et teints en noir, sur le dessus, et rouge pour les mèches de ma nuque.  
Enfin, peu importe.

Ce dont ma mère venait de me parler – mon sac – ; se rapportait à notre projet pour ces vacances d'été.  
Disneyland Paris.  
Je savais pas pourquoi, mais je sentais que je vais m'y ennuyer. Enfin bon.  
Je répondis à ma mère que mon sac était prêt, ce qui était bien évidemment faux. En réalité, il devait être rempli… à moitié, voir moins. Je n'y pouvais rien si j'étais toujours occupée avec autre chose. Comme taper sur les garçons qui m'énervaient en cours.  
Enfin, la je pouvais plus trop avoir cette excuse, vu que nous étions en plein milieu des vacances d'été…  
Bref, ma mère ne croyant absolument pas à mon mensonge éhonté, elle m'ordonna d'aller, sitôt mon assiette finie, terminer ce « fichu sac ».  
Grommelant un oui entre une bouchée de petits pois et une de carottes, je me tus et finit mon repas dans le silence le plus complet.

Une fois devant mon sac, je lâchais un soupir monumental.  
Faire une valise, ce n'avait jamais été ma tasse de thé.  
Accroupie devant mon armoire, je sortis quelques pulls légers (pour les soirées), des t-shirts et des pantalons – j'avais toujours eut horreur de montrer mes jambes – quelques sous-vêtements de rechange et d'autres babioles qui m'aideraient à combler le temps passé là-bas.  
Vraiment, ma mère avait toujours de drôles d'idées pour nos vacances. Moi, les passer ici, ça ne me dérangeait pas plus que ça, je trouvais toujours une méthode pour m'occuper. Mais non, elle, elle aimait chambouler les plans de la famille pour y imposer les siens.  
C'était pour ça que, depuis deux semaines, nos billets de train direction Paris étaient réservés, tout comme les chambres de notre hôtel – une chambre pour les parents, une pour les enfants.  
Sequoia Lodge, qu'il s'appelait, le notre.

J'étais en train d'entasser mes divers vêtement dans le sac, lorsque je reçu un trait d'eau à travers la figure. Tournant la tête, j'aperçus mon frère, appuyé sur l'encadrement de ma porte, un pistolet à eau à la main.  
Sans prendre le temps d'attendre, je lui sortit mon pire sourire de psychopathe, et lui courut après dans toute la maison, mon rire faisant écho au sien.

***

« - Hugo, je te jure que si tu tente de me chatouiller, je te fais manger tes cheveux par les trous de nez…  
- Les enfants, restez calme pour l'amour du ciel ! »

Je levai les yeux au ciel.  
Les enfants. Ma mère avait décidément une drôle de conception de la limite entre l'enfance et l'adolescence. Mes deux frères aînés, jumeaux, allaient bientôt avoir dix-huit ans, et moi j'en avais seize. Des sacrés grands enfants, quoi.£  
Reposant la tête contre la vitre froide du train, je me replongeais dans ma musique, les yeux dans le vague. On avait déjà parcourut environ la moitié de notre trajet, il ne nous restait qu'une paire d'heure de train donc.  
Une paire d'heure que j'espérait bien passer le plus vite possible, parce que je commençais vraiment à fatiguer là, coincée entre mes deux frère, nos parents dans les sièges d'à côté.  
Sans m'en rendre compte, je fermai bientôt les yeux, glissant dans les limbes du sommeil.

***

« - Alex, tu vas te réveiller, ou tu veux vraiment que je te porte ? »

Je n'eus même pas le temps de répondre que je me sentis soulevée. Ouvrant brusquement les yeux, j'aperçu le bas du dos de quelqu'un, ainsi que le sol.  
Oh. Ok. J'étais transformée en sac à patate maintenant.  
Tambourinant le dis dos, je ne me gênais pas le moins du monde de crier, veillant à tenter de mettre le plus de force possible dans mes coups, tandis que mon « enleveur » descendait du train d'un pas égal et tranquille, fidèle à lui-même.

« - Kevin, lâche moi tout de suite où je te jure que je vais te le faire regretter ! »

Le dénommé Kevin partit dans un grand éclat de rire et me fit glisser d'un petit coup sec en avant, avant de m'arrêter. J'avais à présent la tête au niveau ou presque de son postérieur. Et il trouvait manifestement ça très drôle.  
Je grommelai, et me débattis encore un peu pour lui mettre un bon coup de pied sous le menton. Grognant, il me lâcha d'un coup sec, et je me rétamais plus ou moins joliment sur le béton armé de la gare, sous les yeux un peu éberlués de quelques passants.  
Ben quoi, vous n'avez jamais vu quelqu'un se défendre contre son idiot de grand frère ?

Sans rien dire, je suivais ma fratrie jusqu'à l'aire des taxis. D'après les deux asperges qui me servaient de frère, ils étaient déjà partis et nous avaient laissé l'argent pour les rejoindre à l'entrée de Disney land.  
Acquiesçant, j'entrais dans le taxi, m'asseyant entre Hugo et Kevin.  
Dans la voiture, j'observais, depuis ma place, le crépuscule qui s'amorçait derrière les vitres de la voiture. Ce soir, nous ne visiterions pas le parc de toute évidence.  
Surtout de mon côté. J'étais tellement fatiguée que je devais me retenir de ne pas m'endormir sur l'épaule d'un de mes frères – sous peine d'être à nouveau transportée comme un sac de pomme de terre.

Arrivés au terme de notre voyage, le taxi nous largua devant l'entrée de Disneyland Paris, après que Kevin l'eut payé.  
C'était… Grand. Je ne voyais pas vraiment d'autres mots, franchement.  
Et dire que nous allions passer deux semaines entières là-dedans.  
J'allais me perdre. Ce n'était même pas une supposition. D'ailleurs j'étais presque sûre que dans le train, mes frères avaient du parier sur le nombre de fois ou je me perdrais dans ce parc.  
Enfin bon.

Avançant, je franchis l'entrée du parc suivie de la fratrie. Nos parents étaient sûrement déjà à l'hôtel. M'approchant donc d'un plan, je l'observait pendant près de cinq bonnes minutes, avant que Kevin ne se décide à voler à mon secours.

« - Il est là, notre hôtel, Alex… »

Il pointa du doigt un point situé à l'extrême opposé de celui que je fixais.  
Oh.  
Qu'est-ce que je vous avais dis ?  
Observant donc ce point, j'essayais de tracer mentalement un parcours court allant du gros point rouge « Vous êtes ici » à cette destination.  
Hugo fut plus rapide. M'attrapant la main, il me tira avec lui pour que je ne me perde pas. Je n'appréciais guère être traitée de la sorte, mais il fallait bien éviter que je ne passe la nuit dans le parc à tenter de trouver l'hôtel non ?

Une fois arrivés à destination, je fus plus qu'heureuse de lâcher enfin ce sac qui m'entaillait l'épaule de sa lourdeur.  
M'asseyant sur l'un des trois lits de la chambre, j'observais les lieux en silence, tentant de prendre mes marques dans cet univers plutôt nouveau.  
Mes frères, eux, se disputaient déjà pour savoir qui allait prendre quel lit. Comme d'habitude. Ça au moins, ça ne changerait pas.  
Sitôt nos valises défaites, nos parents débarquèrent dans la chambre – ma mère, comme d'habitude, lançant quelques remarques au passage – pour que nous allions manger.

Pour une fois, le repas fut plutôt animé – dans le sens de la conversation je veux dire. Ça changeait drôlement des repas « normaux », ou mes frères faisaient les pitres, ma mère les apostrophaient, tandis que mon père et moi mangions dans le silence le plus total.  
Enfin bon. La nourriture n'était pas mauvaise, non plus.  
Par contre, elle était consistante. Tant est si bien que pour une fois, sitôt sortie de table et retournés dans nos chambre, je me couchais, et m'endormis, pour une fois, après un chapitre seulement d'un livre que j'avais commencé dans le train.  
Pourtant, le livre était loin d'être ennuyant.

* * *

_  
Voilà pour ce premier chapitre =)  
J'espère que vous avez aimé ^__^ A tout de suite pour le second ;) _


	2. Lucie

**Titre : **Keys of Mirror (Chapitre second : Lucie )  
**Disclamer : **Comme toujours, les personnages de kingdom Hearts sont à Square Enix, ceux inventés nous appartiennent...  
**Note de l'auteur : **C'est au tour d'AkuRaichuu d'écrire =) **  
**

**

* * *

  
Keys of Mirror**

Chapitre 2 : Lucie

- « Lucie ? »

J'abandonnai mon livre un instant et tournai ma tête vers mon interlocutrice : ma mère, Elena, une femme un peu tête en l'air aux cheveux châtains, déjà habillée de si bon matin, en train de fouiller dans mon placard. Je marquai ma page et posai mon livre sur le bout de mon lit avant de bailler, fatiguée.

- « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » Demandais-je d'une voix ennuyée.

- « On va à la plage. » M'annonça ma mère avant de trouver ce qu'elle cherchait : un tube de crème solaire. « Tu viens ? »

Je haussai un sourcil. Moi ? Aller à la plage ?

- « Très peu pour moi, merci. » Soupirais-je en reprenant mon livre en main.

- « Allez Lulu, tu dois sortir de temps en temps. Va voir tes amies. »

- « Je suis très bien ici. »

- « Enfin, tu ne vas pas passer tout l'été enfermée ici ! Regarde-toi, tu es toute pâle ! Tu n'as pas envie d'avoir une jolie peau bronzée ? »

- « Pas spécialement. » Déclarais-je.

Ma mère me regarda un moment, cherchant peut-être une autre raison pour me convaincre, mais finalement elle haussa les épaules et quitta ma chambre. Je rouvris mon bouquin mais ne recommençai pas à lire. Je n'aimais pas la plage. Je n'avais d'ailleurs j'aimais compris en quoi plonger dans l'eau froide et en ressortir avec les cheveux emmêlés et le corps plein de sable pouvait être amusant pour certaines personnes. Je préférai largement passer ma journée chez moi, plongée dans un bon livre, ou tout simplement allongée dans mon lit à rêvasser. Je n'aimais pas sortir, et encore moins faire du sport ou des activités de groupe. Et malgré mes quelques amies au lycée, j'étais une fille assez solitaire et réservée, qui ne souhaitait qu'un peu de calme et détestait s'attirer des ennuis. Par conséquent, je jouais le rôle de fille modèle, ne répondant jamais aux professeurs, ne cherchant jamais la bagarre – j'avais plus l'habitude d'ignorer les gens qui se moquaient de moi ou me critiquaient. Ma garde-robe non plus n'était pas hors du commun, ne mettant jamais quoi que ce soit d'extravagant ou vulgaire, et m'habillant de façon simple : plus souvent en jupe ou pantacours qu'en pantalons, mes débardeurs ou t-shirts jamais décolletés, et en hiver des pulls banals – mais qui n'en restent pas moins féminins, je détestai m'habiller comme un garçon – ou des manteaux pas trop épais et discrets.

Je me tournai vers ma table de chevet et en sortis le bout de papier pour le regarder une vingtième fois. Une entrée pour une semaine à Disneyland Paris, voyage et hôtel compris. Une place pour une personne parmi les trois que j'avais gagnée quelques semaines plus tôt en participant à un concours. Mais en réalité l'idée d'aller là-bas ne m'enchantait pas plus que ça, j'aurai préféré gagner le deuxième prix, une console de jeu. Un voyage, c'était court et une fois terminé il ne restait plus que des souvenirs.

D'un autre côté, j'avais toujours rêvé de visiter ce parc d'attraction géant, et je n'aurai sûrement jamais d'autres occasions de le faire. C'est pourquoi dans une semaine je partirai avec ma mère et ma sœur, moi, Lucie Everain, seize ans depuis peu, fille banale et inintéressante habitant dans le centre-ville de Bayonne – une petite ville du Pays Basque, au Sud-est de la France.

--

Voilà comment, quelques jours plus tard, j'étais dans le train, ma valise rangée dans un compartiment au dessus de moi, et serrant de mes maigres forces mon sac à dos posé sur mon ventre. Ma mère s'installa devant moi, à côté d'Angela, ma petite sœur de six ans aux cheveux noirs et bouclés – qui, malgré son nom et son joli visage, n'avait absolument rien d'un ange. Je sortit mon baladeur MP3 de la petite poche de mon sac et me plongeait dans ma musique tout le long du trajet. Angela se tournait parfois vers moi pour me faire des grimaces ou me jeter des crayons de couleur à la figure, et j'essayais de l'ignorer tant bien que mal – enfin plus mal que bien, ça avait beau n'être que des crayons ça restait douloureux. Finalement, mon supplice et le trajet s'achevèrent et nous sortirent toutes les trois du train. Je suivis ma mère sans trop regarder autour de moi, traînant ma valise avec peine. Il fallait dire aussi que je n'étais pas très forte ; la dernière de ma classe en sport, que ce soit athlétisme ou basket-ball. Même au lancer de frisbee, j'étais tout bonnement incapable de viser droit et envoyait mon projectile à vingt mètres de ma cible – si encore j'arrivait à le lancer convenablement et qu'il ne tombait pas misérablement au sol à vingt centimètres de moi.

Après quelques minutes de marche, nous arrivâmes à l'endroit que nous avait indiqué la responsable du concours pour entrer dans un taxi qui nous attendait. Le chauffeur prit ma valise et la rangea dans son coffre avec une facilité écœurante vu tout le mal que j'avais à la soulever moi-même. Je prit place à côté de ma sœur, qui s'amusait à présent à me donner des claques pour une raison inconnue, et dès que je levai ma main vers elle pour en faire autant elle se mettait à pouffer de rire en mettant ses mains devant elle pour se protéger. C'était assez honteux, mais même avec dix ans de plus je n'arrivai pas à lui rendre ses coups convenablement. Je crois même qu'elle avait plus de force que moi. Ne pas parvenir à rivaliser avec une fillette de six ans, ce n'était pas vraiment glorieux. Je m'arrêtai lorsque que je remarquai le sourire non contenu du conducteur quand il nous vit dans le rétroviseur.

Enfin, nous arrivâmes devant le parc. Après une longue marche jusqu'à notre hôtel, parsemée de plusieurs vérifications des entrées et autres contretemps, nous parvînmes enfin à l'hôtel New York (nom étrange pour un hôtel d'EuroDisney, d'ailleurs) en début de soirée. Nous montâmes jusqu'à nos chambres : par chance, je n'étais pas obligée de partager la mienne avec Angela. Je demandai à ma mère de me laisser tranquille car j'étais plutôt fatiguée, et visitai la petite pièce. Rien de très luxueux, mais j'avais un grand lit qui me semblait très confortable, une belle vue sur le parc Disney, et ma propre petite salle de bain. Je me dirigeai d'ailleurs vers celle-ci et croisai mon reflet. Mes cheveux châtain clairs, raides et détachés, tombaient en dégradé jusqu'au bas de mes épaules, mes yeux aux prunelles d'un bleu clair comme le ciel en été – ces yeux dont Angela était d'ailleurs particulièrement jalouse, elle qui avait hérité des prunelles noisette de notre défunt père –, mon visage petit et fin, impossible à confondre avec celui d'un garçon, ma peau heureusement dépourvue de toute imperfection, mais peut-être n'était-ce que la pâleur de ma peau qui masquait les petits défauts ? Puis je regardai mon corps, maigre et fin, totalement dépourvu de muscles. Je portait une jupe rose claire et un débardeur blanc simple sous une veste noire mais très fine et que je laissait ouverte tout le trajet, et des bottes blanches assez longues. Je ne supportait pas les tennis ou autres chaussures du genre, et ne portait en général que des bottes ou des sandales, m'autorisant quelque fois les converses lorsque je ne mettais pas de jupes.

Je soupirai et me dirigeai à nouveau vers mon lit. J'ouvrit ma valise et en sortit un débardeur et un short de pyjama – avec cette chaleur, ce sera suffisant pour la nuit. Une fois changée, je filai ensuite me démaquiller – je ne me barbouille pas trop la figure, mettant juste du mascara et du gloss, puisqu'un fond de teint n'irait pas avec ma peau blanche (la différence entre le visage et le corps serait trop choquante). Tout cela fait, je me brossai vite fait les dents et m'allongeai dans mon lit. Il n'était pas très tard, mais voyager m'avait complètement épuisée.

Je pensai déjà à ma journée de demain. J'espérais juste que ma mère n'allait pas me demander de garder Angela. Finalement, je ne mis pas beaucoup de temps avant de tomber de sommeil…

* * *

_... Reviews ? %)_


	3. The one who will open the door

**Titre : **Keys of Mirror (Troisième chapitre : "The one who will open the door" )  
**Disclamer : **Comme toujours, les personnages de kingdom Hearts sont à Square Enix, ceux inventés nous appartiennent...  
**Note de l'auteur : **Cette fois-ci, nous avons écris ensemble ^^. (Au passage, prière de ne rien dire pour le titre, on sait, on a un anglais pourris xD)

Mélain : Oui oui voici la suite =D. Merci pour ta rewiew, ça nous fais très plaisir ! ^___^. Ah, nos héroïnes sont opposées ? C'est pas fait exprès ! 8D *se fait tapper par Aku* méeuh... .___. Tu auras la réponse pour la rencontre dans ce chapitre ;)

* * *

**Keys of Mirror**

Chapitre 3 : The one who will open the door

_Éveil..._

Alex regarda fixement le sol sur lequel elle venait de se poser.  
Il lui était souvent arrivé de rêver de choses étranges. Mais c'était la première fois qu'elle se voyait plonger dans la mer pour atterrir sur une sorte de vitrail.  
Avançant, elle écouta l'écho de ses pas lui revenir dans ce silence profond.  
Elle était sur une sorte de surface en verre - un vitrail, mais elle n'en était pas très sûre en fait - ou étaient représentés plusieurs silhouettes, de filles et de garçons. Ainsi qu'une sorte... de clé. Une clé démesurément grande.  
Une clé qu'elle tenait dans la paume de sa main.

La prenant entre ses deux mains, elle en observa les détails. Finement ciselée, son manche semblait fait d'or, tandis que l'autre partie était taillé, sois dans du métal, sois dans de l'argent. Elle était étonnement légère, contrairement à ce que l'on aurait pu penser.  
La jeune fille aurait voulu contempler plus longuement l'objet, mais un bruit suspect la fit se retourner, sursautant presque.  
En face d'elle se trouvait une seconde personne, appartenant de toute évidence à la gente féminine.

Lucie cligna plusieurs fois des yeux avant de regarder autour d'elle. Qu'est-ce que c'était que cet endroit ? C'était tellement bizarre que ça ne pouvait être qu'un rêve, mais depuis quand les rêves avaient-ils l'air aussi réels ? Et puis... Qu'est-ce que c'était que cette clé, dans sa main ? Elle était incroyablement grande, mais pourtant si légère... Le métal curieux dont elle semblait faite n'était pas non plus froid, et si Lucie n'avait pas regardé sa main elle ne se serait peut-être pas rendu compte de sa présence. Soudain elle aperçut une personne un peu plus loin... Un garçon ? Non... Plutôt une fille. Elle n'arrivait pas à se décider. Elle hésita à l'aborder. Après tout ce n'était qu'un rêve... Mais alors pourquoi cette personne était-elle aussi surprise qu'elle de la voir ici ? Elle remarqua également que l'être humain - car si elle était sûre d'une chose c'était que c'était bien un humain - tenait dans sa main une clé similaire à la sienne.

- « Qui es-tu ? » Demanda-t-elle doucement, mais dans cet espace vide sa voix résonna comme un écho. « Et c'est quoi cet endroit ? »  
- « Euh... »

Il y eut un instant de flottement. Bon. Ok. Rembobinons.  
Elle rêvait qu'elle plongeait dans une mer les pieds les premiers pour arriver dans ce drôle d'endroit, avec une énorme clé dans la main, et voilà qu'elle s'y retrouvait en fait avec une autre fille qui possédait la même clé, et en plus lui parlait tout a fait correctement - contrairement à la plupart de ses rêves ou les gens ne faisaient que baragouiner. C'était quoi enfin ce rêve ?

- « Euh... Mon nom est Alex. Et toi ?" Elle fit une légère pause, le temps d'examiner les alentours une fois de plus, puis reprit. "Honnêtement, j'en sais fichtrement rien. »

Lucie resta bloquée un instant. Est-ce que cette fille - parce qu'en entendant sa voix elle avait compris que c'était une fille - venait bien de lui répondre ? Elle n'avait pas l'habitude que les personnages de ses rêves lui adressent la parole. Ni que lesdits personnages ne lui soient inconnus, d'ordinaire elle rêvait de sa famille ou ses amis.

- « Lucie. » Répondit-elle.

Elle hésita un instant avant de poser sa deuxième question.

- « Est-ce que... C'est un rêve ? » Demanda-t-elle en regardant à nouveau son étrange clé. « C'est quoi ce truc ? »

Un long soupir accueillit la seconde question de Lucie.  
Pas qu'elle l'embêtait, non. C'était juste une habitude bien spécifique à Alex de soupirer, de temps à autres. Observant les alentours, elle finit par, le plus simplement du monde, s'asseoir au sol, posant cette... clé devant elle.  
Oui, ça devait définitivement être une clé, en tout cas elle en avait la forme. La jeune fille passa une main dans ses cheveux couleur suie et sang, les ébouriffant encore plus qu'ils ne l'étaient naturellement. Puis elle balada ses yeux sur l'étrange vitrail sur lequel elle était assise. Ces personnages l'intriguaient.

- « Je ne sais pas. On dirait une clé. Elle a peut-être quelque rapport avec le lieu ou nous nous trouvons, vu qu'elle est dessinée sur le sol, mais à part ça... »

Elle laissa placer le silence un très long moment, les yeux plongés dans l'océan de ténèbres qui l'entourait, elle et cette dénommé Lucie. Enfin, elle reprit la parole.

- « En tout cas, c'est bien un rêve. Même si je n'ai jamais fait de rêve aussi... tordu. Sans vouloir t'offenser hein. »

Lucie était totalement perdue. Et cette Alex parlait comme si... Comme si elle était la personne qui faisait ce rêve. Mais ce n'était pourtant pas le cas, puisque c'était son rêve à elle. Elle ne dit rien, cependant, de peur de l'énerver.  
Elle soupira et se mit à se répéter les mots « réveille-toi ! » plusieurs fois dans sa tête. Mais lorsqu'elle rouvrit les yeux, elle était toujours sur le vitrail.  
Elle regarda minutieusement les motifs qui le composaient. Plusieurs personnes étaient représentées, mais un garçon aux cheveux châtains en bataille était mis grandement en valeur, car c'était le seul dont tout le corps soit dessiné et pas seulement la tête. Il tenait dans sa main une clé immense comme celle que Lucie et Alex avaient. Quand aux autres personnages, ils étaient quatre, et si les deux humains ne disaient absolument rien à Lucie, les deux autres par contre ne lui étaient pas inconnus.

- « Euh... Ce n'est pas Donald, là ? » Demanda-t-elle en s'arrêtant sur l'une des figures représentées. Elle soupira une deuxième fois. « Bon, ok, ce voyage à Disneyland m'est monté à la tête... »

Sursautant, la jeune Androgyne se releva aux paroles de la dénommée Lucie. Elle venait de dire deux trucs intéressants là. Même très, très intéressants.  
S'approchant, elle se planta à côté d'elle, détaillant la tête d'un canard, proche de celle d'un chien. Les deux avaient de grands yeux très expressifs - et le chien avait un air relativement idiot, il fallait le préciser.

- « Si, si. C'est Donald. Et à côté, quelque chose me dit que c'est Dingo. »

Puis, la deuxième partie des paroles de la jeune fille lui revint à l'esprit. Elle percuta.  
Non. Ce n'était définitivement pas un rêve comme les autres.  
Et puis, il y avait trop de « coïncidences ».

- « Tu viens de dire « voyage à Disneyland », ou bien j'ai mal entendu ? » la questionna-t-elle, la tête légèrement penchée sur le côté.  
- « Euh... Oui, c'est ce que j'ai dit. » Répondit Lucie, qui ne comprenait pas où l'autre fille pouvait bien vouloir en venir. « J'ai gagné un concours avec ma mère et ma sœur, des billets pour Disney... »

Elle s'arrêta, se disant que c'était un peu stupide de discuter avec un personnage de rêve. Mais d'un autre côté, la fille devant elle avait l'air tellement réelle...  
Est-ce que ce n'était _vraiment_ rien qu'un rêve ?

- « Pourquoi ça t'intéresse ? » Lui demanda-t-elle en se rapprochant de quelques pas.

Alexandra regarda son interlocutrice s'approcher d'elle. Pas qu'elle rechignait à être près d'une personne, mais les gens inconnus qui s'approchaient trop près d'elle comme ça, elle avait un peu tendance à leur taper dessus pour se défendre - parce que de la ou elle venait, il était rare que l'on s'approche « innocemment » d'elle... même si on ignorait qu'elle était une fille.  
Après tout, un garçon mignon c'est aussi intéressant à approcher...

- « Parce que je viens d'arriver à Disneyland. Juste avant de m'endormir en fait. »

Lucie mit quelques secondes avant de percuter sur ce qu'Alex venait de dire. Elle aussi ? C'était un peu trop pour n'être qu'une coïncidence... Et elle commencer à croire que cette fille était bien réelle. Mais est-ce que deux personnes pouvaient vraiment partager le même rêve ? Elle en doutait. Seulement il y avait plus important : elle n'arrivait pas à se réveiller. Et comme Alex était la seule personne présente ici, elle supposa qu'elle devait pouvoir l'aider, réelle ou pas.

- « Moi aussi. » Lui dit-elle. « C'est trop bizarre. Tu crois qu'on doit faire quelque chose de spécial ici ? »

Elle se mit à réfléchir. Si elle avait une clé, peut-être y avait-il quelque chose à ouvrir ? Oui, mais à part le vitrail, il n'y avait rien ici... Alors quoi ?  
Son interlocutrice fronça les sourcils, et s'approcha lentement du bord, se penchant un peu.  
Elle se releva avec une grimace.

- « Je n'en sais fichtrement rien. Mais honnêtement, si il faut descendre d'ici pour le savoir, comptes pas sur moi, cette obscurité ne m'inspire aucune sorte de confiance. »

Se retournant vers la dénommée Lucie, elle l'observa un instant. Il n'y avait pas à dire, les deux devaient avoir une dégaine d'enfer, comme ça, chacune dans leurs petits pyjamas avec une clé géante à la main.  
C'était la classe. Non non, franchement.  
Alex s'apprêtait à ajouter quelque chose, mais fut coupée par une voix. Mais pas celle de Lucie.

- « Il y a tant a faire... et si peu de temps. Mais ne vous pressez pas. N'ayez pas peur. »

- « Qu... qui est-ce qui parle ?! » lança la jeune Androgyne, sa camarade d'infortune se contentant d'écarquiller les yeux, ouvrant la bouche sans faire un seul bruit.  
- « La porte est toujours fermée. »

Lucie, une fois remise du choc d'avoir entendu une voix sortie de nulle part, attendit également la réponse. Mais elle ne vint jamais. A la place, ce fut une autre phrase que la mystérieuse voix prononça. Une phrase dont Lucie ne comprit pas le sens.

- « La porte est toujours fermée. »

Soudain, avant même que la jeune fille ait eut le temps d'analyser quoi que ce soit, elle sentit le sol trembler. Elle écarquilla de nouveau ses yeux et sa bouche s'ouvrit en grand lorsqu'elle réalisa que le vitrail sur lequel elle se tenait était en train de se briser en éclats. Elle poussa un cri aigu et ferma ses yeux alors qu'elle se sentait tomber avec les morceaux de vitrail.

_...Destinée..._

Lorsqu'elle les rouvrit, elle était assise par terre, sur un nouveau vitrail identique au précédent, mais qui avait quelque chose de différent toutefois. Peut-être les couleurs, elle n'avait pas vraiment fait attention. Elle chercha Alex du regard et la trouva, assise à quelques pas d'elle.

- « On... Est toujours vivantes ? » Demanda-t-elle, encore abasourdie.

Elle réalisa ensuite à quel point sa question pouvait être stupide.

- « Pardon. C'est idiot. J'avais oublié qu'on était dans un rêve. »

Se relevant, elle réalisa soudain que l'étrange clé qu'elle tenait dans sa main avait disparue. Elle chercha autour d'elle pour voir si elle n'était pas tombée quelque part, mais rien. Elle se tourna vers l'autre fille et lui jeta un regard confus.  
Alex, quant à elle, avait vu la chute. Vertigineuse. Elle était drôlement contente de ne pas avoir eut l'idée saugrenue de sauter dans le vide, tient ! Parce que de toute évidence, cette « chute » la était tout à fait contrôlée.  
Enfin, elle espérait.

Tournant la tête vers la demoiselle aux cheveux châtains, elle s'apprêtait à dire quelque chose, se relevant, mais elle s'arrêta au plein milieu de sa bouffée d'air, les yeux aussi ouverts que sa bouche.  
Derrière la jeune fille un socle venait d'apparaître, ou un drôle de bâton bleu flottait. Elle perçu également, tout à la périphérie de sa vision, un bouclier rouge ou était dessiné la tête de Mickey.  
Non, décidément, la, ça devenait n'importe quoi.  
Se retournant sur sa gauche, elle pu enfin apercevoir un troisième socle, ou cette fois-ci lévitait une épée d'apparence médiévale.  
Qu'est-ce que c'était que tout ce souk ?  
Même si elle se posait la question, la jeune fille aux apparences masculine ne dit rien. Déjà parce qu'elle n'aurait pas su quoi dire, et puis parce que la vue de l'épée l'avait presque... envoûtée. Elle se sentait taillée pour une arme offensive, comme si celle-ci l'appelait de sa simple présence. C'était définitivement bizarre, mais étonnement, elle ne s'en souciait plus.

Lucie regarda les espèces d'armes flotter en l'air par dessus les socles bizarres. Elles ressemblaient d'ailleurs plus à des jouets qu'autres choses... Surtout avec leurs motifs Disney. L'une d'entre elles cependant attira particulièrement son attention : le bâton bleu en tête de Mickey. Elle n'aurait pas su l'expliquer, mais elle sentait comme une force étrange émaner de l'arme, comme si elle l'attirait. Et s'en qu'elle s'en rende compte, elle tendit sa main gauche vers l'objet et le saisit par le manche pour l'attirer vers elle. Mais aussitôt saisie, elle sentit quelque chose se former dans sa main droite et vit l'énorme clé réapparaître dans une lumière intense. Puis soudain le bâton bleu se mit à briller à son tour et disparut pour « fusionner » avec la clé métallique. Lucie la tendit vers elle, surprise, et se tournant vers Alex elle réalisa qu'il lui était arrivé la même chose, et que l'épée avait disparut. Elle se tourna ensuite vers le bouclier, mais celui-ci s'était également volatilisé.

- « Euh... » Fut tout ce qu'elle trouva à dire.

Et de toute façon elle n'aurait rien pu ajouter. Entre elle et Alex, quatre tâches noires étaient apparues de nulle part, et soudain sortirent carrément du sol pour prendre la forme de petites créatures noires à antennes.

- « Hiiiiiii ! » S'exclama Lucie, et elle vit alors l'autre fille la regarder bizarrement.

Mais ce n'était pas le moment d'être gênée, car les petites bestioles noires s'avançaient vers elle. Elle resta paralysée, incapable de faire le moindre mouvement. C'étaient quoi ces trucs ?!  
De son côté, l'androgyne était restée bloquée, observant, presque avec curiosité, ces petites... bestioles noires qui rampaient sur le sol comme des... cafard, démesurément grands.  
Elle n'aimait pas les cafards. Pas du tout même.  
Au début, les petits ... insectes ? Bref, ces choses ne s'intéressèrent pas aux deux jeunes filles, toutes les deux postées à une « extrémité » du cercle que formait le vitrail.  
Et puis, elle se sentit frissonner lorsque des yeux jaune orangés luisant se tournèrent vers elle pour se ficher dans son regard. Et la, tout à coup, une sorte de frisson secoua la masse grouillante d'êtres noirs, et elle se scinda en deux, se dirigeant vers les deux « intruses ».  
Alexandra commençait vraiment à ne pas aimer ça.

Elle observa, complètement figée, statue presque parfaite si ce n'est son souffle légèrement haletant, les ombres grouiller vers elle.  
Et lorsque tout à coup, une d'entre elle lui frôla la jambe - par accident ou non, elle n'en su rien, elle ne cherchait pas à le savoir d'ailleurs -, la jeune fille eut une réaction instinctive.  
Elle fit un brusque mouvement du bras droit.  
Le bras tenant cette énorme clé.  
La créature fut frappée de plein fouet, et gicla dans les airs avant de se désagréger dans une petite poussière noire, semblable à de la suie.

Lucie observa l'autre fille frapper la créature rampante de son immense clé et s'arrêta de respirer un moment. L'espèce d'insecte se désintégra littéralement. Est-ce qu'il était... Mort ? Ce n'était qu'un rêve, mais ça commençait à devenir un peu effrayant.

Soudain, elle reporta son attention juste à quelques pas d'elle où deux des créatures avançaient rapidement, la fixant avec leurs yeux jaunes qui ne lui inspiraient pas - mais alors là pas du tout - confiance. Elle n'eut pas le temps de réagir que déjà un des petits monstres lui sauta dessus, bondissant en l'air en plissant ses jambes comme une grenouille. Elle poussa un nouveau cri et mit instinctivement ses bras devant elle pour se protéger et ferma ses yeux. L'insecte grenouille noir donna probablement un coup de patte sur la clé métallique car elle sentit un poids lui appuyer sur les bras. Le choc lui fit perdre l'équilibre et elle tomba sur les fesses. Elle rouvrit alors les yeux et vit que les deux petites créatures - et à présent elle n'avait plus aucun doute sur leurs intentions - s'apprêtaient à l'attaquer à nouveau.  
Elle commença à paniquer et à donner de grands coups de clé dans le vide.

Si à la base son intention avait été d'en toucher un, elle réussit cependant à les effrayer car ils n'avançaient plus et semblaient suivre la clé des yeux intensément. Lucie se demanda alors s'ils avaient peur de cette mystérieuse clé. Pourtant elle n'avait pas grand chose de spécial, d'après elle...  
Cependant, les petits monstres comprirent vite fait que la jeune fille n'allait pas réussir de sitôt à en toucher un et commencèrent à se rapprocher à nouveau.

- « Hi... Hyaaaaa ! Au secours ! » Cria-t-elle en lâchant la clé pour plaquer ses deux mains sur sa tête, dans l'espoir sûrement de se réveiller.  
- « Que... ? »

Alex releva subitement la tête, après avoir fait quelques moulinets « dévastateur » - qui devaient sûrement plus ce mot à la grandeur de la clé plutôt qu'à ses mouvements incohérents et désordonnés - pour apercevoir sa compagne d'infortune, les fesses sur le vitrail, tout au bord - et donc à deux doigts de tomber - entourée de ces étranges créatures qui semblaient bien décidées à la dévorer - ou quelque chose d'autre dans ce style. En tout cas elles n'étaient pas bien intentionnées, c'était clair.  
Elle fit deux grands moulinets histoire de se dégager un passage - quelque chose lui soufflait au creux de son oreille qu'il valait mieux essayer d'écrabouiller ces bestioles comme on écrabouillerait un cafard - et rejoignit la demoiselle en quelques foulées.  
Elle tenta bien que mal de faire disparaître ces satanés bestioles, mais ce n'était pas choses faciles, car elles apparaissaient partout.  
Elle faillit même y passer - ou pas ? Après tout, c'était sensé être un rêve non ? - si la dénommée Lucie n'avait pas poussé un cri strident à ce moment précis, lui permettant de se retourner pour ne pas se faire charcuter par une autre de ces sales bêtes.

- « IIIIH ! Dans ton dos ! »

Lucie regarda le garçon manqué exploser - et c'était le cas de le dire - tous les insectes autour d'elles, mais ils semblaient réapparaître de plus en plus nombreux. Elle se sentait un peu coupable de tout laisser faire à l'autre fille, mais était tout bonnement incapable de faire le moindre geste. Soudain sa protectrice laissa passer une bestiole et le petit monstre se précipita sur elle. Cette fois, elle ne resta pas immobile et se releva, clé tendue devant elle.

Elle pouvait le faire ! Après tout ce ne devais pas être bien compliqué... si ? Elle attendit que l'insecte noir soit tout proche et donna un grand coup sans trop regarder où elle visait, et en poussant une sorte de « Kyaaaa ! » non contrôlé. Elle cligna plusieurs fois des yeux en voyant la poussière noire se répandre un peu partout. Elle l'avait eu !  
Pourtant elle comprit vite que cette première victoire n'avait été due qu'à un pur coup de chance, car sa deuxième tentative fut soldée par un remarquable échec qui manqua de la faire tomber dans le vide.

- « Waa ! Ce n'est pas passé loin... ! » Pensa-t-elle tout haut.

Elle se tourna vers Alex pour lui conseiller de faire attention, même si elle doutait fort que l'autre fille puisse s'avérer assez maladroite pour...

Lucie ouvrit sa bouche en grand. La fille devant elle se tourna brusquement pour mettre un coup à un insecte et son pied se planta dans le vide. Elle la vit perdre l'équilibre et - instinctivement, bien que ce genre de réflexe ne lui ressemblait pas du tout - elle se pencha pour saisir sa main. Mauvaise idée. Alex l'entraîna dans sa chute et toutes les deux se retrouvèrent pour la deuxième fois dans le vide, Lucie hurlant à s'en vriller les tympans, alors qu'Alex, elle, poussa seulement un sacré juron.

_...Sérénité..._

Encore une fois, les deux demoiselles se retrouvèrent sur un autre vitrail - toujours le même motif, seul les couleurs paraissaient changer, offrant parfois une autre ambiance au lieu.  
Se relevant, elle tendit une main pour aider sa compatriote qui l'avait malgré tout bien aidée. Elle s'apprêtait d'ailleurs à la féliciter, mais n'en eut pas le temps.  
Juste à côté d'elle, une porte venait d'apparaître. Et devant elle, une silhouette clairement masculine. Un jeune garçon aux fringues assez étranges, qui tenait la même clé que les deux demoiselles.  
Et qui était en train de faire un truc bizarre avec cette clé géante.

Pointée devant la porte, mais sans la toucher, il attendait, fixe. Jusqu'à ce qu'un rayon en sorte, bleuté, pour venir toucher la serrure. Un cliquetis eut lieu, et la porte s'ouvrit, laissant des rayons de lumière pure inonder le vitrail.  
Les deux spectatrices observèrent le garçon passer l'arche de la porte et disparaître.

- « Hey ! »

Alex, en poussant le cri, se mit à courir pour suivre ce mystérieux gamin - il ne devait pas être plus âgé qu'elle, voir peut-être moins. Mais arrivée devant la porte elle... passa à travers.  
Se rétamant sur le sol, elle effectua une roulade pour éviter de se briser net le menton sur le vitrail, et assise au sol, regarda fixement Lucie.

- « J'ai... enfin... tu as vu ce garçon comme moi, hein ? »

Lucie hocha vivement la tête en signe d'acquisition.

- « Il avait une clé... exactement pareille. » Dit-elle, plus pour elle-même que pour l'autre fille, tout en observant son étrange arme.

Elle prit ensuite sa tête dans ses mains.

- « J'en ai mare de ce rêve ! Pourquoi est-ce que je ne me réveille pas ?! »

Et voilà qu'elle sentait les larmes lui venir aux yeux. Elle fit du mieux possible pour les contenir, espérant qu'Alex n'avait rien remarqué. L'autre fille ouvrit la bouche pour lui dire quelque chose mais n'en eut pas le temps, car de nouveau la « voix » ressortit de nulle part, ses paroles résonnant dans l'espace vide.

- « La porte n'est pas encore ouverte. Seul l'Elu pourra y parvenir. »

Lucie releva la tête - ce qui n'était pas très malin vu qu'il n'y avait personne à regarder, mais bon.

- « La Keyblade permet d'ouvrir toutes les serrures. »  
- « Hein ? » Fit la jeune fille, qui décidément ne comprenait plus rien du tout. « La... Keyblade ? »

La voix ne répondit rien, aussi Lucie ne chercha pas à lui poser plus de questions et regarda sa clé. Keyblade... « Clé épée » ? En tout cas l'arme qu'elle possédait y ressemblait fortement. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il voulait dire par « ouvrir toutes les serrures » ? Personne n'aurait besoin d'un pouvoir pareil ! A moins d'avoir perdu ses clés d'appartement ou quelque chose comme ça...  
Et puis d'abord, qu'est-ce que c'était que cette porte ? Soudain, une ampoule s'alluma dans son esprit. Elle se tourna vers Alex.

- « Tu crois que l'Elu dont il parlait c'était ce garçon ? Et alors... La porte ce serait celle qu'on vient de voir, et la Keyblade... » Elle désigna sa clé métallique. Tout correspondait !

Seulement... Ca n'avait toujours aucun sens.  
Alex soupira un grand coup, se pinçant légèrement l'arrête du nez. Dans ce genre de cas, elle avait une méthode bien a elle : régler un problème à la fois.  
Se relevant, elle s'approcha à grand pas de la jeune demoiselle, et levant la main, lui pinça la peau du bras - sans être méchante hein, ni vouloir vraiment lui faire mal, mais juste assez pour que la demoiselle grimace et lui envoie un regard de reproche.  
Sa compatriote lui adressa un petit sourire d'excuse et se pinça ensuite elle-même, avant de prendre la parole d'une voix calme.

- « Je ne me suis pas réveillée, toi non plus. Donc soit on ne rêve absolument pas, soit on ne se réveillera pas avant d'avoir été jusqu'au bout de ce fichu rêve. »

Après un court instant de silence, elle observa a nouveau la clé qu'elle tenait dans sa main. De toute évidence, la voix avait été claire : Key-blade. Clé-épée. Un truc qui, comme elles avaient pu le voir auparavant ouvrait des serrures, et qui servait aussi à réduire en poussière les insectes. Donc oui, Lucie était sûrement en plein dans la vérité.

- « A mon avis, tu es dans le vrai. Je ne pense pas que, si on nous montre des hologrammes ou autre chose, ce soit pour rien. Ça doit donc être effectivement lui. Quant à la porte... euh... oui peut-être. Ou alors c'était juste pour nous montrer que ça pouvait ouvrir n'importe quoi, qui sait... »

Un nouveau soupir. Ça c'était fait.  
Maintenant fallait songer à sortir d'ici.  
Regardant autour d'elle, elle plongea ensuite à nouveau ses pupilles émeraudes dans les yeux de son interlocutrice.

- « On fait quoi maintenant ? Tu as une idée ? Parce que je sèche personnellement... »

Lucie était restée silencieuse tout le temps que l'autre fille parlait. Elle avait probablement raison ; ce n'était pas la peine d'essayer sans arrêt de se réveiller. Autant continuer jusqu'au bout, après tout elle finirait bien par ouvrir les yeux et se retrouver dans son lit... Probablement.

- « Je... suppose qu'on doit attendre. » Dit-elle timidement. « Il s'est toujours passé un truc au bout d'un moment, alors... »

Comme pour appuyer ses dires, une lumière apparut soudain d'on ne sait où et traversa le plateau pour se diriger dans le vide, où dans des éclats de lumière plusieurs carrés apparurent, formant rapidement les marches d'un escalier qui montait jusqu'à disparaître entièrement. Lucie regarda sa partenaire et elles échangèrent un regard avant de s'avancer jusqu'à l'escalier.

- « On... Doit vraiment marcher là-dessus ? » Demanda Lucie en regardant les carrés flotter dans le vide.  
- « On a pas le choix, on va pas s'éterniser ici non plus ! » Répliqua Alex en commençant à gravir les marches multicolores. « Tu vois, ça risque rien. »

Lucie hocha timidement la tête et commença à monter à son tour, marchant lentement mais sans trop s'éloigner de sa « protectrice » non plus. Au bout de quelques marches, elles aperçurent le bas d'une nouvelle plate-forme pas très loin. Lucie se retourna alors pour voir combien de chemin elles avaient parcourus et soudain poussa un cri.

- « Les marches ! Elles ont disparues ! » S'écria-t-elle.

En effet, les trois ou quatre premiers carrés n'étaient plus visibles. Les deux filles restèrent immobile un moment, de peur qu'elles ne se mettent soudain à toute s'évanouir comme dans un jeu vidéo ou le pont se casserait à mesure que l'on avancerait. Mais comme rien ne se passa, elles en conclurent que les marches ne disparaîtraient pas avant qu'elles ne soient montées encore plus haut.

_...Amitié..._

Les deux filles atteignirent enfin le nouveau vitrail - à force Lucie ne prêtait même plus attention aux dessins. Elles attendirent un instant, mais rien ne sembla se produire. Alex se dirigea alors vers le centre du vitrail tandis que Lucie regardait toujours les marches pour tenter d'en voir une disparaître, mais elles ne semblaient le faire que lorsqu'elle clignait des yeux.

- « Et maintenant ? » Fit Alex. « Qu'est-ce qu'on... PURÉE LE SOL !! »

Lucie se tourna en sursautant pour voir l'autre fille, la moitié du corps enfoncé dans ce qui ressemblait à une tache noire.

- « Alex ?! » S'écria-t-elle en faisant un pas en avant.

Soudain elle réalisa que la tâche s'étendait de plus en plus, et que si elle faisait un pas de plus elle commencerait à s'enfoncer à son tour. Mais... Elle ne pouvait tout de même pas laisser l'autre fille s'enfoncer ! Pas après qu'elle l'ait protégée de ses créatures !

- « Allez... C'est qu'un rêve ! Rien qu'un rêve ! » Se dit-elle à voix haute pour s'encourager.

Elle se mit alors à courir vers la fille, ses pieds s'enfonçant progressivement dans le sol. Alex, qui se débattait comme une folle furieuse, arrêta de remuer en voyant l'autre fille et Lucie la saisit par le bras, la tirant de toutes ses forces.  
Enfin, c'était avant qu'elle ne se souvienne qu'elle n'avait aucune force. Elle finit par s'enfoncer en même temps que l'autre fille.  
Alex, de son côté, battait frénétiquement des jambes pour essayer de s'en sortir par tous les moyens. La mort par noyade - même dans un truc qui ressemblait plus à un marécage boueux de ténèbres pures, très peu inspirant donc - ce n'était absolument pas sa tasse de thé.  
Et puis, elle n'avait jamais vraiment apprécié mourir dans un rêve. Surtout que dans celui-là, elle n'était pas tout à fait sûre de se réveiller un jour si elle mourrait à l'intérieur.

Au bout de quelques minutes de mouvements désespérés, lorsqu'elle en fut rendue à être enfoncée dans ces sortes de sables mouvants jusqu'au cou ou presque, elle tâtonna sous la surface sombre pour attraper la main de sa compagne de fortune, et lui adressa un regard d'excuse, comme pour dire « Désolé d'avoir mis les pieds là ou il fallait pas. »  
Elle n'eut pas le temps de voir autre chose, parce qu'après ça, les ténèbres recouvrirent entièrement son champ de vision, et elle se sentit bizarrement basculer.

_...Espérance..._

- « Aïe ma tête... »

Alex frotta la paume de sa main contre sa tempe droite. Elle avait l'impression qu'un cyclone lui était entré par une oreille et ressortie par l'autre, chamboulant tout ce qu'il y avait au milieu.  
Mais une fois qu'elle eut un peu oublié sa douleur, elle se rendit compte de quelque chose : douleur signifiait être vivante.  
Et d'après ce qu'elle pouvait voir de Lucie, un peu plus loin, elle était tout aussi vivante qu'elle.  
Mais toujours dans ce fichu rêve.  
S'approchant de la jeune fille, elle la secoua un peu et l'aida à se relever. Et tout à coup, lui lança, un peu maladroite - après tout, elle n'était pas le genre de fille à parler tout le temps, elle préférait de loin les actions aux paroles...

- « Euh... Merci pour ce que tu as fait. Tu es drôlement courageuse ! »

La jeune fille aux cheveux châtain clair se contenta d'un petit rougissement et d'un sourire qui semblait signifier « de rien ! ». Elle balada ensuite son regard tout autour d'elle.  
Un nouveau palier.  
Est-ce qu'il y avait au moins une fin à ce rêve, ou bien est-ce qu'elles étaient toutes les deux condamnées à un rêve qui ferait durer leur sommeil cent ans, comme la belle au bois dormant - Alex sourit légèrement à cette pensée en se souvenant du lieu ou elle était sensée se trouver actuellement.  
Elle aurait bien voulu continuer à penser à autre chose, mais une masse noire aux yeux dorés l'en empêcha catégoriquement. L'androgyne se sentit frissonner.

- « Pas encore ! »

En effet, de toute évidence ces choses noires remettaient ça. Et elles étaient vachement nombreuses cette fois-ci.  
Alex n'eut besoin que d'un regard en direction de Lucie pour comprendre que celle-ci n'était pas vraiment rassurée. Et sans s'en rendre compte, la jeune fille aux cheveux bicolores sentit dans sa main le poids léger de la « Keyblade ». Elle était apparue sans qu'elle n'y pense, comme si elle avait sentit qu'on aurait besoin de son aide.  
Et celle de Lucie avait suivit le même raisonnement, on dirait.  
C'était des armes somme toute très étranges en tout cas.

Lucie sentit un frisson la parcourir. Encore ces monstres ! Ça ne finirait donc jamais ? Elle sentit soudain la « Keyblade » apparaître dans sa main alors que les petits insectes commençaient déjà à affluer autour d'elles. Cette fois, elles se frayèrent un chemin pour arriver tout de suite au centre - ou plutôt Alex se frayait un chemin et Lucie la suivait tant bien que mal -, histoire de ne pas risquer une deuxième chute...  
Les deux filles se mirent à combattre les créatures - pas comme si elles avaient le choix, hein ? Enfin dire qu'elles se mirent à combattre... En réalité, à part pousser de petits cris de temps à autres et se réfugier derrière Alex, Lucie ne servait pas à grand chose.

Les insectes-grenouilles-monstres-cafards - il fallait vraiment qu'elle se décide entre ces quatre là ! - se multipliaient à une vitesse affolante, et même à deux (car Lucie parvenait quand même à en abattre quelques uns par pur coup de bol) elles n'arrivaient pas à maintenir la cadence.  
C'était la fin. Lucie allait mourir, comme ça, bêtement, dans son sommeil. Et juste avant son séjour à Disney ! La vie était injuste.

Puis soudain, une lumière lui arriva dans les yeux et elle cligna des paupières à plusieurs reprises. Lorsque la lumière s'évanouit, les monstres étaient toujours présents, mais à l'autre extrémité du vitrail se trouvait à présent une porte rose. Une simple porte aux motifs étranges, et qui ne donnait sur nulle part. Mais quelque chose dit à Lucie que c'était là leur seule échappatoire. Alex aussi semblait avoir eu la même pensée, car les deux filles se mirent à courir vers la porte. Lucie saisit la poignée et la tira le plus fort qu'elle pouvait, mais la porte ne s'ouvrait pas.

- « C'est fermé ! » S'écria-t-elle paniquée.

Puis elle fut frappée par l'évidente évidence. Elle avait une clé. Elle se traita mentalement d'imbécile et tendit sa Keyblade devant elle. Aussitôt, une lumière en sortit et un déclic se fit entendre.  
La porte s'ouvrit lentement, et Alex finit de combattre ses derniers monstres avant de courir avec l'autre vers la lumière éblouissante, poursuivies pas des dizaines de bestioles noires.

_...Essence..._

Lorsque Alex franchit la porte, celle-ci se referma directement, coupant l'accès aux sans-cœurs qui la poursuivaient.  
Elle poussa un soupir, ses mains sur ses genoux, tentant de retrouver son souffle. Ça avait beau être un rêve, elle était éreintée. Ses muscles la tiraient, son souffle était court, et elle avait l'impression que son cœur allait imploser d'ici quelques secondes.  
Se tournant vers sa « coéquipière », elle lui adressa un regard chargé de remerciements. Elle n'était pas sûre de pouvoir émettre plus que des grognements, dans l'état où se trouvait sa gorge.  
Il y eut un long moment de silence, pur et simple. Chacune tentant de retrouver son souffle, de se persuader pour de bon que ce n'était qu'un rêve, rien de plus.  
Et tout à coup, le silence se brisa.

« Vous ne détruirez les sans-cœurs qu'en faisant appel au pouvoir qui sommeil au plus profond de vous-même... »

Difficile d'ignorer quelle était cette voix.  
Les deux filles ignoraient toutes les deux à qui elle appartenait, mais ne se risquèrent pas à essayer de trouver réponse à cette question.  
Parce que ces saletés de choses grouillantes étaient à nouveau là.  
Alex soupira. Cette fois-ci, c'était vraiment un soupir de dépit, presque d'abandon. Ces sales bêtes lui cassaient les pieds à un point inimaginable. Ce n'était pas possible d'avoir un petit moment de répis pour souffler ?

Elle finit quand même par se relever - elle n'allait sûrement pas abandonner la partie contre des cafards. Ça, jamais ! - et observa son... amie ?  
Bref, elle observa la jeune fille qui se démenait comme elle pouvait. Alex amorça un geste pour aller l'aider, envoyant valser au passage un de ces sans-cœurs » (c'était apparemment leur noms, du moins pour ce qu'elle en avait compris), mais Lucie fut plus rapide.  
Poussant un cri démesurément aigu, elle pointa son arme droit devant elle...  
... et celle-ci émit une boule de feu qui rasa de très près l'androgyne.  
Qui ... beugla.

- « Mais t'es MALADE ! Tu veux me cramer les cheveux ou quoi ?! »  
- « Ben... ils sont déjà noirs de toute façon... »

Un silence de mort envahit l'espace du vitrail. Les deux jeunes filles se regardèrent, avant d'être rappelées à l'ordre par une des créatures qui tenta de faire tomber celle aux cheveux bicolores. Se remettant sur pieds, elle se secoua un bon coup, puis se tournant vers sa coéquipière, lui lança, bon gré mal gré :

- « On s'en fiche. Ça à l'air de marcher, essaye de le refaire ! »

Lucie regarda successivement sa Keyblade et les insectes noirs... Ou les « sans-cœur », d'après la Voix. Le refaire... Facile à dire ! Elle n'avait absolument aucune idée de comment elle avait bien pu faire ça... Cette boule de feu qui était sortie d'un coup de sa Keyblade. Elle avait juste paniqué, et c'était parti tout seul. Elle essaya cependant. Tendant sa clé devant elle, elle la secoua de haut en bas, puis de gauche à droite... Mais rien n'en sortit.

- « J'y arrive pas ! » S'écria-t-elle en se retournant vers Alex, et elle vit alors que celle-ci était de plus en plus entourée de sans-cœur.

Elle resserra ses mains sur le manche de son arme.

- « Allez... » Murmura-t-elle en essayant de se concentrer le plus possible. « Brûle... Brûle... ! »

Et soudain, elle ressentit quelque chose d'étrange. Quelque chose qu'elle ne pouvait pas expliquer, comme une force qui aurait toujours été présente sans qu'elle le sache, et qu'elle ne remarquait qu'aujourd'hui. Elle ne comprenait pas grand chose à cette sensation nouvelle, mais ne prit pas le temps d'y réfléchir.  
Elle brandit de nouveau sa Keyblade devant elle et visa un sans-cœur qui s'avançait vers elle.

- « FEU ! » Hurla-t-elle, et soudain une sorte de boule de flammes semblable à la précédente sortit du manche de la clé, et se dirigea sur sa cible comme une balle à tête chercheuse, la réduisant en cendres.

Lucie cligna des yeux et un sentiment de fierté l'envahit.

- « J'ai... J'ai réussi ! » S'exclama-t-elle.  
- « Ouais ben tu te féliciteras plus tard ! » La gronda Alex. « Y'a encore des sans-cœur à éliminer j'te rappelle ! »

Lucie hocha timidement la tête et chercha une autre bestiole à carboniser. Maintenant qu'elle avait saisi le truc, elle parvenait à lancer ses boules de feu sans trop de problèmes, même si cela lui demandait toujours trois ou quatre secondes de concentration. Quand à sa coéquipière, elle continuait à frapper les sans-cœur en toute simplicité.

Cependant, elle semblait s'en tirer avec beaucoup plus d'aisance qu'elle ne le faisait au début, enchaînant les coups de Keyblade avec technique, et atteignant presque toujours sa cible. D'ailleurs, elle se débarrassait bien plus rapidement que Lucie de cette manière, détruisant deux, voire trois sans-cœur quand Lucie en cramait un seul.

Finalement, après de longues minutes de combat acharné, les créatures cessèrent enfin d'apparaître. Les deux filles se laissèrent tomber assises, reprenant leur souffle et reposant leur corps. Et si Alex semblait épuisée de toute cette activité physique, Lucie - qui n'avait pas autant bougé que sa partenaire - avait progressivement senti ses forces l'abandonner à mesure qu'elle lançait ses boules de feu.

- « Tu crois... Qu'il y en aura encore ? » Demanda-t-elle à l'androgyne entre deux halètements.  
- « Je ne sais pas... j'espère pas. »

Alex était carrément morte. Elle venait de s'allonger, tentant de reprendre son souffle. Ce combat avait été sensiblement différent. Elle l'avait sentit au plus profond d'elle. C'était comme si elle sentait parfaitement ce qu'il fallait faire, juste avant de le faire, comme un instinct.  
Un peu bizarre.  
Le seul problème, c'est qu'elle n'était vraiment pas habituée à ce genre de sport intensif, et qu'elle était littéralement vidée de toute énergie. Rêve ou pas, elle n'était pas sure de pouvoir même lever le petit doigt.  
Quant à Lucie, elle n'en menait pas large non plus, de toute évidence.  
Ce fut après quelques minutes de silence rompu par les souffles courts des deux jeunes filles que quelque chose s'ajouta. Quelque chose de... _vaguement _familier.

- « Gardez vos forces. Il vous reste une épreuve... »

Alex aurait bien voulu jurer. Un bon coup, là, juste pour prouver qu'elle avait été élevée comme un mec, et jurait comme un mec. Mais cette voix qui vous tapait sur les nerfs a force ne lui en laissa pas le temps.  
Sans crier gare, un rayon vert sortit de nulle part parcoura la distance qui le séparait des deux demoiselles, et se scinda en deux pour passer sur chacune d'entre elle.  
Au moment où elle sentit cette drôle de lumière l'effleurer, la jeune androgyne écarquilla les yeux. Sa fatigue la quittait, peu à peu, en même temps que ses muscles courbaturés par l'effort se dénouaient, comme détendu tout à coup.

Alex ne comprenait pas comment cela pouvait être possible. Tout ce qu'elle comprenait, là, sur le coup, c'est qu'elle avait une furieuse envie de se lever et de courir. Elle débordait d'énergie.  
Et de toute évidence, c'était aussi le cas de Lucie.  
Suivant des yeux la lumière verte qui arrivait de l'autre côté du vitrail, elle l'observa former marches après marche un nouveau passage qui s'étendait dans les ténèbres.  
Une autre épreuve, hein... ?

- « Bon... on y va ? »

La question avait été posée avec un petit sourire idiot, et Alex, déjà debout, tendit la main à sa coéquipière lanceuse de boule de feu pour l'aider à se relever.  
Lucie rendit son sourire à sa partenaire et saisit sa main pour se relever. Elles se dirigèrent ensuite toutes deux vers l'escalier qui s'était formé et à nouveau se mirent à gravir les marches.

_...Fin_

Elles se retrouvèrent ensuite sans grande surprise sur un nouveau plateau-vitrail, et marchèrent jusqu'au centre.

- « Hé ! La voix ! » Appela Alex. « Dépêche-toi d'envoyer ton épreuve, qu'on en finisse ! »

Le silence persista, puis soudain Lucie sembla voir quelque chose bouger.  
Quelque chose bouger dans son ombre.

- « Euh... Alex ? » Demanda-t-elle doucement.  
- « Une minute, Lucie ! » Fit l'androgyne, le regard rivé vers le plafond d'où semblait venir la voix.

La jeune fille déglutit, sans quitter son ombre des yeux. Puis soudain, comme précédemment, la silhouette remua un bras. Lucie sursauta.

- « Alex !! »

Cette fois, l'autre fille se retourna vers elle mais n'eut pas le temps de parler.

- « Plus vous vous approchez de la lumière, et plus vos ombres grandissent... »

Lucie écarquilla les yeux. Cette fois, son ombre s'étira puis sortit carrément du sol. Elle ouvrit sa bouche et resta immobile, alors que l'ombre de sa partenaire semblait subir le même phénomène.  
Puis les ombres se rejoignirent pour n'en former plus qu'une. Immense. Avec des cheveux partant dans tous les sens et de grands yeux jaunes. Et un trou en forme de cœur au milieu du ventre. Alex poussa un juron. Et Lucie poussa un cri.

Le sans-cœur géant balança une de ses immenses mains vers les filles, qui coururent en arrière pour l'éviter de justesse.

- « N'ayez pas peur. » Dit la voix.  
- « Facile à dire ! » Gémit Lucie, qui était tombée par terre en voulant échapper à la main de la créature.

Alex ne dit rien et se releva, empoignant sa Keyblade à deux mains, puis elle courut jusqu'au monstre pour frapper sa main de toutes ses forces. La créature ne sembla pas apprécier, même si son regard luisant n'exprimait rien. Lucie, elle, tendit sa clé devant elle et tenta d'envoyer une boule de feu sur la tête du monstre, mais elle la manqua et le sort explosa dans l'air. La jeune fille se mordit la lèvre et tenta une nouvelle attaque, qui cette fois atteignit sa cible. Le sans-cœur tourna son regard vers elle et avança son second bras. Lucie cria et s'enfuit alors que la main du monstre s'abattit là où elle se trouvait une minute plus tôt. Elle traversa le sol, et une mare de ténèbres l'entoura. Quelques petits insectes sans-cœur en sortirent et attaquèrent Lucie. Mais Alex se jeta sur eux et s'en débarrassa rapidement.

- « Continue d'attaquer sa tête ! » Cria-t-elle en éliminant le dernier sans-cœur. « On dirait que c'est son point faible ! »

Lucie hocha la tête et visa à nouveau le visage du monstre, lui envoyant plusieurs boules de feu. Alex grimpa alors soudain sur son bras et l'escalada maladroitement avant d'arriver jusqu'à son épaule. Là, elle sauta en l'air et abattit sa Keyblade sur la tête du sans-cœur, qui retira sa main du sol sous la surprise. Lucie ne pu s'empêcher d'ouvrir la bouche d'admiration pour sa partenaire.  
Laquelle ressentait quand même peu à peu une fatigue l'envahir. C'était bien joli de se démener contre un truc pareil, mais ça fatiguait vite !

Elle enchaîna plusieurs coups de Keyblade, y mettant autant de force que faire se peut, avant que le monstrueux sans-cœur ne tourne la tête, l'envoyant valser au loin avec une de ses... tresses ?  
Bref, en gros, la jeune fille chuta. Elle se retrouva au sol, écrabouillant au passage un sans-cœur qui se réduisit en poussière.  
Donc elle pouvait aussi les tuer en leur tombant dessus ? Intéressant.  
Se relevant - quoi que courbaturée par cette chute - elle se tint le dos un instant, ressemblant de ce fait à une petite vieille.  
Si Hugo et Kevin l'avaient vu ainsi, ils auraient bien rigolé, c'était sur.  
La jeune fille tourna un regard vers sa partenaire, qui continuait à lancer des boules de feu à intervalles réguliers. Elle était drôlement absorbée sur son ouvrage.  
Si bien qu'elle ne vit pas une de ces sales petites bestioles se faufiler, comme planquée sous la surface du vitrail, dans son dos.  
La jeune fille ne prit même pas le temps de prévenir sa coéquipière. Elle fonça sur elle, Keyblade levée, pour aller fracasser la tête de ce sans-cœur.

- « T'avise pas de recommencer ça, sale bête. »

Lucie la regardait avec un air un peu étonné sur le visage.  
Elle devait se dire qu'elle n'était pas tout a fait normale comme fille... à son avis, elle devait même se demander si son esprit tournait rond.  
Mais elles n'avaient pas trop le temps de se poser ce genre de question.  
Aussi, Alex tapota l'épaule de sa coéquipière, et repartit à « l'assaut », se concentrant cette fois sur les poignets de ce monstrueux ... truc.  
Elle espérait que cela fonctionnerait. En tout cas la première fois qu'elle l'avait touché là, il n'avait pas tellement parut apprécier cela.

Recommençant à donner des coups de Keyblade, elle se rendit compte à quel point se battre pouvait être éreintant. Dans son quartier, elle ne se battait pas souvent, se contentant de donner des coups de poings - de vrais uppercuts selon Kevin - aux personnes qui lui cherchaient des noises. Elle n'avait pas besoin de faire plus que ça.  
Là, c'était différent. Elle se retrouvait à courir, sauter, protéger une personne en même temps, frapper a tout bout de champ... et elle devait bien se l'avouer, c'était quelque chose d'extrêmement fatiguant. Elle avait de la peine à vraiment croire qu'elle était en train de dormir dans son lit là. Si le lendemain elle se réveillait avec des courbatures et des bleus partout, elle n'en serait pas étonnée le moins du monde.

- « Attention ! »

Alex sursauta en sentant un poids la pousser contre le sol. Elle se rétama durement sur celui-ci, tout en sentant une épouvantable odeur de brûlé - odeur qu'elle n'appréciait pas du tout - se rependre juste à côté d'elle.  
Se retournant, elle aperçut Lucie, couchée, mais avec une grimace assez... effrayante sur le visage. Qu'est-ce qu'elle venait de... ?  
Pour toute réponse, elle vit une sorte de bulle plutôt étrange, mélange de noir, de violet et de jaune électrique, se poser presque doucement pas très loin d'elle, lâchant comme un petit éclair d'électricité statique en disparaissant.  
Oh.  
Se relevant, elle aida du mieux qu'elle le pouvait la jeune fille à se relever. Celle-ci grimaçait toujours. De toute évidence, elle avait envoyé valser Alex pour qu'elle ne se prenne pas cette boule. Et se l'était prise à sa place.

- « Je... merci » balbutia l'androgyne. Sa camarade sourit.  
- « A charge de revanche ! »

Alex eut un vague sourire, et se concentra à nouveau sur leur but premier : faire la peau à cette créature. Resserrant sa prise sur sa Keyblade, elle laissa Lucie là ou elle était, à présent sûre que celle-ci ne s'effondrerait pas à nouveau, et fonça en direction de leur adversaire, évitant ses attaques autant qu'il lui était possible de le faire.  
Elle se prit quand même quelques coups, voltigeant de temps à autre, ainsi qu'une boule d'électricité lorsqu'elle laissa traîner sa jambe ou il ne fallait pas. Ça faisait mal, y avait pas à dire. Mais Lucie l'avait supporté, alors elle en fit de même.

Ce ne fut qu'après un très long moment que l'ombre gigantesque parut fatiguer. Alex ignorait, tout au tant que Lucie, combien de temps cela avait pris. Des minutes ? Des heures ? Des jours ?  
Non. Quand même pas des jours, elles avaient leurs limites aussi. Il ne fallait pas exagérer. Mais elles étaient éreintées, ça c'était un fait pur et dur.  
Ce fut Lucie qui acheva totalement la bête. Après un enchaînement plutôt rapide d'Alex - en fait, même elle ne compris pas tout à fait comment elle avait pu aligner ses gestes aussi vites -, sa camarade de combat avait asséné une magnifique boule de feu en plein dans la tête du géant noir, qui s'était écroulé, vaincu, sur le choc, avant de se partir dans un tourbillon de poussière pour disparaître dans les ténèbres les entourant.  
S'il y avait une femme de ménage ici, elle allait avoir un paquet de travail, avec toutes ces créatures que les deux jeunes filles avaient tuées.

L'une à côté de l'autre, Alex et Lucie soupirèrent de contentement. C'était la dernière épreuve, d'après la voix.  
La jeune fille aux cheveux noirs s'apprêtait à féliciter sa comparse pour tout ce qu'elle avait fait durant le combat - et ce n'était pas peu, il fallait le préciser - mais quelque chose l'en empêcha.  
Le fait qu'elle était en train de s'enfoncer peu à peu dans une flaque de ténèbres, exactement de la même façon que quelques instants - heures ? - auparavant, sur un autre vitrail.  
Et Lucie était dans la même situation.  
Les deux commençaient réellement à paniquer, lorsqu'un son bien connu se fit entendre.

- « N'ayez pas peur. Vous détenez la plus puissante des armes. »  
- « Ça nous empêche pas de couler... » lança Alex, sarcastique. Et superbement ignorée.  
- « Vous devez le retrouver. Celui qui ouvrira la porte. »

Et dans le silence le plus complet qui soit, les deux jeunes filles se firent engloutir par les ténèbres, sans plus de cérémonie.

* * *

_Pouargh ! C'était long à faire cette mise en page.  
17 page sous word ! J'espère que ça vous as plus sinon on risque la crise de nerfs nous ! xD  
Mais c'était vraiment chouette d'écrire touça =D *prévois quand meme d'assassiner si ils lui massacrent sa mise en page comme toujours*  
Aller, à bientôt pour le chapitre suivant =D  
Aku & Plumy'  
_


	4. Once again

**Titre : **Keys of Mirror (Quatrième chapitre : "Once again" )  
**Disclamer : **Lucie et Alex sont à nous (chouette j'vais pouvoir les terroriser celles-ci xD *se mange un piano*), le reste est à Square Enix 3  
**Note de l'auteur : **J'vous préviens vous allez être un peu bousculés au niveau des narrateurs dans ce chapitre. Au cas ou, désolé si le titre de chapitre est un peu farfelu, mais c'est dur d'en trouver un valable après une longue journée de labeur xD

Mélain : Euh j'espère que ça ira plus que ça merdera alors... Voici un petit bout de plus pour leur aventure... on a été moins productives sur ce chapitre là par contre xD Une ou deux pages de moins je crois =o. Bonne lecture et encore merci pour tes reviews 3.

* * *

**  
Keys of Mirror**

Chapitre 4 : Once Again :

- AAAAHH !

Je me relevai d'un bond, frottant mes bras de toutes mes forces afin de faire partir les ténèbres qui s'agglutinaient autour de moi, de tous les côtés.  
Avant de m'apercevoir de quelque chose d'essentiel.  
Je ne me trouvais pas dans ce lieu bizarre, avec la demoiselle du nom de Lucie.  
J'étais dans ma chambre, à Walt Disney, debout sur mon lit, sous les regards étonnés de mes deux frères aînés.

Observant l'un, puis l'autre, je finis par m'asseoir sur le lit, soupirant.  
Alors c'était vraiment un rêve. D'un côté, j'en étais un peu déçue. Lucie était vraiment sympathique, et ce n'était pas pour dire, mais c'était amusant de taper sur ces… sans-cœurs.  
Sous les regards abasourdis de mes deux frères, je poussai un nouveau soupir et me dirigeai vers la salle de bain, mes vêtements de la journée sous le bras.

Une fois sous la douche, je me détendis légèrement, le jet d'eau chaude décrispant mes muscles. Moussant mes cheveux bicolores, je repensai à la « soirée » que j'avais passé. Cette grande clé… comment cette voix l'avait appelée déjà ? La « Keyblade » ?  
Je me demande bien comment j'ai pu faire un tel rêve. Je n'ai pas autant d'imagination habituellement. Remarquez, ce n'est pas dans les rues ou je me bats avec ces idiots de garçons que je vais trouver l'imagination pour faire de tels rêves…  
Fronçant les sourcils, je me remémorais la dernière phrase que j'avais entendu avant de sombrer dans cette marre noire et étouffante.

« Vous devez le retrouver. Celui qui ouvrira la porte. »

Un nouveau soupir, et je fermais les robinets d'eau, attrapant un linge. Une fois séchée, je posais la serviette blanche sur mes cheveux encore mouillés, et farfouillais parmis la pile de vêtement que j'avais embarqué.  
Le jean fut un peu compliqué à enfiler à cause de ses décorations diverses – des jeans de punk, je vous avais prévenu. Des fermetures éclairs inutiles un peu partout et divers motifs disposés au petit bonheur la chance, dans le même goût que mon t-shirt – qui avait d'ailleurs des manches qu'on pouvait retirer, lesquelles étaient pour l'instants glissées dans mes poches.

Une fois les cheveux à peu près secs, je sortit enfin de la salle d'eau, observant mes deux frères déjà prêts – ils prenaient leur douche le soir, eux.  
Sans prononcer de paroles superflues, nous descendîmes tous les trois rejoindre nos parents qui, selon les dires de Kevin un peu plus tôt alors que je m'éternisait à tenter de mettre mes chaussettes, nous attendaient déjà en bas pour le petit déjeuner.  
Ce fut une fois attablé que le sujet de cette nuit revint sous le tapis, conduit par Hugo.

- « T'as fait un cauchemar, cette nuit, Alex ? »

Je relevai la tête, la bouche mâchouillant une tartine de Nutella, et l'interrogea du regard – je crois que si j'avais osé parlé la bouche pleine, maman m'aurait étripé, au nom de tous ses articles de politesses que nous étions sensés respecter scrupuleusement. Chose que je ne faisais pas. Il n'y avait qu'à voir l'un des premiers articles. « Une fille ne doit jamais se battre ».

- Ben… t'as pas arrêté de bouger dans tous les sens, tu marmonnais dans ton sommeil… et impossible de te réveiller, t'as même failli me coller un œil au beurre noir quand j'ai essayé !

Je haussai un sourcil, peu surprise.  
Après tout, j'avais beaucoup bougé durant mon rêve. C'était un peu évident que je bouge aussi. J'espérais juste que je n'avais pas trop parlé durant mon sommeil… sinon j'allais en entendre parler durant … longtemps.  
Ma mère nous assena d'un ton sec de finir notre assiette en silence. Ce que nous fîmes pour ne pas s'attirer ses foudres.  
Parce que ma mère en colère… c'est quelque chose. Croyez moi.

***

Finalement, j'avais bien fait de ne pas prendre mon mp3.  
Surtout vu les regards que me lançait ma mère. Je passais pas inaperçu c'est sur. A peu près tous les regards se tournaient vers cette étrange famille aux trois garçons adolescents.  
Enfin… en apparence, étant donné que l'un des garçons c'était moi.

On avait déjà rencontré quelques personnages cultes de Disney – dont entre autre Donald, ce qui, au vu de mon rêve, me fit un effet un peu étrange – qui avaient pris des photos avec nous.  
J'avais aussi demandé d'ailleurs à mon frère s'ils n'avaient pas un peu chaud sous ces énormes déguisements, il s'était contenté de me répondre en souriant que j'avais vraiment des questions étranges.  
Le problème se posa devant cet énorme manège.  
Des montagnes russes je crois.

Autant me battre contre des garçons ne me posait pas plus de problème que ça, autant aller dans un endroit pareil, ça m'en posait un. J'avais l'estomac fragile en plus.  
Bon, je vais pas vous dire que je vomissais à la moindre goutte de sang – loin de là, après tout, saigner du nez ça n'avait jamais été quelque chose de très extraordinaire pour moi, j'étais loin d'être une chochotte d'ailleurs – mais… je n'aime pas être bousculée de haut en bas et de bas en haut à très grande vitesse. C'est une des choses dont j'ai horreur.

En fait, le problème en lui-même… ce fut le regard de Kevin.  
Ce petit regard malicieux.  
Le genre parfait d'œillade qui, quand vous la surprenez, vous fait comprendre en moins de trois millièmes de seconde que vous allez bientôt en prendre plein la figure.  
Je reculai, prudemment, tout en lui lançant d'une voix que j'espérais suffisamment menaçante.

- Kevin… je te préviens je n'irai pas là-dedans. C'est hors de question !

Il y eut un grand silence.  
Et puis, tout à coup, je criai. Mais je suis pratiquement sûre qu'on m'a entendue sur une cinquantaine de mètres à la ronde, cette fois-ci.

- KEVIN ! POSE MOI AU SOL ! TOUT DE SUITE !

***

Après deux tours – Kevin m'avait forcé à rester un tour de plus dans ce manège infernal – de pure envie de vomir (ou je n'avais d'ailleurs pas été la seule à hurler comme pas possible d'ailleurs), je me retrouvais à tituber au milieu de la route, comme si j'avais trop bu. C'était un peu l'impression que j'avais d'ailleurs.  
Je ne m'étais jamais pris de vraies cuites, mais il était vrai que l'alcool n'était pas une chose qui m'était totalement étrangère, j'avais déjà goûté à la bière par exemple – merci Hugo.

Ma mère me regardait d'un œil un peu sévère d'ailleurs, mais – et je lui en fut reconnaissante – elle ne me dit rien.  
Après, pour être gentils, mes frères m'emmenèrent vers des manèges plus calmes.  
Le premier démontra avec un tact particulièrement absent ma nullité en matière de tir. C'était quelque chose en rapport avec « Buzz l'Eclair » je crois. Je ne suis pas sûre.  
Le fait était qu'il fallait, avec un pistolet « laser » tirer sur des cibles pour gagner des prix, et qu'évidemment je n'ai rien gagné.  
Au contraire d'Hugo qui, pris en pitié – ou plutôt pour se moquer j'imaginer – joua a ma suite et me gagna un petit porte-clé. Une sorte de papillon bleu, probablement une représentation d'une espèce exotique. C'était d'ailleurs le dernier de la boutique.

Quant au second, ce fut une sorte de maison hantée.  
N'en ayant d'ailleurs que le nom, parce que moi elle me faisait plus rire qu'autre chose – surtout cette sorte… d'énorme gorille plein de poils synthétique. Je me demandais si ça ne le grattait pas, d'ailleurs. Quant au squelette, j'ai failli lui mordre le bras lorsqu'il l'a baladé sous mon nez.  
Arrêtez de me regarder comme ça, j'avais faim !

Enfin bref, après ça, mon ventre se fit d'ailleurs entendre, puisque nos parents furent obligés de nous emmener au près d'un marchand de glace pour combler nos estomacs d'adolescents – les panses de mes deux frères s'étant jointes en cours de route au concert que donnait la mienne.  
Caramel. Un délice.  
Sitôt nos glaces en mains – chocolat pour Kevin, pistache pour Hugo et un mélange fraise vanille pour nos deux parents – nous nous remîmes en routes vers d'autres attractions.  
J'étais en train de finir ma glace, concentrée pour ne pas trop m'en mettre partout, au moment où je perdis toute ma petite famille de vue.

Me retournant, faisant presque un tour complet, je reculai légèrement, et sentit quelque chose se frapper contre mon dos.  
En me retournant pour m'excuser, je fis un bond en arrière, lançant, les yeux exorbités :

- Toi !

***

Mes yeux s'ouvrirent, et s'écarquillèrent alors que je fixais le plafond, la respiration haletante. Je voulus crier mais aucun son ne sortit de ma bouche. Il me fallut quelques secondes alors pour reprendre mes esprits et me redresser.  
Quel rêve étrange… Et effrayant. J'avais bien cru que j'allais y passer. Mourir noyée sous une mare de gelée noire gluante… Je frissonnai à cette pensée.  
Finalement je me décidai à me lever : il fallait que j'ouvre les volets. Après un tel cauchemar, je crois que je ne pouvais pas supporter plus longtemps l'obscurité. La lumière du jour m'envahit, me fit cligner des yeux, mais me rassura également. J'entrepris alors de m'habiller, enfilai un pantacourt blanc, un débardeur de même couleur et par dessus une veste kaki. Puis je sortis de ma chambre pour aller voir si ma mère était réveillée. C'était le cas. Et apparemment elle était prête à venir me réveiller, Angela sur ses talons, des oreilles de chaton sur la tête qui l'auraient rendue très mignonne… si ma vision des choses n'était pas perturbée par le fait que c'était ma sœur.

- « T'es enfin levée, toi ? » Me demanda-t-elle.  
- « …Maman, Angela s'est transformée en chat. »  
- « Haha très drôle… » Bouda la petite en croisant les bras.  
- « Bon les filles ne commencez pas à vous disputer. » Prévint ma mère à l'autre bout de la pièce, en train de fouiller dans son sac. « Sinon pas de petit déjeuner ! »

Je soupirai et attendit avec Angela qu'elle ait fini de se préparer. Puis nous partîmes vers la cafétéria de l'hôtel.  
Après un bon petit déjeuner, ma mère me donna un plan… et Angela.

- « Attends maman ! Pourquoi c'est moi qui devrais m'occuper d'elle ? » Protestai-je.  
- « Parce que tu crois que j'ai envie d'aller avec elle faire des tours de manège ? Tu surveilles ta sœur. »  
- « Mais… ! »  
- « Pas de mais qui tienne. Ne sois pas méchante avec elle, c'est ta petite sœur. »

Comme si c'était moi qui risquai d'être méchante. Enfin, je n'avais pas vraiment le choix, et ma mère partait déjà. Je soupirai et me baissai vers Angela.

- « On choisit une attraction à tour de rôle, d'accord ? » Lui proposai-je, diplomate.

Elle hésita un instant puis leva une épaule en signe d'acquiescement.

- « Mais je commence. Je veux faire _ça._ »

Elle pointa alors du doigt une attraction assez voyante. Une petite montagne russe. Avec un looping. Je déglutis.

- « Faut vraiment que ça soit ça ? Tu ne veux pas plutôt aller voir, je ne sais pas… La maison hantée ? »

Elle secoua négativement la tête. Ouais. Evidemment.  
Quinze minutes de queue plus tard, on s'installait dans le wagon. Angela était excitée comme une puce. Moi j'avais plutôt envie de redescendre. Puis la barre métallique tomba sur moi comme sur tous les autres passagers, anéantissant par là mes derniers espoirs de faire marche arrière. Puis le train démarra. Trois secondes plus tard, je hurlai.

- « KYAAAAAAAAAAAH !! J'VEUX DESCEEEEEEEEENDRE !! »

--

Comme je m'y attendais, ils ne m'ont pas laissée descendre avant la fin du tour. Heureusement qu'il n'y en avait qu'un. Angela, elle, avait ri aux éclats pendant toute l'attraction. Des fois je me demande si on fait vraiment partie de la même famille…  
Enfin, le moment d'émotion intense terminé, ce fut mon tour de choisir l'attraction. Je sortit mon plan de ma poche et parcourai du regard les nombreuses attractions proposées.

- « Bon, tu te décides ? » Grommela Angela.  
- « Une minute… » Soupirai-je. Quelle fillette impatiente… Finalement je me décidai. « Le simulateur. »  
- « Oh, il paraît qu'il est trop nul… » Bouda ma sœur.  
- « Mais j'ai envie d'essayer ! Allez, viens ! »

Sans attendre sa réponse je commençai à avancer dans les ruelles colorées. On traversa une bonne partie du parc, vérifiant parfois notre position sur la carte. Carte qui au final ne s'avéra pas si utile car je me suis rendue compte quinze minutes trop tard que je la tenais dans le mauvais sens. Bref, cinquante minutes après, on était devant le simulateur.

- « Lucie ? »  
- « Oui oui. Juste une minute. »  
- « Mais on a pas toute la journée ! Tu le fais ou tu ne le fais pas, décide-toi ! »  
- « Euh… Oui. C'est juste que… Finalement je suis plus très sûre de… »  
- « Bon, fais comme tu veux, moi j'y vais ! »

Angela passa devant moi et s'installa à la fin de la fille d'attente. Je soupirai et finalement la suivit.  
Finalement, le simulateur n'était pas si terrible. Angela était même déçue. Nous enchaînèrent ainsi les attractions – à mon grand bonheur ma sœur était trop petite pour qu'ils l'autorisent à monter dans l'immense montagne russe du parc, et elle fut obligée de se résigner.

- « Bon… » Commença-t-elle au bout de quelques temps. « J'ai faim. Achète-moi une glace. »  
- « Hein ? Une glace ce n'est pas un repas ! Et il est même pas midi, tu peux bien attendre ! »  
- « Nan ! Je veux une glace ! _Maintenant !_ »  
- « Et moi j'ai encore envie de faire des attractions ! »  
- « Je vais le dire à maman ! Et tu seras trop punie pour toutes les vacances ! » S'écria-t-elle, et soudain elle partit en courant.

Je croisai les bras. Je m'en fichais bien de ce qu'elle allait raconter, cette sale gamine.

Sauf que là, elle ne revenait toujours pas.

- « Angela ? »

Je commençai à courir devant moi. Aucune trace de ma sœur. Oh non. Ma mère allait me tuer. Je me mit à arpenter les ruelles, bousculai quelques passants au passage. Puis je me mis à réellement paniquer. Dans ma course, je me cognai soudain à quelque chose de mou, qu'apparemment je renversai.

- « Oh, euh, désolée je… »

Je regardai devant moi. Une… peluche ? C'était quoi déjà son nom a lui ? Ah oui, Pluto. Le chien de Mickey… Il n'était pas très beau d'ailleurs. …Ah, Angela !

- « Encore désolée ! » M'écriai-je avant de repartir en courant.

Bon sang quelle idée aussi de partir comme ça ! Dès que je la retrouve, je l'étrangle !  
Et soudain je rentrai dans quelque chose d'autre. Une personne, je crois. Je poussai un cri et tombai à genoux par terre. Mais je me relevai rapidement.

- « Ow… Désolée, je… AAAAAH ! »

Je… rêve ? Cette fille ! Ce n'est pas possible ! Je cligne plusieurs fois des yeux… Non, c'est vraiment elle… La fille dans mon rêve !

***

« - Tu… tu… tu… T'es réelle ! »

Alex avait conscience que sa réplique n'était pas des plus gentilles. Mais sur le coup, il fallait l'excuser. Quand on rêvait pendant toute une nuit d'une fille avec qui ont tapait sur des drôles d'insectes noirs nommés sans-cœurs avec une clé géantes et qu'on se réveillait après s'être noyée dans une marre de ténèbres…  
Bref, quand on rêvait de ça, quoi, on avait le droit d'avoir la frousse en se rendant compte le lendemain que la demoiselle existait vraiment !  
Faisant deux trois pas en arrière, elle observa Lucie – en espérant qu'elle s'appelle réellement Lucie – puis l'androgyne finit par se pincer.  
Aïe ! Mais c'est que ça fait mal !

« - Bon, finit par soupirer la jeune fille. Au moins, je suis sûre que cette fois-ci, je ne rêve pas. »

Lucie, qui était restée dans le silence tout ce temps là, se mit soudain à regarder tout autour d'elle, histoire de vérifier que l'espace n'était pas devenu un vitrail géant. Et elle constata qu'elle était toujours à Disney Land, qu'il y avait toujours des gens autour d'elle.  
Elle était toujours réveillée, et pourtant elle était là. Alex, la fille dans son rêve… En plus elle venait de lui parler. Deux fois de suite. La jeune fille se frotta les yeux.

- « Tu… » Commença-t-elle, mais elle ne su pas quoi rajouter.

Elle déglutit et vérifia à nouveau que tout autour était normal. Puis elle reporta à nouveau son attention sur l'androgyne, qui elle aussi avait l'air tout ce qu'il y a de plus réel.

- « Alex ? » Demanda-t-elle pour vérifier.

La fille d'en face fit un bref mouvement de tête en signe d'acquiescement.

- « Dis-moi, euh… Je ne suis pas folle, hein ? Tu as bien fait ce rêve toi aussi ? » S'enquit-elle ensuite, soudain très anxieuse quand à sa santé mentale. Si à ce moment l'autre fille lui répondait que non, elle se mettrait sûrement à paniquer.  
- « Non. » Il y eut une courte pause, puis Alex reprit, sourcils froncés. « Tu n'es pas folle. Je suis sûre de l'avoir fait aussi, ce rêve. J'en ai même des courbatures ou je pense. »

Il y eut un grand silence – si on pouvait parler de silence vu le brouhaha de la foule autour. Brouhaha qui commençait sérieusement à énerver Alex. Ce n'était pas qu'elle était contre le bruit, mais la il y en avait décidément trop pour réfléchir correctement.  
Observant les alentours, elle repéra un coin de la place, amenant sur une petite ruelle, qui lui semblait plus calme. Sans mot dire, elle attrapa la main de Lucie et l'entraîna avec elle.

Au bout de la ruelle, les deux jeunes filles débouchèrent sur une petite place ou il y avait une fontaine. L'endroit était totalement désert – à part les deux nouvelles arrivantes.  
Tranquille, l'androgyne s'approcha de la dite fontaine et s'y accouda, semblant réfléchir.

- « Il y a une seule chose dont je suis sûre. On a fait le même rêve. Je ne sais pas si ces drôles d'insectes existaient vraiment ou non, de même que ces clés… mais rien que le fait qu'on se soit retrouvées dans le même rêve n'est pas normal pour moi. Tu ne trouves pas ? »  
- « Si, bien sûr… » Répondit Lucie en s'asseyant sur un des murets autour de la fontaine. « Mais le plus bizarre, c'est que je ne te connais pas. Et je crois bien ne jamais t'avoir vue ou rencontrée avant… »

Elle fronça les sourcils. Non, décidément, tout était en train de devenir vraiment trop bizarre. Elle essaya de trouver une possible explication à tout ces phénomènes, mais n'en trouvant aucune elle prit sa tête dans ses mains.

- « J'y comprend rien ! C'est trop bizarre… ! » S'exclama-t-elle en se relevant.

Alex s'apprêta alors à répondre quelque chose, mais soudain elle s'arrêta. Car Lucie était soudainement devenue blême.

- « Lucie… ? » Demanda-t-elle.

La jeune fille ne répondit rien. Elle se contenta de tendre son bras devant elle et de désigner quelque chose au milieu de la ruelle. Quelque chose de petit et de noir.  
Puis soudain une femme cria, et les quelques personnes qui parlaient autour se turent une à une. Plus personne ne bougea, mis à part le Sans-cœur au milieu de la place qui remuait ses antennes machinalement.

- « Un… INSECTE ! » S'écria Lucie. Ah non, ce n'était pas ça… « Je veux dire, un Sans-cœur ! » Se corrigea-t-elle.

Et alors, elle commença à réellement paniquer. Peut-être parce qu'autour d'elle, les passants avaient commencé à s'enfuir en courant ? Ou bien parce que six autres créatures venaient de sortir du sol ? Le fait est qu'elle se mit à crier en agrippant la chose la plus proche d'elle, à savoir Alex.  
Cette dernière grimaça de douleur. Elle serrait fort dis donc ! Mais elle comprenait sa peur. Parce que pour une fois, ces ombres n'apparaissaient pas dans un rêve. Elles étaient réelles. Et surtout… les deux filles n'avaient pas de quoi se défendre.

L'androgyne eut à peine le temps de laisser cette pensée s'échapper qu'une sensation froide lui effleura la main. Par réflexe, elle referma celle-ci… sur un manche. Un manche de métal.  
Baissant les yeux, elle manqua de faire un bon en arrière.  
La clé.  
Enfin… la Keyblade, semblerait-il.

- « Donc… ce serait vrai ? » lâcha-t-elle, plus pour elle-même.

Lucie ne lui laissa pas trop le temps de se plonger dans d'obscures pensées, poussant un cri strident juste à côté de son oreille. Revenant de suite à la réalité, Alex observa les alentours.  
Aïe. Ça se multipliait dans le rang des sans-cœurs, ils étaient une douzaine à présent, et déjà trois d'entre eux se précipitaient dans sa direction.  
Tentant le tout pour le tout, celle aux cheveux bicolores se défit de l'étreinte de sa compagne de rêve, et moulina dans tous les sens, comme dans son rêve.  
De toute évidence, cela marcha, parce qu'elle pu voir, en retournant ensuite près de Lucie, que les petits insectes sans-cœur avaient disparus.

Lucie quand à elle avait sursauté en sentant sa propre Keyblade apparaître dans sa main puis était restée paralysée jusqu'à ce qu'Alex se débarrasse des Sans-cœur les plus proches. Elle repris alors ses esprits et serra sa main sur le manche de son arme. Puisque tout était comme dans son rêve, peut-être arriverait-elle à envoyer ses boules de feu également ?  
Elle tendit donc sa clé métallique devant elle et répéta la même action que dans son sommeil. Concentrer son énergie de cette manière lui semblait étrangement normal, comme si c'était devenu aussi simple que de bouger ou de marcher. Une sphère enflammée se dirigea alors sur une des créatures et l'explosa littéralement, provoquant une petite fumée alors que les cendres noires de l'insecte se répandaient sur le sol. Lucie déglutit. Hors de son rêve, les monstres noirs semblaient beaucoup plus réels. Peut-être à cause de l'éclairage… Il faut dire que dans cet endroit tout noir elle n'y avait pas vu grand chose…

Mais ce n'était pas le moment d'y réfléchir. Se concentrant à nouveau, elle lança une nouvelle boule de feu qui frappa de plein fouet un Sans-cœur qui venait de sauter pour frapper Alex. Elle cligna des yeux. Comment est-ce qu'elle avait réussi à le toucher ? Elle qui avait du mal à envoyer un ballon de basket dans un panier pendant les cours de sport…  
Là, elle avait agis instinctivement. Et n'avait pas hésité une seconde. C'était bizarre…  
Bah. Aucune importance. Du moins pas pour l'instant. Elle élimina un nouveau Sans-cœur et alors qu'elle cherchait une nouvelle cible elle réalisa que sa partenaire de Keyblade venait d'éliminer le dernier. Elle ne pu s'empêcher d'être vexée ; par rapport à Alex elle était vraiment aussi lente qu'une tortue…

L'androgyne, essoufflée, rejoignit bien vite sa compagne de combat. Elle était assez impressionnée par la façon de se battre de cette dernière. Surtout pour sa visée. C'était quelque chose qu'elle ne rencontrait pas souvent.  
Elle devait faire des malheur en gym tient. Alex était plus du genre à se battre au corps à corps, ce genre de tour de passe-passe ne serait pas pour elle en tout cas.

Elle tenta de dire quelque chose, mais un sentiment de froid glacial la retint. Baissant les yeux au sol, elle sentit un frisson d'horreur lui parcourir l'échine.  
Son ombre était en train de se décoller, progressivement du sol !  
Sentant Lucie se tendre à côté d'elle, la jeune fille comprit qu'elle était en train de voir le même phénomène qu'elle.  
Ainsi, c'était comme ça que s'était formé cet énorme sans-cœur, la nuit passée.  
Ce qui signifiait… qu'elles allaient devoir le battre une seconde fois ?

- « Je crois qu'on est sérieusement mal barrées… » lâcha Alex, avalant sa salive.  
- « Je crois aussi ! » S'exclama Lucie en reculant instinctivement d'un pas.

Devant elle, l'immense Sans-cœur (puisqu'il avait un trou dans la poitrine il lui sembla bon de le classer dans la même catégorie que les petits) de son rêve venait d'apparaître. Juste là, devant elle. En plein milieu du parc Disney. Il était d'ailleurs presque aussi grand que le château, il risquait de ne pas passer inaperçu. A ce propos, pourquoi la police n'était-elle toujours pas arrivée ? Des monstres noirs aux yeux jaunes ce n'était pourtant pas si courant !  
Mais est-ce qu'au moins la police pourrait y faire quelque chose ? Tout ça semblait sorti d'un film de science fiction ou d'un livre fantastique.

En tout cas, une chose était sûre. Il fallait qu'elle fasse quelque chose.  
Tous ces gens autour qui ne pouvaient rien faire… Et puis Angela, toujours perdue quelque part dans le parc. La jeune fille pria alors pour que sa sœur, aussi détestable fut-elle, se trouve à cet instant à l'autre bout du parc. Mais elle, elle avait une arme. Et une arme efficace, d'après ce qu'elle avait constaté. Donc elle devait se battre – qui d'autre le ferait ? Elle se mordit la lèvre.

- « Cette fois… Ce n'est pas un rêve, hein ? » Demanda-t-elle à sa partenaire. « Tu crois qu'on a vraiment une chance ? Ce monstre… Il est tellement _énorme_ ! »  
- « M'en parles pas… Je commence à vraiment avoir la trouille là. Ça fait un autre effet que dans nos rêves… »

Le seul problème, c'était qu'elles étaient les seuls à avoir les clés pour le battre – dans les deux sens du terme en plus. Il fallait donc qu'elles agissent.  
Et vite.  
Lançant un regard appuyé à Lucie, Alex raffermit sa prise sur sa clé, et lui tapota le dos avec la main qui ne tenait pas cette dernière. Elle tenta une esquisse un peu loupée de sourire.

- « Allez. Tu viens ? On va casser du monstre. »

Elle avait tenté de lancer ça sur un ton enjoué, mais ça ne semblait pas très réussi.  
Enfin bon. Levant son arme, elle se dirigea à petit pas rapides – mais sans courir, elle n'était pas masochiste non plus – vers l'énorme bestiole noire.  
Dans leur rêve, c'était la tête et les poignets qui étaient ses points faibles, si elle se souvenait bien. Ça tombait bien, il laissait traîner ses énormes paluches près du sol, à cause de sa carrure de gorille – sachant que c'était à moitié son ombre, Alex se demanda un instant si c'était bon signe.  
Priant pour que Lucie arrive aux mêmes conclusion qu'elle et tente d'attaquer un autre de leur point faible – la tête ou l'autre poignet par exemple –, elle s'acharna sur le poignet tant qu'il était à longueur de portée, devant quand même sauter de temps en temps.  
Il n'y avait pas de doute en tout cas, elle se fatiguait encore plus vite ici que dans son rêve.

Lucie, après avoir approuvé la proposition de sa coéquipière d'un hochement de tête incertain, s'était elle aussi mise à attaquer le monstre, à sa manière. Alors qu'elle bombardait la tête de la créature de boules enflammées, tout en tentant d'ignorer les cris des personnes encore présentes près du monstre. Ce dernier remua soudain le bras qu'Alex n'était pas en train d'attaquer pour l'avancer vers Lucie, et il ne manqua pas de détruire le toit d'un café au passage, envoyant les débris s'écraser au sol dans un vacarme assourdissant. Mais le Sans-cœur géant de semblait pas s'en préoccuper. Il faillit d'ailleurs arracher la tête de Lucie, mais la jeune fille s'était rapidement éloignée lorsqu'elle avait vu le morceau de toit tomber à quelques mètres à peine.

Elle reprit ensuite son activité alors qu'Alex s'acharnait toujours sur le poignet du monstre. Cependant après quelques boules de feu seulement, ses muscles commencèrent à s'alourdir, et elle respirait plus difficilement.

Ses projectiles eux aussi semblaient perdre peu à peu de leur efficacité – devenant à chaque fois plus petites… à moins que ce ne soit la vision de la fille qui s'affaiblissait.

- « Tu crois qu'on le battra bientôt ? Je n'ai absolument plus aucune force ! » Demanda-t-elle alors qu'elle se rapprochait d'Alex pour éviter une deuxième attaque de bras noir géant.

Alex de son côté n'avait même plus le souffle nécessaire pour lui répondre. Elle tentait d'éviter les coups furieux que lui envoyait le monstre – et les boules électriques, de temps en temps, elle s'en était déjà prise une d'ailleurs – mais ce n'était décidément pas de tout repos.  
En voyant le monstre amorcer un semblant de mouvement, elle tenta de se dégager sur la droite.  
Grave erreur.  
Le sans-cœur ne voulait pas la frapper.  
Il voulait l'attraper.  
Ce qu'il fit, d'ailleurs.

Une fois au creux de sa main, elle sentit celle-ci se serrer autour d'elle, de plus en plus fort. Elle avait l'impression d'être à l'intérieur d'un broyeur géant. Et elle ne pouvait absolument rien faire.  
L'androgyne eut l'impression un instant que les os de sa cage thoraciques explosaient à l'intérieur de son corps. Elle poussa un cri rauque, mais sentit bientôt l'étreinte cesser d'augmenter.  
Le monstre était figé, comme abasourdis. Il fixa ses jambes, bien vite imité par celle qu'il retenait prisonnière au creux de son poing. Ses deux pieds étaient gelés dans de la glace pure.

Alex ne mit pas trop longtemps à comprendre, rien qu'en voyant l'air archi pâle de sa compagne d'arme, pas si loin. C'était elle qui avait du faire ça.  
Elle était vraiment douée.  
Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de penser plus, le monstre venait de la lâcher d'un coup sec, la laissant tomber au sol comme un grand sac de pomme de terre. Aïe le postérieur.

Lucie écarquilla ses yeux, encore sous le choc. Que venait-il de se passer au juste ?  
Ah oui. Elle avait vu le monstre saisir le corps d'Alex dans sa main, et elle avait paniqué. Elle avait alors voulu lancer une boule de feu sur le monstre… enfin elle avait voulu viser la tête, mais n'avait pas vraiment réfléchi avant d'attaquer et finalement elle avait frappé les pieds de la créature à la place.  
Sauf que ce n'était pas du feu. C'était de la glace, un joli cristal de glace pure qui avait frappé le Sans-cœur puis s'était répandu sur ses jambes pour les congeler entièrement. Surpris, il avait même relâché son emprise sur l'androgyne qui était tombée par terre comme une pierre.

- « C'est… moi qui ait fait ça ? » Demanda-t-elle plus pour elle-même.

Elle n'eut pas le temps d'aller vérifier. La créature se débattit quelques instants et rapidement parvint à briser la glace qui l'empêchait de se mouvoir. Elle tenta alors d'abattre une de ses mains sur Alex, toujours au sol.

Lucie ne prit pas le temps de réfléchir : elle courut dans la direction de sa partenaire et entreprit de la tirer pour l'éloigner.  
C'était avant de se souvenir qu'elle n'avait pas de forces. D'autant plus que depuis qu'elle avait lancé cette boule de glace sur le monstre, elle avait la tête qui tournait. Sa tentative pour faire lever l'androgyne se solda donc d'un échec cuisant.  
Le monstre se rapprochait.  
Et Lucie ferma les yeux en hurlant.

…Seulement rien ne se passa. La jeune fille ouvrit les yeux, et découvrit le monstre comme paralysé, sa main à quelques centimètres seulement de leurs deux corps d'humaines. Il semblait regarder ailleurs, et suivant la direction qu'il regardait, Lucie vit avec stupeur une lumière éblouissante qui sortait de nulle part. La lumière se propagea rapidement et le monstre tendit son bras devant ses yeux comme pour se protéger. Lucie avait du mal à croire ce qu'elle voyait. Cette créature si terrible qui fuyait devant un peu de lumière ?

Le Sans-cœur tendit une main derrière lui et dans le ciel apparut alors une sorte de tâche noire dans laquelle le monstre s'enfonça avant de disparaître entièrement. Comme s'il n'avait jamais été là… Enfin, si on oubliait les bouts de maisons qui traînaient au milieu de la rue. Lucie regarda vers la lumière, toujours présente.

- « Qu'est-ce que… ? » Commença-t-elle, mais elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase.  
- « Vous devez le retrouver. Le garçon qui possède une Clé similaire à la votre. » Dit la voix, la même que celle présente dans leur rêve. « Il est le seul à pouvoir ouvrir la porte. »  
- « Mais c'est quoi cette porte à la fin ?! » S'écria Lucie. « Et pourquoi nous ?! »

Sans surprise, la voix ne répondit rien. Lucie vit alors qu'Alex se relevait, et l'imita. La lumière devenait de plus en plus présente… Comme si elle allait les engloutir. Les deux filles voulurent se reculer, mais quelque chose semblait les en empêcher. Elles étaient tout bonnement incapable de faire le moindre pas.

- « Lucie ! » S'écria alors une voix… Une voix de fillette.

La concernée se retourna d'un bond.

- « Angela ?! Qu'est-ce que tu fiches là ?! »  
- « J'ai vu un gros truc noir, et après il était plus là ! » S'écria la petite. « Qu'est-ce que t'as encore fait ? Je vais le dire à maman ! »

Elle s'arrêta soudain et pointa quelque chose du doigt.

- « C'est quoi cette grosse clé ? » Demanda-t-elle soudain, éberluée.  
- « Mais… Arrête de poser des questions et sauve-toi ! Tu ne vois pas toute cette lumière ?! »  
- « Quelle lumière ? » Elle semblait avoir un peu peur à présent. « De quoi tu parles ? »  
- « Lucie ! » Cria Alex soudain, et l'interpellée se tourna vers elle… pour voir la moitié de son corps complètement absorbé par la lumière.

Elle regarda alors son propre corps, et vit avec horreur qu'elle était elle aussi complètement entourée par cette chose lumineuse.

- « An… Angela ! » Cria-t-elle. « Dégage d'ici ! Dépêche-toi ! »

La petite fit un pas en arrière, hésita.

- « COURS ! »

Cette fois la fillette partit pour de bon. Et Lucie également.  
Elle s'était faite engloutir par cette lumière. Et elle avait probablement dû s'endormir, car elle n'était plus consciente de rien à présent.

* * *

**... Reviews ? =D *se fait jeter***


	5. Another World

**Titre : **Keys of Mirror - Chapitre 5 : Another World  
**Disclamer :** Rien n'est à nous, sauf Lucie, Alex et leur famille. Meme ça me dérangerais pas de piquer un bout de Riku xD  
**Note de l'auteur :** Ouf ! On en a sué sur ce chapitre Y.Y Ca fait du bien de le finir, quand même. On espère que ça vous plaira en tout cas =D *Plumy file se coucher, elle a sport demain matin T.T* Bonne lecture à vous !

Mélain : Bah, j'y pensai aussi, mais faut voir avec Aku, c'est son perso xD Enfin, bonne chance pour ton Bac =o (genre le truc qui vient avec quarante ans de retard xD). En espérant qu'on aie bien "défoncé" pour ce chapitre ^___^

**

* * *

Keys of Mirror**

Chapitre 5 : 

Lucie fronça ses sourcils et se retourna sur le côté. Elle avait mal partout… quelle idée de dormir sur du sable aussi !

Minute.  
Du sable ?!  
La jeune fille ouvrit les yeux d'un coup et se redressa tout aussi rapidement.

- « …Hein ? »

Elle regarda autour d'elle… oui, c'était bien du sable. Elle était assise sur du sable, au beau milieu d'une petite plage, à quelques pas seulement de la mer. Le ciel était sombre, tout juste éclairé par la lumière de la lune, et d'étranges arbres – où étaient-ce des rochers ? – s'étendaient au dessus de l'eau.

- « Je suis… où ? »

Un petit bruit la fit sursauter et elle se rendit soudain compte de la présence d'Alex à côté d'elle. L'androgyne était allongée sur le dos, plongée dans un sommeil de marbre.

- « Euh… Alex ? » Demanda-t-elle timidement.

Pas de réaction. Lucie répéta une deuxième fois son prénom, un peu plus fort. L'autre fille ne bougea même pas.

- « Génial. Je fais quoi maintenant ? »

Elle soupira et inspira profondément. Bon, elle allait sûrement le regretter, mais…

- « ALEX RÉVEILLE-TOI !! »

L'androgyne se releva d'un bond, les yeux écarquillés.  
Observant autour d'elle, elle fronça ensuite les sourcils. C'était quoi, cet endroit tordu ? Pourquoi tout ici semblait si… mort ? On aurait dit que la fin du monde approchait à grand pas dans cet endroit.  
Une touche de couleur vive attrapa son œil. Lucie. La fille de son rêve… qui n'était pas tellement un rêve finalement.  
A moins qu'elle ne rêve encore en fait…

Sans rien dire, elle se pinça le bras de toutes ses forces.  
Et elle eut mal. Evidemment.  
Donc elle ne rêvait pas.  
Se tournant vers Lucie, elle fit la moue.

- « Tu… sais ou on est là ? »

Réponse négative de la part de la jeune fille. Alex aurait du s'y attendre. Il y avait vraiment peu de chance pour qu'elle sache ce qu'elles faisaient ici, si les deux étaient arrivées en même temps et, de toute évidence, avaient toutes les deux piqué un petit somme sur cette plage.  
Soupirant, la jeune androgyne se frotta l'arrière de la nuque.

- « Génial… et on fait quoi, maintenant ? »

Lucie réfléchit un instant puis soupira longuement.

- « Là franchement j'en ai absolument aucune idée, cet endroit est trop bizarre, je suis même pas sûre qu'on soit toujours à Paris… Ni même en Europe d'ailleurs. Et t'as vu ces arbres ? J'en ai jamais vu des comme ça ! »

Elle soupira à nouveau et se rassit différemment, quand quelque chose la gêna dans sa poche arrière. Elle mit sa main dedans et en sortit un petit porte-clé en forme d'étoile, un peu abîmé. Celui que lui avait offert sa petite sœur pour son dernier anniversaire.

- « Pourquoi j'ai ça dans ma poche, moi ? » Demanda-t-elle à voix haute.

Elle regarda l'objet avec nostalgie. Elle n'aurait jamais pu imaginer que sa sœur qu'elle avait tellement détesté pouvait un jour lui manquer. C'était le cas à présent… un peu.

- « C'est quoi ? » Demanda Alex en se penchant pour observer l'objet.  
- « Un porte-clé… C'est ma sœur qui me l'a fabriqué. Je pensais l'avoir laissé chez moi. »

Les deux filles ne dirent rien pendant un moment, puis Alex brisa le silence.

- « J'veux pas paraître pessimiste, mais… Si ça se trouve on rentrera pas avant longtemps, alors tu devrais le garder précieusement. »

Lucie hocha doucement la tête.

- « Tu as raison, mais je vois pas trop où je pourrai l'accro… »

Elle s'arrêta, une idée étrange germant soudain dans son esprit.

- « Je me demande… ? »

Elle tendit alors sa main devant elle et ferma les yeux. En un instant, sa Keyblade apparut dans sa paume. La jeune fille la posa alors sur ses genoux et saisit la chaîne du porte-clé déjà existant – une tête de Mickey, décidément Disney les suivait partout.

- « Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?! » s'exclama Alex, les yeux écarquillés.  
- « Là au moins je ne risque pas de le perdre ! Tu ne crois pas ? » Répliqua Lucie en essayant de l'accrocher. « Rah c'est pas facile… Ah, voilà. »

Elle termina d'accrocher la petite étoile et regarda le résultat en souriant. Sourire qui ne dura pas très longtemps lorsque l'immense clé se mit soudain à luire dangereusement.

- « Que…?! »

Devant leurs deux yeux ébahis, la Keyblade changea alors de forme ; elle semblait plus courte, parsemée de rouages jaune et orange, et seul le porte-clé étoile avait persisté.

- « T'as… t'as vu ça ?! » S'exclama Lucie en reculant la clé pour l'observer.  
- « Euh… ouais ! En même temps c'était difficile de ne pas le voir… »

Alex observa en silence la Keyblade de son amie, n'osant pas trop la toucher. Après tout, c'était celle de Lucie, pas la sienne.  
A cette pensée, sa propre arme se matérialisa dans sa main, comme si elle l'avait appelée.  
En tout cas c'était obéissant comme arme.  
Faisant la moue, elle finit par lancer d'une voix pensive :

- « Je me demande si… »

Farfouillant dans ses poches, elle en ressortit un petit papillon bleu accroché à une chaîne. Un porte-clé qu'elle – ou plutôt que son frère – avait gagné, au stand de tir, cet après-midi.  
Qui sait, peut-être que si ça avait marché chez Lucie, ça marcherait aussi pour elle.  
Et puis, il était assez joli, ce papillon.

Triturant l'anneau un petit moment – le maudissant entre ses dents du même mouvement – elle finit par avoir raison de lui et pu enfin l'accroché à l'endroit fait pour.  
Aussitôt, sa Keyblade eut à peu près la même réaction que celle de Lucie : elle s'illumina.  
Peu à peu, sa forme changea, tout comme sa couleur. Devenant d'un brun variant, selon les parties de la clé, du clair au foncé, elle semblait être faite en… dents d'animal, à certains endroit.  
C'était… spécial. Mais en la soulevant, l'androgyne comprit une chose : elle était beaucoup plus légère que la Keyblade qu'elles avaient avant, et serait donc, du moins elle l'espérait, plus maniable.

- « C'est… spécial, une arme qui change de forme juste à cause du porte-clé… »

Lucie hocha la tête. Tout ce qui l'entourait semblait étonnement « spécial » ces derniers jours, de toute façon.

- « Je me demande s'il y a autre chose qui change. Je ne sais pas pour toi, mais personnellement j'ai l'impression qu'elle est plus… puissante, comme ça. » Dit-elle en regardant sa Keyblade.

Alex acquiesça d'un mouvement de tête et les deux filles restèrent un court moment à contempler leurs Keyblades. Finalement, Lucie se releva.

- « Bon… On va quand même pas moisir ici éternellement, hein ? » fit-elle en souriant timidement.

Elle tendit sa main à l'androgyne.  
Qui n'aura pas eu le temps de se relever.  
Soudainement, quelque chose vint s'abattre juste sur Lucie, qui du faire un bond en arrière pour l'éviter. Cependant le choc l'envoya au sol, et elle eut toutes les peines à se relever. Elle regarda l'endroit où elle se trouvait un instant plus tôt ; une trace noire recouvrait le sable à l'endroit de l'impact, et la jeune fille n'osa imaginer ce qu'il serait advenu d'elle si elle n'avait pas ressenti le besoin immédiat de s'éloigner.

- « Qui est-là ?! » Entendit-elle crier Alex, debout un peu plus loin.

Elle suivit le regard de l'androgyne, et découvrit une forme humaine à quelques pas, cachée par le sable soulevé par l'attaque.

- « Où est-il… » Demanda doucement une voix de garçon.  
- « Hein ? » Fit Lucie en rejoignant Alex.

Le garçon apparut soudain, ainsi que la Keyblade bleue et rouge parsemée d'une petite aile au bout qu'il tenait à une main.

- « Je vous demande : où est Sora ?! » Cria le garçon.

Il s'élança alors soudain sur elles. Lucie par réflexe mit sa Keyblade devant elle, ce qui la protégea légèrement du choc lorsque le garçon la frappa. Légèrement seulement, car elle tomba une deuxième fois au sol.

- « Répondez ! »  
- « Mais on connaît aucun Sora ! » Cria Lucie, les larmes aux yeux.  
- « N'essayez pas de m'avoir, vous avez sa Keyblade ! »

Lucie regarda leur attaquant avec effroi. Elle réalisa soudain : il devait y avoir un énorme malentendu, et elle ignorait complètement comment se faire entendre. Elle jeta un regard désespéré à Alex.  
Celle-ci observait, les yeux écarquillés et encore a moitié assise par terre, ce qui venait de se dérouler. Dans son cerveau, il n'y avait plus qu'un truc qui paraissait clair : quelqu'un avait visiblement une dent contre Lucie, et le montrait férocement.

D'un bond, elle se releva en empoignant sa Keyblade pour mieux la faire mouliner – ou plutôt la balancer maladroitement – en direction du garçon qui s'attaquait à sa compagne.  
Celui-ci se retourna dans une cascade de cheveux argentés – drôle de couleurs, quoi qu'ils semblaient plus un peu gris pâle à cause de la poussière accumulée dessus – en entendant le cri de l'androgyne.

- « Tu vas la laisser tranquille oui ! »

Un bruit de métal acheva sa phrase, tandis qu'elle tentait de tenir sa Keyblade, appuyée contre celle de l'argenté. Il avait de la force ! Cela se voyait qu'il était bien plus habitué qu'Alex et Lucie à manier cette clé.  
Quelques longues, très longues secondes s'écoulèrent. L'androgyne avait de plus en plus de mal à tenir sa clé. Elle sentait très bien que ses faibles muscles allaient bientôt la lâcher.  
Elle eut à peine le temps de penser cela que déjà, il la repoussait violemment, et enchaînait trois ou quatre coups. Alex se défendit tant bien que mal et recula de quelques pas.

- « Rah ! Mais y en a marre à la fin ! »

Elle n'appréciait pas vraiment d'être battue ainsi, il fallait bien l'avouer.  
Puisqu'il voulait jouer, alors ils allaient jouer. Sur le terrain de la jeune fille. Balançant sa Keyblade à terre, elle s'approcha à grands pas de l'argenté, qui la regardait, interloqué. Evitant tant bien que mal plusieurs coups – elle aurait des bleus après, c'était sûr et certains – elle amorça un geste qu'elle avait fait des centaines de fois dans sa cité.  
Et avec un rugissement de rage, elle fracassa son poing sur le nez de ce drôle de garçon.

Lucie n'en revenait pas. Elle se répéta deux ou trois fois dans sa tête ce qui venait de se passer : Alex abattant… furieusement, y'avait pas d'autres mots, son poing sur la figure du garçon aux cheveux argentés.  
Ce dernier du reculer d'un pas, mais vu son gabarit Lucie supposa que c'était plus sur le coup de la surprise. Ça c'est sûr, il ne devait pas s'y attendre… Et elle non plus.  
A côté de lui, elle vit Alex secouer vivement sa main en grimaçant. Lucie n'avait jamais donné de coup de poing à personne, mais elle supposa que ce devait être assez douloureux… pour les deux personnes.  
Lucie se releva et s'avança timidement, Keyblade en main, on ne sait jamais.

- « Ecoutez, on ne sait vraiment pas de quoi vous voulez parler ! » Dit-elle en essayant de se montrer la plus convaincante possible. « On ne sait même pas où on est, ni pourquoi on a ces… clés. »

Le garçon la regarda d'un air sceptique.

- « C'est la vérité ! » Insista-t-elle, et pour prouver sa sincérité elle fit disparaître sa Keyblade – sans s'en rendre compte, il lui avait suffi d'y penser pour qu'elle se dématérialise, et elle s'en étonna la seconde d'après.

Quelques secondes s'écoulèrent, puis le garçon fit disparaître sa Keyblade.

- « Qui êtes-vous ? Et de quel monde venez-vous ? » Demanda-t-il.  
- « Quel monde ? » Répéta Alex en haussant un sourcil.  
- « Je m'appelle Lucie, elle c'est Alex. » Se présenta l'autre fille. « Mais qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par monde ? »

Le garçon sembla étonné de sa réponse.

- « Vous ignorez qu'il existe plusieurs mondes ? »  
- « Personne… ne nous en a jamais parlé. » Dit Lucie, qui avait toujours un peu de mal à y croire.  
- « Comment s'appelle l'endroit d'où vous venez ? »  
- « Euh… J'habite à Bayonne, et Alex est de… »  
- « Suisse. » Compléta l'autre. « On s'était retrouvées à Paris, et soudain ce Sans-cœur géant nous a attaquées et on s'est retrouvées ici. Et tu nous as attaquées. »

Le garçon du se rendre compte de la rancœur dans sa voix car il s'excusa.

- « Pardonnez-moi. Vous aviez une Keyblade, j'ai pensé que vous deviez avoir un rapport avec sa disparition… »  
- « La disparition de qui ? » Demanda Lucie.  
- « Mon meilleur ami, Sora. Il était le maître de la Keyblade, et je suis parti le retrouver. Je m'appelle Riku. »

Alex releva un sourcil.  
Il y en avait du monde, dis donc, qui avaient cette Keyblade… Lucie, elle, ce Sora et de toute évidence Riku, aussi. Faisant la moue, elle finit par demander :

- « Cette… Keyblade, c'est une arme courante dans les parages ? »

L'argenté la fixa d'un drôle d'air, comme si elle était une extra-terrestre qui venait de lui parler en ancien dialecte égyptien.  
Ben quoi ? Elle avait dit une bêtise ou quoi ?  
Elle ne pouvait pas savoir, après tout, elle ne venait pas d'ici, tout comme Lucie ! Sauf que l'argenté ne semblait pas savoir que dans leur monde à elle, il n'existait pas de choses de ce genre.

- « Bien sûr que non ! Cette arme est quelque chose de très spécial. Elle choisit toujours son porteur, et non l'inverse. D'ailleurs cela m'étonne qu'elle vous aie choisit vous. Je pensais qu'à part Sora, le Roi Mickey et moi, personne d'autre ne… »  
- « Euh, attends. » le coupa brusquement Lucie. « Tu viens de dire 'le Roi Mickey', ou j'ai rêvé ? »

Nouveau regard interloqué de la part de Riku, suivit d'un hochement de tête affirmatif.

- « Tu veux dire… qu'il existe vraiment ?! Ce n'est pas un simple personnage inventé ? »  
- « Bien sûr qu'il existe ! Il règne au château Disney… »

Les deux jeunes filles se regardèrent, interloquées.  
Il y avait quelque chose qui ne tournait vraiment pas rond, là. Mais alors vraiment pas.  
Soupirant, Riku se frotta une tempe, et finit par lancer :

- « Et si vous me racontiez votre histoire ? Ça a l'air un peu compliqué là… »

Alex se tourna vers Lucie et cette dernière comprit que son amie n'était pas super emballée par l'idée de raconter toute l'histoire. Elle prit donc l'initiative, se disant qu'après tout il fallait bien qu'elle serve à quelque chose.

Elle résuma donc tout ce qui leur était arrivé, depuis leur rêve commun où elle tenta de relater au mieux les phrases qu'avait dit « la voix », jusqu'à leur arrivée jusqu'ici. Elle ne rajouta pas trop de détails, seulement ce qui était nécessaire. Elle ne savait pas si c'était une très bonne idée de tout raconter à ce Riku, après tout il les avait attaquées, et rien ne leur disait qu'il n'était pas en réalité contre elles… Seulement elle avait l'impression étrange qu'elle pouvait lui faire confiance. Peut-être parce que lui aussi avait une Keyblade. Et puis de toutes façons, s'il l'avait voulu il en aurait fini avec elles en un instant, alors…

Lorsqu'elle eut terminé son récit, Riku resta silencieux quelques secondes durant. Il fixait simultanément les deux filles avec un regard un peu confus. Comme s'il venait d'apprendre quelque chose de très important.

- « Est-ce qu'il… y a un problème ? » Osa timidement Lucie.

Riku sembla sortir d'une profonde réflexion. Il fixa gravement la jeune fille.

- « La porte de la lumière est l'unique passage menant au monde de Kingdom Hearts. Seul le maître de la Keyblade a le pouvoir de l'ouvrir, autrement dit Sora. »  
- « Alors… c'est de lui dont la voix voulait parler ? Le garçon qu'on doit retrouver… »  
- « Ouais mais elle nous a pas dit pourquoi on devait le faire. » Grommela Alex.

Riku lui lança un regard un peu agacé. Lucie supposa qu'il avait dû prendre ça comme une insulte envers son ami.

- « Si Sora n'avait pas été là, votre monde ainsi que tous les autres auraient déjà sombrés dans les ténèbres depuis bien longtemps. J'ignore qui l'a enlevé, mais ce doit être une personne extrêmement puissante et dangereuse. Et, si nous ne faisons pas quelque chose rapidement, je crains le pire pour Sora… et pour nos mondes. »

Lucie et Alex l'écoutèrent sans rien dire. Et toutes deux sentirent leur rythme cardiaque accélérer alors qu'elles réalisaient quelque chose. Jusqu'ici elles n'avaient pensé qu'à trouver un moyen de retourner chez elles, mais l'histoire dans laquelle elles s'étaient retrouvées embarquées étaient bien plus compliquée qu'elles ne l'auraient pensé.  
Et tant qu'elles n'auraient pas retrouvé Sora, elles ne pourront jamais rentrer chez elles. Et apparemment Riku n'avait aucune intention de les aider si elles ne faisaient rien pour son ami.

Lucie ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose, mais se tu quelques micro secondes après, fixant, yeux écarquillés, une petite bestiole noire qui se mouvait dans le dos de Riku.  
On entendit bientôt Alex, qui l'avait aperçu entre temps, marmonner :

- « Ah non, pas encore… »

L'argenté se retourna a cette remarque, baladant ses yeux sur le point que les deux demoiselles fixaient. Automatiquement ou presque, sa Keyblade apparut dans sa main.  
Il était vraiment bien entraîné, cela ne faisait aucun doute.  
Mais sitôt qu'il eut détruit le sans-cœur qui se trouvait là, trois autres groupes de ses congénères apparurent, entourant bien vite les différents maîtres de la Keyblade. Les deux membres de la gente féminine de l'équipe sortirent à leur tour leur arme, histoire de se battre aussi.

Quelques minutes plus tard pourtant, le nombre n'avait pas diminué, au contraire, il avait même augmenté. Les sans-cœur ne cessaient d'apparaître, ça et là, tandis que les trois compatriotes de fortunes se démenaient tant bien que mal.

Finalement, essoufflé, Riku lança aux deux demoiselles :

- « Il y en a trop, on a pas le choix, suivez moi ! »

Et sans rien ajouter de plus, il partit à toute vitesse dans la direction opposée de la mer, se frayant un passage parmis la masse grouillante des bestioles noires à coup de clé.  
Les deux jeunes filles se regardèrent quelques secondes avant de suivre son exemple – avec un peu moins de facilité quant à la destruction des sans-cœur qui se dressaient sur leur passage, cela va de soi.

Quelques centaines de mètres plus loin, elles retrouvèrent le garçon devant un grand vaisseau fait d'une manière… quelque peu étrange. Mais elles n'eurent pas le temps de se demander quelle était cette dite matière, que déjà il les faisait entrer à toute vitesse dans le moyen de transport, refermant la porte derrière elles, avant de les abandonner pour foncer vers l'avant de l'appareil, s'asseyant face à ce qui ressemblait de toute évidence à un tableau de bord digne des meilleurs films de science fiction.

- « Mais… qu'est-ce que c'est que ce délire enfin ?! » s'exclama Alex, éberluée.  
- « C'est un vaisseau gummi. » Dit simplement Riku.

Lucie cligna des yeux et observa les murs de l'appareil.

- « Tu veux dire que ce truc… va vraiment voler ? » Demanda-t-elle, sceptique. « Je ne veux pas te vexer mais ça ressemble à de la pâte à modeler. Ou un jouet en Lego. »  
- « Un jouet en quoi ? »  
- « …Oublie. »

Après tout, si elle ignorait tout du monde (ou plutôt des mondes, d'après ce qu'il disait) de Riku, il n'était pas si étonnant qu'il ignore certaines choses du sien. Quelques secondes plus tard, une secousse légère la fit sursauter, alors que l'appareil décollait maladroitement. Lucie sentit qu'il s'était élevé de quelques mètres, quand soudain un « bzzzzt ! » pas très rassurant retentit alors que les lumières s'éteignaient et que l'appareil retomba aussi sec.  
Mais Lucie n'eut que le temps de pousser un cri aigu que le vaisseau redémarra, cette fois pour de bon.

- « Euh… Désolé, je ne suis pas très habitué à voyager comme ça… » S'excusa Riku.  
- « C'est… C'est rien… » Dit doucement la jeune fille, son cœur battant à cent à l'heure (hey, elle avait quand même failli s'écraser !).

Le voyage se passa dans le silence le plus total. L'intérieur du vaisseau était… aussi petit que le laissait supposer l'extérieur, et elles n'avaient que la place de s'asseoir dans des sièges créés à cet effet. Ainsi, Lucie s'était retrouvée assise aux côtés de Riku alors qu'Alex avait bien été obligée de prendre le siège à l'arrière.

- « Et donc… » Commença l'androgyne, peut-être simplement pour briser le silence. « Tu comptes nous emmener où, comme ça ? »  
- « Voir le Roi. Il aura peut-être une explication à votre… présence. »  
- « Le Roi… Mickey, c'est ça ? » Demanda Lucie.

Riku acquiesça. Elle se demanda alors s'il s'agissait bien de la souris des dessins animés, où d'une personne réelle qui portait le même nom. En y repensant, elle se dit que ça ne pouvait être que ça ; les souris qui parlent, dans la réalité on n'en voyait pas souvent… D'un autre côté, après les clés géantes et les fourmis-cafards-grenouilles… bref, ce ne serait pas si étonnant. Et pourquoi pas Donald et Dingo, tant qu'ils y étaient ?

- « Est-ce que c'est loin ? » Continua-t-elle.  
- « Pas tellement, on y sera dans une trentaine de minutes à peu près… Enfin si on ne se fait pas attaquer par des vaisseaux Sans-cœur en chemin. »

La jeune fille préféra ne pas poser de questions à ce sujet, et décida de ne pas mener plus loin la conversation pour ne pas déranger plus Riku. Riku qui semblait plus concentré que jamais sur son pilotage, et ce n'était pas franchement rassurant vu ce qu'il leur avait dit plus tôt. Surtout qu'il ne volait parfois pas très droit.  
Il y eut une sorte de temps de pause, comme un passage à vide. Pendant quelques dizaines de minutes, peut-être vingt, peut-être plus, rien ne se passa. A l'intérieur du vaisseau, c'était le vide le plus complet, et les deux jeunes filles n'avaient d'autre choix que d'attendre… et s'embêter.

Cette « quiétude » un peu assommante se brisa d'un coup, avec un choc violent pris sur le côté du vaisseau. Alex et Lucie atterrirent par terre, le souffle coupé sur le coup.  
Le temps qu'elles se relèvent, Riku semblait s'être transfiguré. Son visage avait pris des teintes un peu plus blanches – sa pâleur atteignait presque celle de ses cheveux – et il n'avait pas l'air très rassuré.

- « Qu'est-ce que… c'était ? » finit par demander Lucie.  
- « Des sans-cœurs, comme je le craignais. Faites attention, ça risque de secouer un peu. »

Riku avait répondu sans même prendre la peine de tourner la tête.  
Avalant sa salive, Lucie s'assit sur son siège et boucla la ceinture, vite imitée par l'androgyne. Quelques minutes plus tard, pourtant, cette dernière finit à nouveau par terre – sa ceinture avait été mal attachée – suite à un nouveau mouvement brusque du pilote.  
Se relevant, furibonde, elle hurla un grand coup sur ce dernier.

- « MAIS CA VA PAS NON ? TU NE PEUX PAS FAIRE GAFFE ?! »  
- « Mais vas-y, si t'es mieux ! »

Il y eut un silence de quelques secondes, le temps que la jeune fille observe les commandes. D'après ce qu'elle avait pu remarquer, ce n'était pas si compliqué. La partie qui lui servait à tirer sur les ennemis ressemblait à une manette des jeux vidéo de ses frères.  
Et elle y avait déjà joué, plus d'une fois.  
Lançant un « Pas de problème ! » sur le même ton, quoi qu'un peu moins énervé, elle tenta de passer à l'avant, et s'encoubla sur Riku.  
Déséquilibrés, les deux tombèrent au sol, faisant tourner le vaisseau légèrement sur la gauche. Pour le coup, Lucie emplit l'espace du cockpit d'un superbe cri de terreur.

- « Mais t'es complètement cinglée !! » Cria Riku en tentant de se relever.  
- « Arrête un peu d'bouger ! Tu veux qu'on s'écrase tous où quoi ?! » Répliqua Alex tout en saisissant les commandes, toujours moitié assise moitié allongée sur l'argenté.

Elle réalisa un peu tard qu'elle n'aurait pas dû dire ça, car l'autre fille se mit à crier encore plus fort. Elle tourna la manette de plusieurs façons jusqu'à parvenir à redresser le vaisseau… l'espace d'une seconde. L'appareil bascula de l'autre côté, pour finalement se retourner complètement. Les trois passagers reçurent alors un violent choc contre le plafond avant que le vaisseau, emporté par son élan, ne se remette droit. Alex poussa un soupir de soulagement, alors que Lucie semblait avoir recours à des ressources d'oxygène inépuisables pour hurler autant sans temps d'arrêt.

- « Tu réalises ce que tu fais ?! Rends-moi les commandes ! » S'emporta Riku.  
- « Attends, c'est bon, j'ai pigé le truc ! » Protesta Alex.

Le garçon ne prêta pas attention à ses dires et, oubliant momentanément qu'il avait affaire à une fille – il fallait dire que son physique ne l'aidait pas beaucoup – il assena un coup de coude dans l'abdomen de l'androgyne qui protesta en criant. Enfin, ça ressemblait plutôt à un grognement en réalité. Elle s'apprêta à lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce, lâchant momentanément l'écran des yeux, quand elle sentit les mains de Lucie se crisper sur son épaule. Elle se retourna vers elle, puis vers l'écran, et vit alors ce qui avait provoqué une telle panique chez son amie.

- « Un astéroïde !! » Cria-t-elle.  
- « Pousse-toi de là, on va s'écraser ! » Hurla Riku.  
- « AAAAAAAHHH ON VA TOUS MOURIR !! » S'époumona Lucie.  
- « MAIS NON ON VA PAS MOURIR, FERME-LA UN PEU !! » Hurla à son tour Alex.  
- « OUIIIIIIIN !! »  
- « MAIS FAIS QUELQUE CHOSE, BON SANG !! »

…  
Quelques minutes plus tard, Alex était à nouveau à sa place, bras croisés, l'air boudeur. Riku avait, par une tentative miraculeuse, réussi à enclencher le levier de secours qui avait alors fait tirer au vaisseau un impressionnant rayon vert fluo qui avait réduit l'astéroïde à l'état de poussière. Il avait ensuite crié sur Lucie pour la faire taire, puis sur Alex pour lui faire reprendre son siège. L'androgyne avait un peu résisté, mais finalement cédé.

- « Si tu m'avais laissée faire dès le départ j'aurai pu l'éviter. » Marmonna-t-elle dans sa barbe.  
- « C'est ça. » Répondit Riku, l'air agacé comme jamais.  
- « Arrêtez, vous vous disputerez quand on sera arrivés ! » Gronda Lucie, un peu plus calme à présent bien que toujours très anxieuse.

Les deux autres ne protestèrent pas, et le reste du trajet se passa dans un silence des plus complets. Ce fut peut-être environ une heure plus tard que le vaisseau arriva, se posant dans la cour du château.  
Celle-ci était totalement vide, à part les trois personnes qui venaient d'arriver. Les jeunes filles s'en posèrent quelques questions, mais ne formulèrent rien à voix haute, se contentant d'observer l'entourage. Le jardin était très bien soigné, les haies étant taillées à la manière des vieux films américains, ressemblant à des choses réelles.

Entrant dans le château, le trio remonta un grand couloir jusqu'à arriver devant une immense porte. Alex ricana dans sa barbe lorsqu'ils passèrent dans une toute petite entrée se situant dans le cadre de bois gigantesque. A quoi cela servait-il de faire de si grandes entrées, si c'était pour ne pas les utilises ? Allez savoir.  
Le grand hall qui suivit les fit passer bientôt dans une porte sur la gauche, et après avoir traversé quelques salles, elles arrivèrent dans ce qui ressemblait à un bureau. Bibliothèques au mur, un grand bureau au centre, et devant ce bureau, un fauteuil retourné, qui farfouillait de toute évidence dans une bibliothèque située juste derrière.

- « Roi Mickey, je suis arrivé, et… j'ai trouvé deux personnes en chemin qui pourraient sûrement vous intéresser… » lança respectueusement Riku.  
- « Bienvenue à toi, Riku ! » lui répondit gaiement une voix… étrangement aiguë.

Alex se pencha vers sa compatriote, dans le but de lui demander si elle pensait que le roi Mickey était vraiment celui qu'elle pensait – celui qu'elles avaient sûrement rencontré dans le château Disney de leur monde.  
Elle n'imaginait pas… que c'était réellement une souris qui se trouvait assise sur ce fauteuil.  
Suite à cette révélation, une drôle de scène se déroula dans le bureau.  
On voyait une petite souris noire interloquée observer, en compagnie d'un adolescent aux cheveux argentés et d'une jeune fille châtain clair, une androgyne se frapper la tête contre le coin d'une bibliothèque, dans l'espoir de se réveiller d'un quelconque rêve…


	6. Disconnected

**Titre : **Keys of Mirror - Chapitre 6 : Disconnected  
**Disclamer : **On a kidnappé Riku et Roxas =D !(... ouais, rien à nous sauf Lucie, Alex et l'histoire quoi )  
**Note des auteurs :** ... ouaiiis, je sais, ça fait hyper longtemps... mias c'est aussi pour ça que vous nous aimez, nan ? =D (comment ça non ? x) ) Enfin bon... en espérant que vous aimerez quoi ='D On essayera de faire moins longtemps pour le prochain chapitre ! xD

* * *

**Keys of Mirror **

Chapitre 6 :

Lucie quand elle était petite avait lu beaucoup de livres de contes, avec des rois, des reines, des châteaux splendides et des jardins magnifiques. Dans ses livres, le roi était beau et grand, la reine toujours resplendissante, et la jeune princesse était d'une beauté incomparable et regardait toujours par sa fenêtre d'un air rêveur, attendant tristement son prince charmant.  
Lucie avait vite compris que le prince charmant n'existait pas, mais elle avait toujours gardé dans sa tête cette image de royauté belle et majestueuse.  
Mais le roi qui se trouvait devant elle en ce moment n'y correspondait pas du tout. Et c'était compréhensible.  
Puisque c'était un RAT.

Ce mot résonna une bonne trentaine de fois dans l'esprit de Lucie avant qu'elle n'émerge, et prenne enfin conscience de la situation:  
Elle se tenait debout, dans une salle immense, devant un trône immense, dans lequel se tenait une souris minuscule, qui les regardait curieusement et portait des vêtements qui auraient pu être classes -si on enlevait les gros gants blancs à ses mains et les deux oreilles rondes sur le haut de sa tête.

- Roi Mickey, dit Riku en s'inclinant légèrement tout en tentant de garder son calme malgré l'attitude étrange de l'androgyne à côté, j'ai trouvé ces deux filles en cherchant. Elles disent qu'elles ne connaissent rien aux autres mondes.

Lucie se tourna vers le garçon, puis à nouveau vers le Roi. Elle croisa alors le regard de celui-ci, et se sentit soudain très gênée. Alex avait finalement fini de se cogner la tête contre un mur et se tenait à présent à côté de Lucie.

- De quel monde venez-vous, jeunes filles? demanda le Roi Mickey de sa voix fluette, et Lucie fit un gros effort pour ne pas exploser de rire.  
- Euh...

Et voilà, encore une réponse brillante. Elle tenta de se rattraper.

- La Terre? hésita-t-elle.

Puis elle se ravisa, ne sachant pas trop si l'endroit où elle se trouvait était bien hors des limites de sa planète où non.

- Enfin, je... Je veux dire, on n'a pas vraiment de nom pour... Enfin, voilà quoi!

Bon, en clair, Lucie était nulle pour s'exprimer. Elle se tourna vers Alex, mais celle-ci remua la tête comme pour dire "moi non plus j'en sais rien débrouille-toi". Heureusement pour Lucie, le Roi ne lui laissa pas le temps de continuer.

- J'ai entendu parler de cette légende, dit-il, l'air sérieux. Apparemment dans des temps que ni vous ni moi n'avons connus, il n'existait que deux mondes.

Riku l'interrompit.

- Deux mondes? Mais alors d'où...?

Le Roi leva une main.

- Je vais y arriver, Riku. Il y avait deux mondes, tous deux démesurément grands. Puis, pour une raison que j'ignore, les deux mondes on été déconnectés. Un semble avoir conservé plus ou moins sa forme originelle, et l'autre -le notre- s'est divisé en une multitude de mondes de toutes sortes.  
- Euh... Pouce ? osa Lucie.

Tous se retournèrent vers elle.

- Je, euh... ne pige pas trop, là.  
- C'est normal, dit le Roi. Les deux mondes parallèles semblent avoir perdu tous contacts depuis ce temps reculé. Pour être franc, j'ignorais tout de son existence jusqu'à très peu, et je n'étais pas vraiment convaincu que cette histoire soit réelle...  
- Et… euh…

Alex rougit légèrement en apercevant tous les regards de la pièce se tourner vers elle. Ça n'était pas son habitude que de parler en public, elle, elle préférait expliquer sa façon de penser avec les poings, c'était un peu plus facile.

- Comment êtes-vous au courant de tout ça, si ça fait tant de temps que ça s'est passé ?  
- Eh bien, il se trouve que j'avais un ami cher, nommé Ansem, qui m'a laissé un dossier sur ce sujet, avant de disparaître. Je pense qu'il cherchait à me prévenir quelque chose en me parlant de ce monde parallèle, et j'ai finit par découvrir dans un de nos vieux livres de la bibliothèque ce qu'il en retournait… à peu près. Je dois avouer que je ne m'attendais pas, en revanche, à voir débarquer Riku accompagné de deux jeunes filles… mais sans Sora.

Le dénommé baissa la tête, l'air mutin. Il allait reprendre la parole, mais l'androgyne fut plus rapide que lui, encore une fois, et le coupa d'un simple :

- Euh… C'est qui Sora, juste comme ça ?  
- Un adolescent de votre âge, qui se trouve être l'Elu de la Keyblade. Enfin… l'un des élus. Il est également le meilleur ami de Riku ici présent. Et, si celui-ci veut bien nous expliquer pourquoi ce dernier n'est pas là… j'avoue que cela m'inquiète.

L'argenté mis quelques secondes à répondre, le regard de biais, comme s'il cherchait à éviter tout regard, à devenir invisible.

- Sora… s'est fait enlever. C'est un peu après que nous ayons reçu votre message, Roi Mickey. On s'était donné rendez-vous devant le vaisseau que vous nous aviez envoyé un peu après la lettre mais… je suis arrivé un peu en retard. Sauf que devant le vaisseau, il n'y avait personne. Sora n'était pas là, et après quelques recherches, on a découvert qu'il n'était nulle part sur l'île. Tout ce que j'ai retrouvé… c'est ça.

Plongeant une main dans sa poche, il sortit une petite chaîne à laquelle pendait une sorte de couronne. Alex haussa un sourcil, avant d'entendre la voix de Lucie s'élever.

Elle aussi, avait les yeux fixés sur le bijou reposant au creux de la paume de Riku.

- C'est quoi ? C'était à Sora ?  
- Oui. Il y tenait beaucoup. Depuis qu'on s'est rencontré, je ne l'ai jamais vu sans. Même pour prendre son bain…  
- Euh… on n'aura pas besoin de détails, si ça ne te dérange pas, lança Alex, goguenarde.

Elle se tu en revanche bien vite en apercevant le regard désapprobateur que lui lançait la souris-roi. De toute évidence, ce ne devait pas être un sujet à prendre tant que ça à la légère. Un lourd silence s'installa entre les quelques personnes réunies dans l'immense salle, avant que Riku ne reprenne la parole, un peu interloqué.

- Au fait, Roi Mickey… Est-ce que vous pourriez m'expliquer pourquoi vous nous avez envoyé ce message… dans une bouteille ?

Un ange passa.

- Une… bouteille ? releva Alex, interloquée.

Le Roi toussota.

- Ahem... Eh bien, comment vouliez-vous que je fasse? Nos mondes ne peuvent être reliés aussi facilement, et je ne pouvais pas me déplacer moi-même avec toutes les choses que j'ai à faire ici.  
- Mais... les interrompit Lucie. Mais comment saviez-vous que la bouteille arriverait jusqu'à eux ? Elle aurait pu arriver n'importe où, non ? En plus si j'ai bien compris, vos mondes ne sont pas reliés, non? Alors comment la bouteille a fait pour arriver d'une mer à l'autre ?

Elle se laissa tomber à genoux, sa tête commençant à fumer.

- Je n'y comprends rien.  
- Euh... commença le Roi. Ne nous arrêtons pas sur ces détails futiles, il est temps de penser à ce que nous allons faire pour la suite.  
- Euh, pardon... les coupa soudain Alex. J'ai bien entendu "nous"?  
- Oui, et alors? demanda le Roi.  
- Mais qui a dit que nous allions vous aider?

Le silence se fit. Lucie fila discrètement vers Alex et lui chuchota à l'oreille.

- Attends, leur ami s'est fait enlever, on peut bien leur donner un coup de main non?  
- Mais on ne le connaît même pas ce type! répondit Alex un peu plus fort.

Un peu trop fort, même, puisque Riku se retourna vers elle et lui jeta un regard noir.

- Et tu penses faire quoi? Tu crois que tu peux débarquer dans ce monde et rentrer chez toi aussi facilement? Vous savez à peine vous battre, vous n'aurez même pas fait deux pas dehors que les Sans-coeur auront eus raison de vous!  
- Il n'a pas tort, Alex... chuchota Lucie. On n'a nulle part où aller, alors autant les aider.

L'androgyne se mordit la lèvre, pas décidée à se laisser amadouer. Lucie continua:

- Et puis, ce type, Sora, il a une de ces clés... une keyblade, comme nous. Il saura peut-être comment retourner dans notre monde, on ne sait jamais?

Alex garda le silence.

- En plus, je... je n'ai pas envie qu'on se retrouve seules sans aucun endroit où aller à nouveau. Et Riku n'a pas l'air d'être un mauvais type... bon, il a failli nous éventrer en nous attaquant un peu avant, mais...  
- C'est bon, dit finalement Alex. J'ai compris.

Elle se tourna vers Riku et le Roi.

- On va vous aider. Et en échange, vous nous aiderez à retourner dans notre monde.  
- Très bien, acquiesça Mickey. Nous ferons notre possible. Je vous avouerai tout de même que les voyages entre votre monde et les nôtres ne sont pas très… fréquents. Mais vous avez ma parole que je ferai tout ce que je peux pour vous ramener là d'où vous venez.

Alex hocha la tête, rassérénée. Maintenant que ça c'était réglé… qu'allaient-ils faire ? Il leur restait tout de même ce… Sora à aller chercher. Et s'il fallait se taper Riku tout le long du chemin… Elle aimait bien être avec Lucie, depuis ce … rêve ? En fait, elle ne savait même plus. Le monde en entier avait l'air d'être un rêve, depuis quelques heures… Mais le fait est que, même si elle ne connaissait pas encore Lucie très bien, elle lui faisait confiance, malgré elle. Elle ne pouvait pas expliquer pourquoi.

- Et… comment est-ce qu'on va aller trouver ce… Sora ?

Là, ce fut tout bonnement une assemblée de tête de six pieds de long qui lui répondit. Alex ne savait pas pourquoi, mais elle eut soudain l'étrange pressentiment que la tâche n'allait pas être des plus aisées…

- Je ne vois qu'une seule solution… le chercher à l'ancienne. Pour plus d'efficacité, vous partirez de votre coté, avec Riku, et Donald et Dingo le chercheront d'un autre. Je reste là pour faire des recherches au château, vous saurez ou me trouver au cas où, et si jamais Sora décide de revenir ici.

Le silence se fit quelques instants, et Lucie hochait calmement la tête, quand...

- Euh... Une minute. Vous avez dit Donald et Dingo ? demanda-t-elle, les yeux gros comme des billes de Loto.  
- Ah oui, c'est vrai, je ne vous ai pas présentés, s'excusa le Roi. Donald, Dingo, s'il vous plaît ?

La petite porte taillée dans la grande porte s'ouvrit, et un canard coiffé d'un chapeau de magicien accompagné d'un grand chien (?) en armure entrèrent et firent une brève révérence.  
Lucie manqua de tomber dans les pommes.

- J'n'arrive pas à y croire...  
- Bah, on a bien Mickey devant nous... fit remarquer Alex.  
- C'est vrai, mais...  
- Mais de quoi vous parlez ? les interrompit Riku.

Elles se tournèrent vers lui, et virent que tous les regardaient avec une tête bizarre.

- Ben... En fait... commença Lucie. En fait, c'est... hm... non, laissez tomber.

Elle se ravisa : après tout, à quoi ça les mènerait de savoir qu'ils sont les héros de dessins animés de son monde ? Il faudrait tout leur expliquer, en discuter... ça prendrait un temps fou et inutile. C'était comme ça, et puis c'est tout.

- Bien, euh... Donc, vous pourrez vous servir du vaisseau gummi pour voyager. Riku vous servira de pilote et...  
- JE REFUSE ! cria Alex.

Le Roi cligna des yeux.

- P... Pardon ?  
- Y'a pas moyen que ce type conduise le vaisseau ! Il a failli tous nous tuer tout à l'heure !  
- Tu... C'est faux ! C'est toi qui m'as sauté dessus ! protesta Riku.  
- Allons, allons, calmez-vous, ce n'est pas un petit incident...  
- Non, je... je suis d'accord avec Alex, dit Lucie timidement. Ce n'est pas que j'ai quelque chose contre Riku, mais je tiens à la vie ! Alors... euh...

Riku tomba à genoux.

- Elle... elle tient à la vie... répéta-t-il, en pleine déprime.  
- Très bien, fit Mickey, alors si c'est comme ça je vais vous envoyer voir nos mécaniciens en chef. Ils vous apprendront à piloter.  
- A... A piloter ? s'écria Lucie.  
- Allons, vous verrez, ce n'est pas si difficile que ça en à l'air !  
- Je suis prête, ne perdons pas de temps, dit Alex. Où ils sont, vos mécaniciens ?

Le roi parut sourire – en tout cas, il dévoila une parfaite rangée de petites dents blanches, et sembla … imiter le son d'une horloge. L'androgyne fronça les sourcils. Il déraillait totalement, ce roi…  
Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de se pencher sur le cas de la santé mentale de la souris princière qu'une petite porte dans la grande s'ouvrait, laissant passer deux… bestioles qui se mirent à trottiner en direction du petit groupe réuni devant le trône.

Un grand silence avait envahi la salle, tandis que les deux jeunes filles restaient bouche bée devant ces deux … qu'est-ce que c'était au juste ? Des hamsters ? Des Cochons d'Inde ?  
Sans lui laisser le temps encore une fois de se plonger dans d'obscures pensées, les nouveaux arrivants se plantèrent devant le siège du roi, se mettant au garde à vous.

- Oui mon Roi ? lancèrent-ils, dans une parfaite synchronisation.

A nouveau, quelques instants de silence parfait planèrent.  
Et tout à coup, alors que Mickey allait reprendre la parole, un prodigieux cri très aigu déchira l'air. Sans qu'elle ait pu comprendre le comment du pourquoi, Alex vit sa comparse se précipiter sur l'un des deux cochons d'Inde et le prendre dans ses bras.

- AHHHHHH ! Ils sont trop mignooooooooooooons !

Alex soupira, pendant que les pauvres rongeurs tentaient de se débattre du mieux qu'ils pouvaient.

- Mais arrêtez voyons ! lâcha l'un d'eux.

Lucie, se rappelant alors qu'il ne s'agissait pas de simples rongeurs, se recula rapidement.

- D... Désolée, bafouilla-t-elle.  
- Ahem... Je m'appelle Tic, fit le rongeur, et voici mon partenaire Tac.  
- Ben voyons, fit Alex, royalement ignorée par tous.  
- Enchantée, moi c'est Lucie, se présenta la jeune fille. Et elle, au fond, c'est Alex.  
- J'aimerais que vous appreniez à ces deux jeunes filles les bases du pilotage, si ça ne vous dérange pas, glissa le Roi.  
- A vot' service, Majesté ! répondit Tac en s'inclinant.  
- Allez, suivez-nous ! poursuivit l'autre.

Il commença à courir vers la sortie, rapidement suivi par les deux filles. Les quatre arrivèrent alors dans une petite pièce ronde et vide, avec seulement au milieu quelque chose qui ressemblait plus où moins à un gros tas de légos attachés au sol par un mécanisme.

- Voici notre simulateur ! dit Tic avec fierté. Allez, pas de temps à perdre, installez-vous !  
- Ca ressemble plus aux jeux dans les magasins qu'à autre chose... fit Alex, pas convaincue.  
- Pas faux, approuva Lucie. Mais bon, on n'a pas vraiment le choix.

Toutes deux prirent place dans l'appareil. L'intérieur ressemblait assez à un vaisseau gummi, c'était même très ressemblant. Sauf qu'il y avait deux volants.

- Maintenant, l'écran va vous montrer une simulation de vol; vous ne risquez rien mais évitez de foncer dans les astéroïdes trop souvent ! avertit Tac.  
- Vous êtes prêtes ? demanda Tic.  
- Oui, chef ! cria Lucie.  
- Comment tu peux être emballée à ce point ? soupira l'autre fille.  
- Ben, ils sont tellement adorables...

Soudain, l'écran s'alluma sur une vue étoilée.

- Waouh, on se croirait vraiment dans l'espace ! s'émerveilla Lucie.  
- C'est... c'est vachement réaliste comme jeu...  
- Ah ! Attention, on fonce droit dans un... euh... cube !

Elle pointa du doigt l'objet, qui, effectivement, ressemblait plus où moins à un gros cube aux couleurs douteuses.

- Hé les hamsters ! Vous ne nous avez pas dit comment on pilotait ce truc ! se plaignit l'androgyne.  
- Prenez les commandes !

Elle obéit et saisit l'étrange manette qui servait de volant, puis tira de toutes ses forces vers la direction opposée. Le vaisseau frôla le cube.

- C'était juste... fit Lucie.  
- Ouais ben à part ça tu ne pourrais pas m'aider un peu ?

Lucie saisit la manette devant elle.

- Elle est un peu différente, à quoi ça sert ?  
- Pour simplifier, expliqua Tic, on a séparé les commandes de vol et de tir.  
- Ah...  
- Lucie ! Y'a un drôle de truc qui nous fonce dessus !  
- Evite-le !  
- Impossible y'a d'autres cubes qui me gênent... T'as les commandes de tir, non ? Explose-le !  
- Euh, mais...  
- VITE !  
- Oui, oui... ! PRENDS CA !

Elle appuya de toutes ses forces sur un bouton et un laser vint dégommer le "truc" en question.

- C'était quoi, ça ?  
- Vous en avez déjà vu, fit une voix familière. C'est un vaisseau sans-cœur.  
- Riku ? demanda Lucie.  
- On vous regarde depuis la salle des commandes. Pour l'instant ce n'est pas glorieux...

Alex, tout en évitant un autre "cube", se promit de péter le nez de l'argenté dès que l'occasion se présenterait.  
Elle fut cependant tirée de ses pensées par un cri suraigu de sa coéquipière de vol, qui tentait de fracasser un gigantesque astéroïde à grands renforts de lasers.  
Réagissant instinctivement, elle tira les manettes vers elle, tentant d'éviter cet énorme machin… mais ne fit que se rapprocher plus du centre.

Résultat : un nouveau cri lorsqu'un choc factice secoue le cockpit, et un grognement de la part de l'androgyne, qui s'était tapé la tête à cause du choc.  
Environ une vingtaine d'astéroïde plus tard, la voix de Riku finit par envahir à nouveau le petit habitacle ou les filles tentaient d'éviter un énième obstacle.

- C'est bon, ne vous acharnez pas. On ne vous fera pas conduire, je crois que ça vaut mieux si on a envie de rester en vie…  
- Hey ! réagit Alex au quart de tour, je dois te rappeler à cause de QUI on a failli y passer, dans le vaisseau gummi, tout à l'heure ?  
- Une minute, les coupa Lucie, je n'ai pas encore essayé de piloter, moi !

Tous se turent un instant.

- Quoi ? …Pourquoi vous pensez tous que je vais obligatoirement être nulle ?  
- Non, non mais vas-y, essaie si ça peut te faire plaisir, dit Riku pas vraiment convaincu.

Elle changea de place avec Alex et prit les commandes en main.

- Tu es prête ? La simulation va commencer dans dix secondes, dit un des rongeurs.

Lucie ferma les yeux et prit une grande inspiration.

- Ce truc me rappelle un des jeux vidéo de mon frère, fit remarquer Alex en observant la manette de tir.

L'écran s'alluma alors. Comme pour la première fois, un paysage tout en couleur apparut.  
Lucie se concentra de toutes ses forces, et lorsque le premier obstacle se présenta elle tira la manette doucement, un peu trop doucement d'ailleurs car l'objet toucha le vaisseau légèrement, le faisant vaciller – du moins c'était l'impression que les petites secousses de la salle de simulation leur donnait. Elle se mordit la langue. Un anneau doré apparut alors ; elle tira la manette pour faire descendre le vaisseau afin de le faire passer à l'intérieur, et il passa de justesse.

- Je crois que je commence à m'y faire. Oh, Alex, y'a…  
- Oui j'ai vu.

L'androgyne attendit que le vaisseau Sans-cœur soit à une distance convenable et le cibla avec l'écran de contrôle avant de tirer. Le vaisseau fut détruit du premier coup.

- Et mes parents qui me disaient que les jeux vidéo ne me serviraient à rien dans la vie ! s'exclama Alex, triomphante.  
- S'ils voyaient tout ce qu'on a fait depuis qu'on est arrivées dans ce monde bizarre, ils seraient vraiment surpris, ajouta Lucie en évitant deux gros cubes qui fonçaient sur elle.

Alex chercha les prochains ennemis et les détruit les uns après les autres, souvent en un seul coup. Les deux filles ne dirent rien pendant un instant, toutes deux concentrées dans leur tâche, quand soudain Alex regarda autour d'elle.

- J'ai l'impression qu'il manque un truc, là. Pourquoi on se cogne plus depuis tout à l'heure ?

Elle regarda l'écran quelques minutes et vit les divers éléments du décor s'éloigner du vaisseau les uns après les autres. Au début elle ne comprit pas, mais soudain réalisa que c'était le vaisseau qui s'éloignait des obstacles.

- Putain mais tu gères !  
- Ah bon ? demanda Lucie.  
- Mais ouais ! T'es carrément plus douée que Riku !  
- Hé ! protesta la voix du concerné.  
- C'est décidé, dit Tic, c'est elle qui prendra les commandes. Vous deux vous ne feriez que réduire notre vaisseau en bouillie !  
- C'est sympa… fit Alex. Mais moi ça me va, je préfère carrément dégommer les ennemis !  
- Tu devais jouer souvent à ce jeu, dit Lucie.  
- Pas tellement, en fait, mais c'est le genre de truc qui ne demande pas trop de concentration. Juste viser et tirer ! Ça me plaît !  
- Cinglée, glissa Riku.  
- Oh toi, la ferme.

Sans prêter tant que ça d'attention au grognement en retour, les deux jeunes filles s'extirpèrent des commandes pour sortir du « simulateur » de vaisseau gummi. Le roi, les deux … euh… rongeurs ainsi que Riku les attendaient dans la pièce voisine.

- Bon, alors c'est décidé, lança le roi. Lucie, tu prendras les commandes du vaisseau, et vous deux, vous vous chargerez des canons.  
- Euh… il ne risque pas d'y avoir un problème de… place, alors ? osa Lucie. Déjà que pour l'aller on se marchait dessus…

Un silence un peu gêné envahit la pièce, laissant le temps à deux trois échanges de regards – pensifs pour certains, gênés pour d'autres. Enfin, Mickey hocha la tête, une idée ayant visiblement germé à l'intérieur.  
Il se tourna vers ses deux subalternes, pour leur lancer :

- J'ai une idée, mais il faudra peut-être modifier le vaisseau pour ça. Et à mon avis, cela prendra en tout cas la nuit, voire la journée entière de demain… poursuivit-il en regardant alors les trois jeunes. Il faudra donc que vous dormiez ici ce soir.

Un hochement de tête général – de toute façon, il aurait été dur de refuser, puisque le seul moyen de quitter ce monde était d'utiliser le vaisseau, et il venait d'être « réservé »…  
La joyeuse troupe se dirigea donc en direction de la salle à manger – d'après le roi. En effet, l'heure avait pour ainsi dire galopé pendant que les filles étaient dans le « faux vaisseau », et le soleil se couchait lentement, à l'horizon, derrière les sculptures taillées dans les haies.

Encore une fois, Alex dû retenir un ricanement en voyant la tête de la salle à manger. La table était tout à fait démesurée, faisant sûrement plusieurs mètres de long – ça devait être très pratique pour se passer le sel.  
Mais elle ne proféra aucun sarcasme, une fois qu'elle eut goûté à la nourriture. Ce n'était pas si différent des repas de son monde d'origine – à part peut-être l'ambiance, un peu différente, de part la présence d'un roi à la table, peut-être.

Le repas se passa plus ou moins en silence. Mickey tentait d'être agréable avec ses convives, mais Lucie, comme Alex, avaient toutes les deux de la peine à lui répondre – peut-être à cause de sa voix si aigüe… Quant à Riku, Alex évitait soigneusement de lui adresser la moindre parole – elle n'aimait pas se disputer à table, pour elle la nourriture, c'était sacré. Et Lucie restait plutôt silencieuse…  
Une fois le repas terminé, Lucie attendit poliment que tout le monde ait terminé pour se lever et elle et Alex demandèrent au Roi où elles allaient dormir.

- Le soleil vient tout juste de se coucher, êtes-vous sûres de ne pas vouloir...  
- J'ai couru à travers un parc gigantesque pour retrouver ma sœur, fui des bestioles noires sorties de nulle part, combattu un Sans-cœur démesuré, marché longtemps dans un endroit désert, combattu un type aux cheveux argentés, frôlé l'arrêt cardiaque à cause dudit type qui n'arrivait pas à piloter un bête vaisseau, et j'ai passé le reste de la journée à éviter des obstacles imaginaires, alors OUI, j'ai envie de me coucher tôt, est-ce que ça pose un PROBLEME ?

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers elle tandis qu'elle reprenait son souffle après cette longue tirade.

- T-Très bien, fit le Roi, je vais demander aux balais de vous conduire jusqu'à votre chambre.  
- Euh... Merci, répondit Alex, encore un peu sous le choc.

Une fois seules, Lucie se laissa tomber sur son lit - celui d'Alex se trouvait juste à côté, séparé de deux ou trois mètres.

- Eh ben, dit l'androgyne, gueuler comme ça sur un Roi, je n'aurais pas cru ça de ta part.  
- Je... Je ne suis pas comme ça d'habitude ! paniqua Lucie.  
- Bah, c'est normal que tes nerfs aient lâché avec tout ce qu'il s'est passé aujourd'hui. Je pense que si t'avais rien dit, ce Roi aurait fini par se prendre mon poing dans sa jolie figure de souris de dessin animé.

Lucie eut un petit rire.

- Je me demande si en me réveillant demain je serais chez moi... Je veux dire, tout ça, c'est tellement dingue, je n'arrive pas à croire que c'est la réalité, dit Lucie.  
- Ouais ben si c'est un rêve, il est plutôt douloureux. J'ai des bleus partout !  
- Mais si c'est la réalité, tout le monde doit être à notre recherche en se moment... Ma mère a peut-être déjà appelé la police.  
- Hm...

Les deux filles restèrent en silence un instant.

- Ah, je n'ai pas de pyjama du coup. Et... Et je n'ai pas de fringues de rechange ! Ni de trousse de toilette, même pas une brosse... AAAH !

Lucie se prit la tête entre les mains, réalisant soudain. Alex la regarda bizarrement.

- Comment je vais faire, comment je vais faiiiire ?  
- Quoi, ce n'est pas si grave que ça, si ?  
- Evidemment que c'est grave ! cria Lucie. Toi tu as les cheveux courts, t'es tranquille ! Moi je dois passer une demi-heure dans la salle de bain tous les jours si je veux qu'ils soient bien !  
- Alors coupe-toi les cheveux.  
- Mais... Mais non !  
- Bon alors te plains pas.  
- Maiieuuuh...

Elle se laissa à nouveau tomber sur son lit, les yeux larmoyants. Alex soupira.  
C'est vrai qu'après tout, elle n'aurait pas vraiment ce genre de problème. C'était en partie pour ça qu'elle avait coupé les siens si courts. Et puis parce qu'elle en avait marre que, à cause de ces cheveux, tout le monde la prenne pour une poupée et veuille la protéger…

- Lucie… ? lança-t-elle finalement après quelques secondes de silence. A mon avis, ça devrait aller. J'imagine qu'ici, il doit quand même y avoir des brosses. Et puis… si tu veux… je pourrais t'aider.  
- M'aider ?

La jeune fille s'était retournée vers elle, un air incrédule sur le visage – à tel point que l'androgyne se demanda un instant si elle ne devait pas le prendre mal. Mais après tout… c'est vrai qu'avec la longueur de cheveux qu'elle se payait, cela devait être dur à appréhender, le fait qu'elle s'y connaisse quand même un peu niveau chevelure.  
Un sourire se voulant engageant aux lèvres, elle vint s'asseoir à côté de son interlocutrice.

- Ben oui, t'aider ! Je sais que c'est difficile à croire, mais quand j'étais plus petite, j'avais les cheveux à peu près jusque… là, environ.

Elle tenta de jauger avec sa main, la posant finalement vers le bas de son dos, à la hauteur du nombril. Elle vit Lucie ouvrir à nouveau des yeux comme des soucoupes. De toute évidence, elle avait de plus en plus de mal à y croire.  
Un air embarrassé prit possession du visage de celle aux cheveux corbeau.

- Oui, je sais, j'avais l'air d'une fille… c'est sûrement ce que tu dois te dire. Mais ma mère aimait bien ça.

Un petit silence, et finalement, ce fut l'autre qui reprit la parole.

- Ta… mère ? Dis-moi, Alex… à quoi elle ressemble, ta famille ?

L'androgyne parut réfléchir au meilleur portrait qu'elle pourrait donner de ceux qui avaient partagé son quotidien pendant ces seize dernières années, puis finalement, reprit la parole d'une voix où se partageaient amusement et nostalgie.

- Eh bien… ma mère est archi-maniaque. Mais quand j'étais plus petite, elle adorait s'occuper de moi comme d'une poupée. Ça a finit par me soûler un peu, d'où en partie ma coupe de cheveux. Mon père est très gentil et drôle, mais il s'efface beaucoup devant ma mère. Et j'ai deux frères ainés, des jumeaux, Kevin et Hugo. Ils ont 18 ans, et ce sont un peu des voyous. Et… et toi ? J'ai cru voir ta sœur, avant qu'on ne… disparaisse, mais…  
- Ah, oui c'était ma sœur. C'est une sale peste, mais c'est ma sœur quoi, je ne peux pas vraiment dire que je la déteste... Et sinon, ma mère est... hm... assez simple, en fait. Un peu tête en l'air, elle oublie toujours quelque chose et je dois lui amener au travail... Ah, et mon père est mort quand j'étais toute petite, alors je me souviens pas vraiment de lui. Sinon, tu as raison, je ne devrais pas paniquer autant pour mes cheveux, mais je demanderai quand même demain si je peux emprunter la salle de bain.

Elle bailla longuement, ce qui mit fin à la conversation. Il fallait dire qu'après une telle journée, les deux filles étaient crevées. Lucie s'allongea confortablement dans son lit et ramena ses couvertures jusqu'à son menton.

- Je me demande ce qu'on va faire, demain, continua Lucie. J'espère qu'on pourra se reposer un peu...  
- Ouais, c'est vrai que ça serait pas mal. Mais bon, avec ce Roi cinglé, qui sait à quoi on doit s'attendre...  
- De toutes façons, toutes les personnes qu'on a rencontrées depuis qu'on est arrivées là sont bizarres.  
- Surtout Riku. Je n'arrive pas à le cerner.  
- Mais c'est quand même bien qu'il soit avec nous, non ? On s'y est mise à deux contre lui et on l'a à peine éraflé ! Avec lui au moins on est en sécurité.  
- Ouais, si on veut.  
- Et sinon je me demande à quoi ressemble ce Sora.  
- J'imagine qu'on ne le saura pas avant de l'avoir retrouvé. Et j'espère que ce sera rapide, parce que là je sens que je vais faire une overdose avec tous ces personnages de Disney partout...  
- Ouais, mais bon, on a bien rencontré Riku ; si ça se trouve en rencontrera d'autres humains "normaux" après.

Elle attendit qu'Alex lui réponde, mais rien ne vint. Elle s'était sûrement endormie. Lucie ramena un peu plus les couvertures sur elle et ferma les yeux à son tour. Pour une fois depuis très longtemps, le sommeil lui vint presque immédiatement, et tout son corps put enfin se reposer après une journée aussi remplie.

* * *

_... Review ? ^-^ *se fait lapider*_


	7. Resting Time is Over

**Titre : **Keys of Mirror - Chapitre 7 : Resting time is Over  
**Disclamer :** Je me ferais bien un bout de Riku moi... et toi Rai ? =D  
**Note des auteurs : **Oui, vous rêvez pas, on a bel et bien fait le pari de ne poster qu'une fois tous les six mois ! *se mange une pelle* non, sérieusement, on est vraiment terriblement désolée, et on tentera de faire des efforts #blablabla de 3h et demies# pour améliorer notre fréquence de postage =D Bref, bonne lecture !

* * *

**Keys of Mirror**

Chapitre 7 : Resting Time is Over

Trois coups.  
Frappés avec insistance à sa porte.  
Marrant. Habituellement, sa mère accompagnait toujours ces trois coups d'un hurlement, histoire d'être sûre qu'elle était bien réveillée…

Trois autres coups.  
Plus insistants encore, un peu plus forts.  
Alex grogna quelque chose d'inintelligible – oui, même pour elle – avant de rabattre la couverture sur sa tête, tentant vainement d'oublier ce petit bruit gênant.

Trois coups. Encore.  
La jeune fille soupira. Elle savait que sa mère avait peu de patience. Si elle ne se dépêchait pas, le hurlement allait arriver. Et elle n'y tenait pas.  
Mais alors pas du tout.  
Un second soupir suivit le premier, puis elle se décida à se sortir de son lit. Titubant sous l'effet du sommeil qui emplissait encore son corps, elle avança à tâtons dans la pénombre, tentant de se souvenir du côté ou se trouvait la porte.

Plusieurs instants, un mur ou deux dans la figure et quelques « ouilles ! » plus tard, elle parvint enfin à attraper quelque chose qui ressemblait vaguement à une poignée.  
Une pression dessus la convainquit de la véracité de sa trouvaille quand la porte s'ouvrit, laissant un rayon de lumière entrer dans la pièce, l'aveuglant du même coup.  
Décidant d'avancer tout de même, elle commença à formuler une phrase d'une voix pâteuse :

« - C'est bon, maman, je… »

Elle s'arrêta en se cognant contre quelque chose.  
Encore à moitié aveuglée, elle cligna des yeux pour améliorer un minimum sa vision.  
Un pull vert. Et un gilet noir.  
C'était ce qu'il y avait devant elle.  
Bizarre, ce n'était pas du tout dans le style vestimentaire de sa mère ça…

« - Ohoh ! Désolé ! »

Un instant, la jeune fille se demanda à qui appartenait cette voix de bouffon.  
Un instant seulement.  
En relevant la tête, elle eut un choc.  
Mais du genre à vous faire arrêter le cœur.

Un chien.  
Un…. Un chien.  
Un chien se trouvait devant elle. Un chien géant, qui se tenait sur ses deux pattes, qui portait des habits, et qui parlait.  
Un chien.

Parmi toutes les options qui s'imposaient à elle en cet instant, une seule retint l'attention de l'androgyne.  
Qui n'hésita pas.

« - AAAAAAAAAHHHHHH ! »

Presque aussitôt, des bruits de pas précipités retentirent derrière elle, accompagnés d'une voix paniquée criant :

« - Quoi, quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, on se fait attaquer ? »

Alex mit quelques secondes à se souvenir de l'existence de Lucie, et se retourna donc... pour découvrir une fille de sa taille, aux cheveux longs et châtains qui partaient littéralement dans tous les sens. On aurait pu dire qu'elle abordait un style "négligé", mais... non, là c'était vraiment, vraiment trop.  
Bien trop pour Alex en tout cas, qui explosa littéralement de rire.  
Lucie la regarda, bouche ouverte, et ne mit pas longtemps à réaliser que c'était d'elle qu'on se moquait. D'ailleurs, l'autre chien à l'air débile derrière elle se retenait aussi de pouffer.

« - A-A-ALEX ! Arrête de te moquer ! hurla-t-elle en plaquant ses mains sur ses cheveux.  
- D-Désolée, fit l'androgyne, maintenant bien réveillée. Mais là, vraiment c'est trop... ! elle se remit à rire.  
- AAAAAAH ! J'ai dit la ferme ! »

Sur ce, elle se mit à lui rouer le dos de coups de poings avec ses maigres forces matinales, ce qui n'eut pour effet que de faire pouffer l'autre de plus belle.  
Derrière Dingo, que le fait de s'être fait royalement ignorer n'avait pas l'air de déranger, Riku arriva, accompagné du Roi Mickey. Ils restèrent un instant à observer la scène, puis Riku se tourna vers le Roi et ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose, mais la souris parla avant lui.

« - Je sais ce que tu vas demander, et c'est non ; il n'y a aucun moyen de refiler leur Keyblade à quelqu'un d'autre. Et je n'irai pas à ta place non plus. Il va falloir faire avec... Enfin, si c'est possible... »

Riku poussa un long soupir et posa sa main sur son front.

« - J'ai comme l'impression que le voyage va être très, très long... »

Quelques instants après, une fois que les demoiselles se furent calmées, le Roi en profita pour leur annoncer que la journée serait consacrée à l'entraînement, mais qu'avant tout, un bon petit-déjeuner s'imposait.  
Lorsque les deux amies émirent des réserves quant à leur aspect du moment, il se contenta de leur répondre que lui et Riku les attendraient dans la salle à manger, et que Dingo les y conduirait. Une fois d'accords, les deux jeunes filles retournèrent donc dans leur chambre.  
Le problème des vêtements fut très vite réglé – vu qu'elles n'avaient que ce avec quoi elles étaient arrivées dans ce monde. D'ailleurs, il leur faudrait peut-être songer à trouver des vêtements de rechange...

En revanche, les cheveux furent source d'embarras… plus ou moins marqué. Alex n'avait pas tant que ça de problème, un peu d'eau et ses cheveux étaient déjà coiffés, en pic comme d'habitude. Elle n'avait finalement mis que quelques minutes pour se préparer.  
Lucie, elle, en revanche, était en train de se désoler devant une glace, tentant vainement de lisser ses cheveux du plat de la main, ces derniers rebiquant toujours un peu dans tous les sens. Elle semblait au bord des larmes.

« - Alex… ? Tu crois qu'ils pourraient nous prêter un fer à lisser… ?  
- Euh… je doute quand même qu'ils en aient… oublie pas à qui on a affaire… »

Alors que son interlocutrice faisait la moue devant le miroir, la jeune androgyne farfouilla les tiroirs à la recherche d'un quelconque outil qui pourrait lui servir. Elle finit par trouver une de ces brosses qu'on voyait toujours dans ces contes de fées, que les princesses utilisaient pendant des heures devant leur glace en rêvant au prince charmant.  
Pas question cette fois-ci d'adopter telle attitude, mais la brosse serait tout de même très utile. Elle récupéra en même temps une sorte de lien de cuir qu'elle devina fait pour attacher les cheveux, et s'approcha de Lucie par derrière.

« - Allez, laisse-moi faire. J'vais essayer de t'arranger ça, ok ?  
- Euh… si tu veux oui, répondit Lucie, incertaine. »

Sans s'offusquer du ton, l'androgyne mouilla abondamment la brosse, la tapotant contre le rebord du lavabo devant lequel elles se trouvaient pour en chasser le surplus d'eau, et brossa la chevelure soyeuse de sa nouvelle amie avec.  
L'effet fut certes moins radical que celui d'un fer à lisser, mais elle parvint tout de même à aplatir considérablement la chevelure rebelle de la jeune fille.  
Quelques minutes plus tard, elle finissait de lui nouer les cheveux en queue de cheval, l'air plutôt satisfaite d'elle-même.  
Il ne leur fallut plus que quelques instants pour remettre leurs chaussures – seules parties de leurs tenues qu'elles avaient enlevées la veille au soir – puis elles sortirent pour rejoindre Dingo qui les attendait patiemment à côté de la porte.

En le voyant, Alex fit une petite grimace, et tenta un sourire maladroit.

« - Euh… je… Désolée de t'avoir crié dessus, avant, Dingo…  
- Bah, pas de problème ! Je t'en veux pas pour ça, rassure toi ! »

Les deux comparses sourirent devant l'évidente bonne humeur du garde royale, et le suivirent sans mot dire, rejoignant du même coup le Roi et Riku dans leur repas du matin.  
Ce dernier se passa sans grands déboires, et lorsqu'ils eurent tous fini leur assiette, la souris se releva, leur annonçant de sa voix fluette que chacune des deux jeunes filles allait devoir suivre un entraînement pour ainsi dire intensif durant la journée.

« - Lucie, tu viendras avec moi pour l'instant, je vais t'apprendre à utiliser au mieux ta magie. Quant à toi Alex, suit Riku, vous irez dans l'autre salle d'arme du château. »

L'androgyne grommela vaguement quelque chose, mais personne ne fit attention à elle. Souhaitant bonne chance à son amie, elle s'éloigna en suivant l'argenté dans les immenses couloirs du château, sans décrocher un mot.  
Ça promettait d'être beau à voir…

.oOo.

Lucie avait accompagné Mickey jusqu'à une grande salle circulaire, dont les couleurs prédominantes étaient le rouge et le jaune. Sur le sol était dessinée une couronne s'étendant sur à peu près toute la pièce - Lucie se dit que ça devait être le symbole royal du château.

« - Bien, dit le Roi, puisque tu sembles prédisposée à la magie, je vais tenter de t'expliquer au mieux comment l'utiliser.  
- OK, répondit Lucie.  
- Voyons, par où commencer ? On trouve les origines de la magie dans...  
- Euh, je n'ai pas besoin d'un cours d'histoire, Majesté, l'interrompit la jeune fille.  
- Tu as raison, nous manquons de temps pour cela. Mieux vaut aller à l'essentiel. Bon, tu as dit que tu maîtrisais les sorts Brasier et Glacier, c'est cela ?  
- Je ne savais pas que ça s'appelait comme ça, mais oui. Enfin, je n'ai réussi à lancer le truc de glace qu'une fois, en fait je ne sais pas si je pourrais le refaire maintenant...  
- Je vois, je vois... Eh bien, je pense que nous devrions commencer par les bases dans ce cas. Vois-tu, la magie trouve ça source dans l'énergie magique d'une personne. Pour chaque sort que tu lance à l'aide de ta Keyblade, tu utilise une petite partie de cette énergie, ce qui fait que si tu en utilises trop, non seulement tu t'affaibliras, mais en plus tu ne pourras plus lancer de sorts.  
- Mais alors comment... ?  
- Une minute, la coupa le Roi, je vais y venir. Ton énergie magique se régénèrera petit à petit sans que tu n'aies besoin de rien faire, il faut juste ne pas en abuser et garder des forces au cas où un ennemi coriace apparaîtrait. Bien sûr, tu peux aussi boire de l'éther pour restaurer ton énergie. »

Lucie le regarda sans rien dire un instant.

« - De... l'éther ? »

Le Roi hocha la tête, et Lucie n'arriva pas à deviner s'il s'agissait d'une blague, ou si le Roi était réellement cinglé. Elle préféra cependant ne pas batailler, après tout il était bien le seul à pouvoir lui apprendre à utiliser la magie, et son instinct lui disait qu'elle en aurait bien besoin par la suite...

« - J'imagine que depuis le début, tu utilises la magie sans réfléchir, n'est-ce pas ?  
- Euh, oui, c'était plutôt instinctif.  
- C'est ce que je pensais, et nous allons donc commencer par-là. Si tu arrives à utiliser correctement ton énergie, tu seras capable de lancer n'importe quel sort quand tu le souhaites.  
- Cool. J'vous écoute.  
- Tout d'abord, tu vas lancer un Brasier sur ces cibles, et pendant que tu le fais, essaye de te souvenir de la sensation de lancer un sort. Ce sera la même pour les autres. »

Sur ce, il leva une main en l'air, et trois pantins de paille apparurent de nulle part pour prendre place au milieu de la pièce. Lucie fit apparaître sa Keyblade, prit une grande respiration, et tenta de se concentrer le plus possible, et de se souvenir de la manière dont elle avait lancé les boules de feu sur les Sans-cœurs la journée d'avant. Rapidement, la sensation étrange d'être remplie d'énergie qui n'attendait qu'à sortir l'envahit, et c'est sans grande difficulté qu'elle envoya son sort sur un des mannequins, qu'elle toucha de plein fouet.

« - Bien, c'est très bien, la félicita le Roi. Comment t'es-tu sentie en lançant le sort ?  
- Eh bien... C'était comme si un liquide coulait en moi, et qu'il sortait de mon corps pour entrer dans la Keyblade.  
- Et ensuite ? »

Lucie réfléchit quelques instants, ne savant pas trop quoi répondre.

« - N'as-tu pas d'une certaine manière souhaité qu'une boule de feu sorte de ta Keyblade ? Insista le Roi.  
- Ben... Oui, je crois. J'ai fait comme vous l'avez dit, j'ai essayé de faire comme avant.  
- Tu as donc lancé le sort en espérant qu'il prendrait la forme d'une boule de feu, n'est-ce pas ? »

Lucie acquiesça, un peu surprise. Elle n'avait jamais réfléchi à ça de cette manière.

« - C'est exactement ainsi que l'on lance un sort. Evidemment, ce n'est pas aussi simple, sinon il suffirait de souhaiter quelque chose pour que cela se produise, ce qui est totalement impossible. Chaque sort s'acquiert après un long entraînement, et gagne en puissance au fur et à mesure que tu apprends à mieux le contrôler. Que tu aies, par instinct, découvert comment lancer les sorts de glace et de feu, est plutôt incroyable. »

Lucie détourna son regard, un peu embarrassée. Elle n'avait pas vraiment l'habitude qu'on la complimente, et pendant un instant elle se sentit pleine de confiance. Confiance que Mickey ne tarda cependant pas à anéantir.

« - Cependant, il s'agit là des sorts de base. Si tu souhaites en apprendre d'autres, la volonté seule ne suffira pas, crois-moi. Il te reste un très long chemin à parcourir... Pour l'instant, concentre-toi sur les deux sorts que tu connais déjà. Lorsque tu seras capable de les lancer chaque fois que tu le voudras, nous passerons à la suite.  
- D'accord. »

Le Roi leva à nouveau une main, et le pantin de paille précédemment réduit en cendre réapparut comme neuf. Mickey demanda à Lucie d'alterner Brasier et Glacier, afin de se familiariser à chaque sort. Elle parvint à lancer un Brasier sans trop de mal, mais lorsque le tour du sort de glace arriva, elle commença à paniquer.

« - Ne réfléchis pas trop, lui conseilla le Roi, essaye juste de te souvenir de la première fois que tu as lancé ce sort. Dis-toi que ton but n'est pas d'enflammer l'ennemi, mais de le congeler. Essaye de lancer une boule de glace. »

Lucie s'étira les épaules, prit bien sa Keyblade en main, et avala sa salive avant de fermer les yeux. Une boule de glace... Il fallait qu'elle se souvienne du moment où elle avait gelé le Sans-cœur géant. Elle prit une grande inspiration, et lança le sort droit vers le pantin... qui prit immédiatement feu.

« - J'y arrive pas ! Se plaignit-elle en abaissant sa Keyblade.  
- Ce n'est rien, c'est normal de ne pas réussir du premier coup. Réessaye plusieurs fois, tu finiras par y arriver. »

Elle poussa un soupir agacé et se remit au travail, répétant les mêmes gestes qu'avant. Cette fois, elle essaya de ne plus penser qu'à de la glace. Elle s'imagina au milieu d'une banquise, avec de la neige partout, des petits pingouins qui dansaient... Euh, ça ce n'était peut-être pas nécessaire. Elle secoua vivement sa tête et tenta de se concentrer à nouveau, avant de lancer le sort. Lorsqu'elle rouvrit les yeux, elle découvrit avec déception qu'elle venait encore une fois de lancer un Brasier.

« - Concentre-toi bien, dit Mickey. N'oublie pas, tu ne dois plus penser à rien qu'au sort que tu vas jeter. Essaye de bien visualiser.  
- Plus facile à dire qu'à faire... »

Et effectivement, Lucie eut beau essayer autant qu'elle le voulait, tout ce qui sortait de sa Keyblade n'était que des boules de feu. Elle persévéra cependant pendant presque une heure, bien que son moral descende toujours plus bas au fur et à mesure qu'elle échouait dans sa mission. Comme elle commençait à s'épuiser, elle demanda à la souris de faire une pause, qu'il lui accorda. Il lui donna également une bouteille bleue remplie d'un liquide étrange, sur laquelle le mot "éther" était écrit.

Elle fit une grimace, mais comme le Roi la fixait sans sourciller, elle ouvrit avec hésitation le flacon et respira rapidement l'odeur qui s'en dégageait. Etonnement, ça n'avait pas du tout l'odeur forte d'éther à laquelle elle s'attendait. En fait, ça sentait même plutôt bon. Elle approcha doucement la bouteille de sa bouche et avala une petite gorgée. Pas mauvais. Un peu sucré, mais pas mauvais. Finalement, elle vida totalement son contenu et rendit la bouteille vide au Roi.

« - C'est bizarre, j'ai l'impression d'aller beaucoup mieux, tout d'un coup, fit-elle avec satisfaction.  
- Tu es prête à reprendre ?  
- Je crois, oui.  
- Bon. »

Le Roi fit à nouveau apparaître des pantins, et Lucie s'avança vers eux, Keyblade en main. Elle tendit sa clé devant elle et poussa sa concentration au maximum. Pour ne plus penser à rien, elle ferma les yeux et tenta du mieux qu'elle pouvait d'imaginer la boule glacée sortir de sa Keyblade. Elle répéta cette image trois fois dans sa tête avant de se lancer, et elle envoya le plus d'énergie possible dans sa Keyblade, puis la relâcha droit devant elle en poussant un cri déterminé. Elle rouvrit les yeux lentement, espérant de tout son cœur qu'elle avait réussi.

Devant elle, le pantin du milieu était toujours debout, et un instant elle crut qu'elle l'avait raté. Il fallut quelques secondes à son cerveau pour réaliser que si le pantin était toujours là, il n'était pas indemne pour autant, et un grand sourire se dessina sur sa bouche en voyant l'immense trou dans son ventre, entouré de fragments de glace qui avaient gelé la moitié de son corps après l'attaque.

« - J'ai... J'ai réussi ! S'exclama-t-elle.  
- Je te l'avais bien dit, que tu finirais par y arriver, dit Mickey avec un sourire. »

Bien qu'en réalité, il était soulagé car après une heure, il commençait à sérieusement douter. À vrai dire, un coup raté de plus, et il aurait sûrement laissé tomber et conseillé à la fille de rester sur les Brasiers. L'heure qui suivit, Lucie la passa à lancer des sorts de glace uniquement.

Après avoir réussi une fois, elle n'eut pas beaucoup de mal à relancer le sort correctement, bien qu'à une ou deux reprises elle lança un sort de feu par erreur. Mickey lui apprit également à utiliser son sort différemment, lui faisant par exemple prendre la forme de pics de glace pour transpercer l'ennemi. D'après lui, la magie pouvait prendre différentes formes selon la manière dont on l'utilisait, mais il fallait pour ça beaucoup de créativité et de concentration.

« - Avec le temps, tu apprendras à donner à ton sort plusieurs formes différentes. Mais contre de simples Ombres, le sort de base devrait suffire amplement.  
- J'ai fini l'entraînement, alors ? Demanda Lucie. »

Elle commençait en fait à en avoir un peu marre. Il fallait dire qu'elle était debout depuis environ deux heures maintenant, et elle ne rêvait plus que de s'asseoir dans un bon canapé moelleux.

« - Je vois que tu en as marre, fit le Roi en riant. Ne t'inquiète pas, tu pourras te reposer à l'heure du repas, mais j'aimerais profiter au maximum du peu de temps que nous avons pour t'apprendre le plus possible. Après tout, une fois partie, je ne pourrai plus rien pour toi. »

Lucie hocha la tête à contrecœur. Elle n'était pas tellement motivée, mais il fallait bien admettre que le Roi avait raison. Et l'idée de devoir affronter à nouveau le Sans-cœur géant dans son état actuel l'inquiétait mortellement.

« - Comme je te l'ai dit, Brasier et Glacier sont les sorts les plus simples à apprendre. Ils peuvent aussi devenir très puissants avec de l'entraînement. Je te montre un exemple. »

Mickey fit apparaître une Keyblade violette et blanche, sur laquelle apparaissait une lune. Il fit un bon en avant, et sans qu'il n'ait l'air d'avoir à faire le moindre effort, il fit sortir trois énormes boules de feu de sa clé, chacune se dirigeant vers un pantin pour exploser radicalement à son contact. Lucie observa le spectacle avec de grands yeux, et d'un coup, le Roi Mickey ne lui sembla plus aussi petit et ridicule qu'avant.

« - C'est... C'est génial ! Dites, je pourrais faire ça moi aussi ?  
- Haha, si tu t'entraînes souvent, tout est possible ! »

La jeune fille sourit à pleines dents, s'imaginant déjà lancer les plus puissants sortilèges qui anéantiraient n'importe quel Sans-cœur en un coup.

« - Le sort que je vais maintenant tenter de t'apprendre s'appelle Foudre. Il consiste à faire tomber du ciel un éclair qui s'abattra sur l'ennemi le plus proche.  
- Ça a l'air bien, dit Lucie avec enthousiasme.  
- Oui, mais il est plus difficile à maîtriser, car il demande une plus grande quantité d'énergie.  
- Pas grave, je veux quand même essayer.  
- C'est bien, tu as l'air motivée. Allez, commençons l'entraînement. »

Ainsi, Lucie s'entraîna tout le reste de la matinée, aidée des conseils du Roi. Elle comprit rapidement que ce ne serait pas aussi simple qu'elle l'avait imaginé, et qu'il ne lui suffirait pas de se concentrer un peu comme pour les deux autres sorts. Elle ne se découragea cependant pas, et au bout de quelques heures, elle arrivait même à faire naître de minuscules étincelles. Bon, utilisé sur l'ennemi, ça n'aurait sûrement pas plus d'effet qu'une piqûre de moustique, mais elle se dit que c'était déjà ça. Finalement, l'heure du déjeuner arriva plus vite que prévu, et le Roi la mena jusqu'à la salle à manger.

« - Tu t'entraîneras avec Riku cet après-midi. J'aurais aimé développer un peu plus la magie avec toi, mais il ne faut pas non plus négliger les bases du combat.  
- C'est obligé ? J'veux dire, le sport ce n'est pas vraiment mon truc...  
- Il y aura sûrement des moments où tu n'auras pas le temps de lancer ton sort, ou il ne te restera plus assez d'énergie, et il serait donc plus prudent que tu saches au moins te défendre dans ses moments-là.  
- Moui, j'imagine... »

Ils entrèrent dans l'immense salle à manger, et Lucie aperçut immédiatement Alex, qui devait venir d'arriver également. Apparemment, elle avait pas mal transpiré, et Lucie n'osa même pas imaginer ce que l'après-midi lui réserverait...

.oOo.

« - On va vraiment devoir s'entraîner… ensemble ?  
- Ouais. Et j'en suis aussi ravi que toi, alors arrête de te plaindre. »

Alex poussa un soupir, jetant un coup d'œil autour d'elle. Riku l'avait amenée jusqu'à une vaste salle aménagée – souffrant par ailleurs du même vice de proportions que la salle du trône ou celle où l'on mangeait, l'architecte devait _vraiment _ avoir une tête énorme… - recouverte au sol par des sortes de tatamis.  
Ils n'étaient pas plus confortables que ça, mais au moins amortiraient les chutes…

En face d'elle, l'argenté invoqua sa Keyblade. Elle nota au passage que cette dernière avait une apparence des plus particulières, faite en grande partie… d'ailes. Il faudrait qu'elle songe à lui demander, une fois, pour cette histoire de porte-clé…  
Elle n'eut pas le temps de se poser plus que question. L'argenté venait de lui sauter dessus sans crier gare, ne lui laissant que le temps de tendre le bras pour se protéger dans un mouvement instinctif. Elle fut étonnée d'entendre un bruit deux lames qui se croisaient.

Sa Keyblade, réagissant parfaitement à ses pensées, était apparue au moment crucial.  
Coup de bol.

Ne lui laissant pas le temps de souffler pour autant, son adversaire enchaîna avec plusieurs coups dirigés sur ses côtes. L'androgyne grogna.

« - Ne t'arrête pas, lui asséna-t-il en continuant de donner des coups qu'elle tentait de parer maladroitement. Lorsque tu seras face aux Sans-cœurs, ils ne feront pas de cas de conscience. Tout ce qu'ils veulent, c'est ta Keyblade, ton cœur. Et pour ça, ils sont prêts à tout. »

La jeune fille ne répondit pas, trop occupée à essayer d'éviter ses coups.  
Comment pouvait-il parler en même temps qu'il attaquait, sans même s'essouffler ?  
C'en était rageant.  
Littéralement.

Elle ne mit pas longtemps à plier sous la Keyblade de son adversaire. Tombée sur les fesses, elle l'observa tandis qu'il lui faisait la morale.

« - Tu abandonne déjà ? Après ce que j'ai vu hier, je pensais que tu tiendrais au moins un peu plus longtemps… »

Il aurait certainement continué, si Alex ne l'en avait pas empêché. Prodigieusement agacée par le sourire goguenard qui ornait le visage de l'argenté, elle avait balancé son arme avant de bondir sur lui, poing en avant. Elle le lui abattit sur la figure, comme quelques heures auparavant, le poids de son corps l'entraînant vers l'avant.  
Riku, cette fois-ci, réagit pourtant presque par automatisme. Au moment où il atterrit sur les tatamis, Alex au-dessus de lui, il releva les pieds pour faire valser la jeune fille en prenant appui sur son ventre.

Elle fut projetée au loin, prise au dépourvu. Tandis qu'elle tentait de se relever, le souffle coupé, il reprit la parole, le nez pincé pour tenter de le faire cesser de saigner.

« - Je ne pense pas que balancer sa Keyblade au milieu du combat pour te battre à mains nues contre les Sans-cœurs soit une chose sensée à faire, sans vouloir t'offenser… Viens. »

Elle s'aida de la main qu'il lui tendait pour se relever. Rappelant sa Keyblade – et s'émerveillant une nouvelle fois de cet étrange don que possédait l'arme de répondre à la moindre de ses pensées – elle se remit en garde face au jeune homme.  
Celui-ci la fixa quelques secondes, puis s'approcha d'elle, lui indiquant quelques points qui posaient problèmes dans sa façon de se tenir ou de tenir son arme. Une fois qu'il fut satisfait – c'est-à-dire plusieurs minutes plus tard, il se remit en garde devant elle, et réattaqua.

Il ne lui fallut à nouveau que quelques secondes – bon, un tout petit peu plus que la première fois tout de même – pour la mettre à terre. Mais il semblait se souvenir du coup de poing d'avant, car il se contenta de lui expliquer ce qui n'avait pas été cette fois-là.

Et ils recommencèrent.  
Encore, et encore.  
Et encore.  
Et encore.

Alex ne sentait plus ses fesses, passé un stade – stade qui devait se résumer entre « deux à trois heures d'entraînement » « quatre cent chutes à la suite » et « un entraîneur sans pitié » - mais elle continuait à tenter de se relever, même épuisée.  
Il fallait dire que Riku ne lui laissait pas le temps de se plaindre, et surtout même pas de penser à abandonner. Et puis, elle avait aussi hérité ça de ses frères.

Même si avec ses frères, elle n'aurait jamais subi ça.  
Néanmoins, elle retrouvait dans l'entraînement de Riku quelques similitudes avec les maigres « cours » que lui avaient inculqués ses frères.  
Entre autre, par exemple, le conseil de miser bien plus sur sa vitesse que sur sa force, chose qu'elle avait bien dû apprendre à faire, face aux colosses qu'elle rencontrait parfois dans la rue, en bas de chez elle.

Et même si face à Riku, elle était encore très, très loin de faire le poids, elle réussit tout de même à le mettre deux fois par terre en misant sur sa rapidité et sa souplesse.  
Quelques heures après le début de l'entraînement – au vu des bruits de son ventre, bien que superbement ignorés par son « coach », il ne devait pas être très loin de midi, peut-être onze heures – Riku décida de passer à autre chose.

« - Ne te fais pas d'idées : tu aurais encore bien des choses à apprendre, malheureusement nous n'avons pas le temps de tout faire. Il faudra que vous appreniez aussi une grande partie comme moi et Sora, sur le tas.  
- Ça veut dire que l'entraînement est fini ?  
- Non, ne rêve pas non plus. Non, je voulais juste… essayer avec toi une technique. J'ai déjà vu Sora l'utiliser plusieurs fois, et en te voyant balancer ta Keyblade, je me suis dis que peut-être, tu parviendrais à la maîtriser toi aussi. »

Alex releva un sourcil interrogateur. Une technique de Sora ? Ça promettait d'être intéressant… Mais en quoi lancer sa Keyblade… ?  
Riku sourit en voyant l'air interloqué de l'androgyne, et se plaça près d'elle. Respirant à fond, il fit tournoyer une fois la Keyblade dans sa main, et la projeta de toutes ses forces vers le fond de la salle. Lorsqu'elle parut au plus loin de sa trajectoire, il parut se concentrer, et elle revint vers lui comme un boomerang le ferait.

Alex regarda l'arme se diriger vers son porteur, bouche bée. Il la rattrapa au vol, et se permit un petit sourire. Avant qu'elle n'ait le temps d'ouvrir la bouche pour lui poser des questions, il la devança.

« - Il appelait ça « Diskobolos », je crois. Ce n'est pas une technique bien compliquée, mais il faut un peu d'entraînement et de concentration pour parvenir à la maîtriser. La base est simple. Tu lance ta Keyblade, comme tu l'avais fait avant, mais cette fois-ci, tu vise un ennemi. Et pour éviter de perdre du temps, et peut-être faucher d'autres Sans-cœurs au passage, tu la rappelle par la pensée. Ne la fais pas disparaître pour réapparaître dans ta main, surtout : elle doit revenir comme la mienne. Compris ?  
- Je crois oui, je vais essayer… »

Hochant la tête de satisfaction, l'argenté partit trafiquer quelque chose sur un des murs de la salle. Un pantin fait de paille apparut alors, au milieu de la pièce, dressé sur une pique de bois, sorti d'une trappe cachée certainement sous les tatamis.  
Quel drôle de château, tout de même…

L'androgyne respira à fond. Il lui fallait tout d'abord viser le pantin. Déjà ça, ce n'était pas gagné. Ça n'avait jamais été son truc, devoir viser une cible pour la toucher.  
Elle dut donc déjà s'y reprendre à plusieurs fois, grognant et parfois même lâchant quelques jurons quand sa Keyblade passait quelques mètres à côté de sa cible, avant de parvenir à faire passer sa Keyblade au travers du pantin.  
La seconde difficulté arriva à ce moment là : il lui fallait rappeler la Keyblade. Suffisamment fort pour lui faire infléchir sa course.

Inutile de dire que la première fois fut un échec.  
Les autres également, évidemment.  
La chose se révélait en effet bien plus compliquée qu'elle n'aurait pu le croire au début : ses réactions vis-à-vis de la Keyblade n'étaient qu'instinctives. Les maîtriser prit énormément de temps. Elle se sentait totalement désarmée sans cette dernière, et cela agissait sur son mental, qui cherchait alors à récupérer son arme le plus vite possible. Et donc de la téléporter.

Il lui fallut encore plus de temps que pour viser. Un peu plus d'une heure, certainement, avant qu'elle ne commence à voir revenir la Keyblade vers elle.

Riku ne s'estima satisfait uniquement que lorsqu'elle parvint à pulvériser quatre ou cinq pantins à la suite en lançant puis faisant revenir sa Keyblade vers elle.  
Bien sûr, il lui restait encore du chemin à faire pour perfectionner vraiment sa technique, mais au vu du grognement que son ventre avait fait quelques minutes avant, il était visiblement temps d'aller manger.  
Il finit donc par la ramener avec lui jusqu'à la salle où ils avaient mangé le matin même. Elle se rendit compte sur le chemin qu'elle avait bien transpiré pendant la matinée que lui avait infligé son « entraîneur », et se promis de prendre une bonne douche aussi tôt que possible.

Arrivée dans la salle, elle retrouva le Roi et Lucie, qui elle paraissait plutôt… fatiguée. Pas de cernes sous les yeux, mais elle n'en était pas loin non plus.  
Juste avant de s'attaquer à son repas, la demoiselle eut une pensée inquiète pour ce qui l'attendait durant l'après-midi…

.oOo.

Le déjeuner se passa dans une ambiance plutôt calme. Il fallait dire que les deux jeunes filles étaient tellement affamées après un tel entraînement qu'elles préféraient ne pas s'attarder en discussions. Assises côte à côte, elles se glissèrent toutefois quelques mots sur leur entraînement respectif, afin de voir ce qui les attendait pour la suite. Lorsque le repas s'acheva – bien trop tôt au goût des deux filles, qui auraient bien préféré se reposer encore quelques heures – elles se séparèrent, Lucie partant avec Riku tandis qu'Alex suivait à présent Mickey. Comme elles l'avaient redouté, l'entraînement de l'après-midi fut encore plus éreintant que celui de la matinée, au point qu'elles n'eurent pas une seconde le loisir de penser à autre chose. Ce furent donc deux filles à la limite de l'épuisement total qui se retrouvèrent dans leur chambre en début de soirée. Alex, qui était arrivée la première, accueillit Lucie avec une grimace.

« Bon sang, mais comment tu fais pour tenir le coup ? C'est trop dur ton truc de magie !  
- Ce serait plutôt à moi de dire ça, bon sang, comment tu peux encore tenir sur tes jambes après avoir fait tant d'efforts ? Je n'ai jamais fait autant de sport de toute ma vie ! »

Les deux filles se regardèrent un instant, avant d'exploser toutes deux de rire, ce qui, malgré la forte douleur que leur crise de fou rire provoqua au niveau de leurs abdos, leur fit un bien fou après une telle journée. Une fois calmées, elles se racontèrent leur journée, se plaignirent pendant un bon quart d'heure de l'adolescent et de la souris, et finirent par prendre une bonne douche bien méritée.

« On devrait commencer à y aller, c'est bientôt l'heure de manger, dit Lucie en finissant de se sécher les cheveux.  
- Oh, laisse-moi encore quelques minutes, répondit Alex qui était confortablement allongée sur son lit.  
- D'accord, mais je te préviens, je ne me souviens plus du tout où est la salle à manger. Si on se perd et qu'on tourne en rond pendant une demi-heure, on pourra dire adieu à notre repas du soir.  
- T'inquiète, je crois que je m'en souviens. Franchement, ils abusent avec leurs pièces de trois kilomètres le long ! À mon avis, le Roi doit avoir quelque chose à compenser. »

Lucie l'approuva en riant, puis s'assit sur son lit. Elle avait mal partout, mais le fait de ne pas être seule était quelque peut réconfortant. Elle se décida même à partager avec sa comparse quelques uns de ses doutes qui lui trottaient dans l'esprit depuis un moment.

« J'ai du mal à me dire que demain on va partir. C'est vrai quoi, on ne sait même pas à quoi ressemblent les autres mondes dont ils ont parlé. Si ça se trouve, on vient de prendre notre dernière douche avant un bon bout de temps…  
- Perso, je serai tellement contente de ne plus avoir ce Roi cinglé à supporter que je me fiche royalement de tout le reste. »

Lucie sourit, elle avait remarqué depuis un petit moment déjà qu'Alex avait vraiment le don d'atténuer toutes ses craintes à grands coups d'humour, et elle lui était très reconnaissante pour ça. L'androgyne la sortit vite de ses pensées par un gargouillis d'estomac, et elles décidèrent de se rendre à la salle à manger.

.oOo.

Pourtant, ce ne fut pas un bon dîner qui les attendait dans la grande salle. À l'entrée se trouvait Mickey, accompagné de Riku qui était adossé au mur et de trois étranges petites bonnes femmes.

« Ah, fit le Roi, nous vous attendions ! Alex, Lucie, je vous présent les trois bonnes fées. »

Les deux filles se regardèrent avant de retourner leur regard vers les femmes. Effectivement, elles avaient tout de fées : robe de couleur, chapeau long style cône d'anniversaire avec un voile, et baguette magique qui ressemble en tout points à celles en plastiques avec lesquelles les petites filles jouent. Lucie essaya de se souvenir où elle les avait déjà vues, Cendrillon ou La Belle au Bois Dormant ?

« Euh, enchantées, dit finalement la jeune fille.  
- Que nous vaut l'honneur ? Demanda Alex qui avait l'air pressée d'en finir pour se mettre à table.  
- À ma demande, continua Mickey, les bonnes fées ont accepté de venir au château. Grâce à leur magie bénéfique, elles vous confectionneront des vêtements plus appropriés au combat. »

Lucie eut un petit instant de doute, s'imaginant déjà d'horribles tenues de chevaliers ou de militaires. Puis elle se souvint que Riku et le Roi ne portaient rien de très extravagant, ce qui la rassura un peu.

« Ah, génial, dit Alex peu enthousiaste. OK, faites ce que vous voulez, en attendant on peut se mettre à table ?  
- Et si tu arrêtais de penser qu'à ton ventre ? Fit Riku.  
- Toi, je t'ai pas causé !  
- Allons, allons, fit le Roi. Ne t'inquiète pas, Alex, ça ne sera pas long.  
- Si vous le dites…  
- Bien, mesdames, dit la fée habillée en rouge, si nous nous mettions au travail ?  
- Que pensez-vous du vert ? Demanda la fée habillée couleur herbe. Ce serait bien, du vert, non ?  
- Certainement pas ! Répliqua la troisième. Il faut du bleu, c'est évident !  
- Voyons, mesdames, ne nous disputons pas là-dessus. En plus, ces deux charmantes jeunes filles préfèreraient du rouge, n'est-ce pas ?  
- Perso j'en ai rien à faire, mais si vous pouviez juste faire _vite_…  
- Allez, arrêtons nos chamailleries, et allons-y toutes ensemble ! »

Sur ce, elles levèrent toutes trois leurs baguettes, et les firent tournoyer en l'air. De petites étincelles apparurent, puis foncèrent sur Lucie et Alex qui virent soudainement leurs vêtements briller d'une lumière aveuglante. Elles fermèrent les yeux, éblouies, et lorsqu'elles les rouvrirent en clignotant, ce fut une véritable surprise.

Alex portait désormais un pantalon noir plutôt large, pourvu de grandes poches un peu partout que la fille trouva tout de suite très pratiques une ceinture l'accompagnait, bien qu'elle semblait plus être là pour décorer qu'autre chose. Ses chaussures, noires également, étaient épaisses et s'apparentaient aux doc marten's que la jeune fille avait reçues en cadeau de Noël quelques années auparavant, à la seule différence que celles-là étaient un peu plus coutes, remontant seulement jusqu'aux chevilles. Pour le haut, elle portait un t-shirt rouge assez simple mais agréable à porter, ni trop long ni trop court. Par-dessus, une veste noire à capuche, avec des manches s'arrêtant au niveau des coudes. Enfin, elle portait un bracelet noir à chaque poignet.

Quand à Lucie, elle avait hérité d'une jupe blanche et rose pâle, ample et fendue sur un des côtés, descendant à peu près jusqu'à la moitié des cuisses, et en dessous on pouvait apercevoir un short noir fin et serré probablement destiné à ne pas la gêner dans ses déplacements. Elle avait elle aussi une ceinture, mais à la différence d'Alex, la sienne avait plusieurs petites pochettes assez grandes pour y ranger quelques objets accrochées dessus. Ses chaussures étaient simples, blanches avec des traits rose clair et des lacets gris, montant également jusqu'aux chevilles, bien que légèrement plus basses que celles de l'autre fille. En guise de t-shirt, elle avait un débardeur blanc assez long, mais s'arrêtant juste au bon endroit pour ne pas gêner l'accès aux pochettes attachées à la ceinture. Enfin, par-dessus, elle avait une veste fine et grise avec une capuche, ouverte comme son amie par une fermeture éclair, mais la sienne avait des manches longues.

« …Ouah. »

Ce fut-là tout ce que Lucie parvint à dire, tant elle était sous le choc. Il fallait dire que les vêtements apparaissant sur soi par pure magie, ça n'arrivait pas très souvent là où elle vivait.

« Hé, c'est plutôt cool, dit Alex. Moi qui pensais qu'on aurait eu droit à un truc complètement vieillot…  
- Nos vêtements s'adaptent à la personnalité de leur possesseur, expliqua la fée bleue.  
- Et ce n'est pas tout, continua la verte. Ce ne sont pas des vêtements ordinaires, nous les avons imprégnés de notre magie. Non seulement ils vous permettront de mieux résister aux coups ou aux sorts, mais ils n'ont en plus pas besoin d'être lavés ou recousus.  
- Franchement, allez dans notre monde, en deux jours vous êtes milliardaire, dit Lucie. »

Les fées ne semblèrent pas comprendre, mais peu importait. Les deux jeunes filles étaient si occupées à admirer leurs nouveaux vêtements qu'elles ne prêtaient presque plus attention aux bonnes fées, et avaient également totalement oublié à quel point elles mourraient de faim. Leurs estomacs ne tardèrent cependant pas à leur rappeler, et heureusement pour elles, le Roi Mickey fit ses adieux aux trois fées, qui disparurent en un coup de baguette.  
Immédiatement après des balais-sur-pattes arrivèrent dans la salle, chargés de divers plats et assiettes.

Le repas passa en un éclair.  
Ou plutôt, il dut se passer normalement, mais les deux amies étaient tellement occupées à contenter leurs estomacs affamés qu'elles ne se soucièrent pas de ce qu'il pouvait bien se passer autour d'elles.  
C'est pour ça qu'en relevant la tête, une fois leurs assiettes vides – sans prêter attention à la mine plus ou moins surprise de Mickey, Donald et Dingo qui avaient du les regarder avaler leur repas à toute vitesse – elles s'étaient rendues compte que Riku n'était plus à table.

Quelques minutes après, une fois les politesses de bonne nuit échangées avec les occupants de la table, les deux jeunes filles s'éclipsèrent à leur tour, désireuses de vite retrouver leurs lits.  
Elles se retrouvèrent donc bien vite à déambuler dans les immenses couloirs du château.  
Elles devaient traverser cet étrange jardin aux multiples « sculptures de buissons » pour rejoindre leur chambre. Alex était prête à tracer tout droit – elle aurait même sprinté, si elle n'avait été si fatiguée – jusqu'à son lit, quand le bras de Lucie l'arrêta.

Cette dernière fixait un des monuments de verdure – un sorte de tour avec un escalier en colimaçon qui serpentait sur sa façade.  
A son sommet, une silhouette était perchée, facilement reconnaissable à l'argent de sa chevelure qui scintillait sous la Lune.  
Riku.

Sans prendre en considération le fait qu'elle tenait toujours le bras de l'androgyne, Lucie se rapprocha du jeune homme ne la traînant derrière elle.  
Ce dernier ne parut pas broncher à leur approche.

Perdu dans ses pensées, il fixait le pendentif de Sora.  
Lucie finit par s'asseoir à côté de lui, imitée par Alex qui resta un peu plus en retrait.

« - Riku… ? Tu ne voudrais pas nous parler un peu de Sora, s'il te plait ? »

Celui-ci parut hésiter devant la question de la « magicienne », mais finit tout de même par répondre, presque avec hésitation :

« - C'est mon meilleur ami. Toujours joyeux et exubérant, vous verrez quand vous le rencontrerez. Et très naïf, surtout. On peut lui faire croire à peu près n'importe quoi. »

Il partit d'un rire à la fois léger et amer. Et, au début un peu réticent, il finit par se livrer un peu plus au sujet de son meilleur ami – et de Kairi, qui était si chère au cœur des deux amis.  
C'était essentiellement Lucie qui posait des questions. Alex, restée en retrait, n'était pas pour autant en reste. Elle apprenait à connaître un peu mieux cet argenté qui en temps normal lui tapait tant sur le système.

Il semblait réellement soucieux. Certainement autant que l'auraient été Hugo ou Kevin si l'un d'entre eux avait disparu.  
Dans son esprit, un déclic se fit.

Elle resta pourtant tout aussi silencieuse qu'avant, écoutant attentivement Riku raconter, les yeux plongés dans les étoiles qui scintillaient au-dessus d'eux.  
Ils restèrent là plutôt longtemps. Riku avait un don pour raconter les histoires, et elles eurent droit à un nombre assez conséquent d'anecdotes sur la jeunesse des deux amis.  
Au bon d'un long moment, il finit tout de même par se rendre compte de l'heure qu'il était – sûrement tard – et se leva, déclarant qu'il allait se coucher, avant de conseiller à ses auditrices de faire de même.

De retour dans leur chambre, les deux jeunes filles prirent tout de même cette fois le temps d'enlever leurs vêtements – s'émerveillant une nouvelle fois dessus au passage. Alex en profita également pour lancer, pendant qu'elles se déshabillaient :

« - Dis, Lucie ?  
- Oui ?  
- Il … faudra tout faire pour le retrouver, Sora. C'est certainement bien plus important pour Riku qu'il ne veut bien l'admettre. »

Son interlocutrice sourit doucement dans le noir, avant d'acquiescer. Elle s'endormit à peine quelques instants plus tard, totalement vannée, à l'instar de sa comparse.

Elles furent à nouveau tirées du lit le lendemain matin par Dingo. Ce dernier semblait toujours être de bonne humeur, à peine rebuté par le mauvais caractère qui était synonyme de réveil chez Alex.  
Une fois lavées, habillées, coiffées – surtout Lucie – et rassasiées, les deux amies et Riku furent conduites au hangar du vaisseau Gummi, leurs effets personnels avec eux – synonyme de peu de choses dans le cas d'Alex et Lucie.

Les deux rongeurs avaient fait un travail du tonnerre, tant et si bien qu'elles peinaient à reconnaître ce qui leur avait servit de moyen de transport, deux jours auparavant.  
Tic et Tac leur expliquèrent rapidement les deux ou trois (centaines de) changements. Le vaisseau était à présent subdivisé en trois parties. Celle du centre contenait le poste de pilotage et les autres parties communes – comme les couchettes – et deux petits « vaisseaux annexes » qui serviraient à protéger le plus grand, plus ou moins indépendant.  
Ils pouvaient s'accrocher au vaisseau si besoin était, mais sinon étaient capables d'évoluer librement, dans un rayon d'une certaine distance.

Il fut décidé que Riku et Alex s'occuperaient des Sans-cœurs avec les navettes, et que Lucie piloterai le vaisseau – « Pour la survie de tous ! » avait déclaré Alex, avant de se faire fusiller du regard par Riku.  
Le Roi calma les hostilités en leur expliquant la suite des opérations de sa voix fluette.

« - Il y a des vivres dans le vaisseau, mais pensez tout de même à en reprendre à chaque monde que vous visiterez. Il y a dans la mémoire de route du poste de pilotage la liste des mondes que nous connaissons, et que vous visiterez. Vous commencerez par le monde d'Alice, Donald et Dingo, eux, partirons un peu après vous pour la ville de Traverse. On se recontactera régulièrement. »

Les embrassades furent plutôt courtes. Si Riku n'hésita pas à échanger une accolade amicale avec Mickey, les deux jeunes filles restèrent plus distantes, se contenant de saluts respectueux.  
Le trio monta ensuite dans le vaisseau, se dirigeant au poste de pilotage sans prendre le temps de visiter leurs nouveaux « appartements ». Lucie prit les commandes, s'attachant à son siège grâce au harnais.

Riku, sur sa place, fit de même, une drôle de grimace scotchée sur le visage.  
Alex interloquée, le regarda sans comprendre, avant de reporter son attention sur la piste qui venait de s'allumer, droit devant eux. Elle n'avait jamais pris l'habitude de mettre sa ceinture, même si sa mère le lui hurlait à chaque voyage en voiture. Elle n'aimait pas le fait d'être entravée, surtout quand elle essayait de dormir, c'était encore pire.  
Elle ne voyait donc aucunement en quoi elle devrait changer ses habitudes là.

Grave erreur.  
Une gigantesque flèche pointant vers le bas venait d'apparaître.  
Alex comprit une seconde trop tard.  
Alors que le vaisseau commençait une vertigineuse chute, un « BONG ! » retentissant se fit entendre, suivit de la voix d'Alex qui s'évanouit dans le lointain.

« - BANDE D'ENFOIREEEEES ! »

* * *

_Bonus : Ce qui s'est passé pendant l'entraînement…_

« Bien, fit le Roi, as-tu tout compris, ou préfères-tu que je répète ?  
- J'ai rien compris, répondit Alex, mais je préfèrerais que vous ne répétiez pas. »

Fallait dire que les discours barbants d'une demi-heure, ce n'était pas vraiment son truc.

« En gros, fit la fille, on concentre son énergie et on balance le tout dans la Keyblade. Ça ne devrait pas être trop compliqué. »

Mickey eut l'air un peu gêné, mais il ne dit rien et d'un mouvement de main il fit apparaître trois pantins de paille, similaires à celui qu'elle avait troué de coups de Diskobolos plus tôt dans la journée. Mickey lui conseilla de commencer par un Brasier, et Alex fit apparaître sa Keyblade en toute confiance. Si Lucie avait pu le faire, pourquoi pas elle ?

Elle tendit son arme devant elle, prit une grande inspiration, et tira de toutes ses forces droit devant elle !  
Sauf que rien ne sortit.  
Elle fronça les sourcils, et tenta un deuxième essai, puis un troisième, mais tous furent infructueux.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, fit le Roi, c'est normal au début de… Hé, où tu vas ? »

Alex avait déjà ouvert la porte de sortie, et se retourna quand le Roi l'appela.

« Ça me soule, je laisse tomber.  
- D-Déjà ? »

Elle claqua la porte derrière elle. Mickey en resta bouche bée.

« M… Mais… Mais reviens ! »

.oOo.

« J'crois… Que j'ai quelque chose… » Marmonna Alex, en pleine concentration, les mains serrées sur sa Keyblade.  
« C'est bien, fit le Roi, je vois presque des flammes qui sortent ! Continue comme ça !  
- Oui, ben j'y arriverais mieux dans le SILENCE, s'il vous plaît ! »

Elle poussa un cri pour se concentrer, et, sentant un flot de puissance la traverser, elle tira.

« J'ai… J'ai réussi ! Une vraie boule de feu, presque aussi grande que celles de Lucie ! Hé, z'avez vu ? Hein ? Vous avez vu, Majest… »

Elle s'interrompit net. Devant elle, se trouvait une minuscule souris royale… complètement carbonisée.  
Gros silence.

« Euh… »

Le Roi ne bougeait pas, Alex n'osait rien dire. Finalement, la souris ouvrit la bouche.

« Je crois… Je crois qu'on va laisser tomber la magie pour toi.  
- …Je pense que c'est préférable, oui. »

.oOo.

Lucie observa avec anxiété Riku.  
Elle n'était pas rassurée. Elle ne voyait pas dutout pourquoi elle était sensée se battre contre lui. Surtout qu'il était fort ! Elle l'avait bien vu quand Alex s'était fait démonter, sur cette drôle de plage…  
La demoiselle sortit brusquement de ses pensées en entendant Riku invoquer sa Keyblade. Elle sentit ses genoux s'entrechoquer violemment, et une grosse goutte de sueur coula le long de son dos. Il fit un pas en avant.

« - IIIIIIIIHH ! » s'écria-t-elle en faisant un bond en arrière.

Riku la dévisagea avec des yeux ronds.

« - Mais… j'ai juste avancé d'un pas ! »

.oOo.

« - T'as bien compris ? Alors réessaye. »

Lucie hocha la tête, tentant de se concentrer à nouveau. Elle n'avait aucun mal à viser les pantins, mais faire revenir sa Keyblade posait un sérieux problème.  
Elle détestait se défaire de son arme, et n'aurait jamais eu l'idée de la balancer au milieu d'une mêlée, _elle_.

Soufflant un grand coup, elle balança sa Keyblade de toutes ses forces sur le pantin situé à quelques mètres d'elle. Une fois ce dernier touché, elle se força à ne pas rappeler par réflexe son arme directement vers elle. Fermant les yeux, elle y mit toute sa concentration.

Il fallut tout de même quelques secondes avant qu'elle ne récupère sa Keyblade, juste après avoir entendu un drôle de bruit mat.  
Excitée comme une puce, elle se retourna vers l'argenté.

« - Riku ! Tu as vu ! J'ai réu… ! »

Elle se stoppa net.  
Le garçon était allongé au sol, visiblement assommé. Par sa Keyblade.

« - Oups… »

.oOo.

Bilan : Une souris carbonisée, et un argenté assommé par une Keyblade.

* * *

_Reviews ? =D *court se cacher*_


End file.
